Dragon Visitor
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: Everything is going well, Dragons and Vikings live in peace, the town has flourished, and now Hiccup and Astrid are in a well known relationship. New characters making an appearance and for once a bit of romance for Fishleg. Proper Summary inside, please read and review
1. The Chief Returns

** Dragons mate for life, that's a known fact. But he thought that Toothless was the only one, until another falls out of the sky and crashes into the village of Berk. However, her owner comes for her, and sensing adventure, the young dragon riders return with her to a world full of trouble, but with Toothless refusing to leave her, will Hiccup be able to stay and help this stranger from a far off land, or will they perish at the hands of the sword or a broken heart? Hiccup needs to make that choice.**

A loud and almost obsessive knocking had started on the roof of my house, that is if you could call it a known, it sounded like the roof was about to give way, but the noise succeeded in its one and only and very obvious purpose, to wake Hiccup from one of his most pleasant dreams yet. Groaning, he opened his eyes, before sitting up and looking at the ceiling.

"Okay, I'm awake." He called up.

Just as he expected, at hearing that he was awake, a small black dragon flew in through the bedroom window. As the little dragon jumped onto the bed, Hiccup realised that he wasn't the only one to groan, and that was when he recognised the blonde hair beside him, the same hair that was only familiar as that of his girlfriend – Astrid Hofferson. This was a regular occurrence for Hiccup when his father, and Astrid's parents were on a voyage, Astrid would get her dragon Stormfly to drop her off at Hiccup's house and the two would cuddle and kiss, Astrid in one of Hiccup's shirts and Hiccup shirtless, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Hiccup?"

He looked over at Astrid as she mumbled his name and turned over to face him, still half asleep, though she still managed to look at him and gently brush the tips of her fingers to his cheek.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Astrid." Hiccup smiled back, leaning in to nuzzle her.

She smiled at him, before she pulled him down, using a firm grip on his shoulder, and fused their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Their kiss lasted until Hiccup was pulled from his bed by Toothless.

"Alright Bud, alright." He told the black dragon trough laughter, as he noticed that the dragon was now sitting on the bed in Hiccups place to stop him getting back into bed. Astrid just giggled as she watched what was happening, before she hid her eyes as Hiccup got dressed, and went to put his metal leg on, but realised that he needed help.

"Um Astrid, can you help?" He asked her rather sheepishly.

"Of course, Hiccup." She smiled, getting out of bed, revealing that she was only in one of his shirts, and she knelt down in front of him and helped him to attach the prosthetic leg onto what remained of his left leg. When she was finished, she stood up and pulled him onto his feet after taking his hands.

"Thank you Astrid."

"It's no problem Hiccup." She smiled, hugging him, and after a few minutes letting him go so that he could go and make them both some breakfast. When Hiccup and Toothless had left the room, Astrid set about getting herself dressed, after making sure that she looked decent, she walked downstairs to join them and she sat at the table, with Toothless lying on the floor beside her and she watched her boyfriend.

"So, when are our parents meant to be back?" She asked him.

"Today, I think." He told her, putting a plate of food in front of her as he sat at the table with his own. But despite both of them eating, he still noticed her sigh.

"What's the matter Astrid?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've enjoyed doing this, the whole coming to you at night, the waking up next to you in the morning, having breakfast together and not having o worry about our parents." She told him, finishing her breakfast and cleaning up as he done the same. She finished before him and she turned to watch him. They were both eighteen years old now, and she had noticed how much Hiccup had changed. He was still lanky, but he was also much taller now, and more muscled due to frequent accounts of dragon training, though he wasn't severely muscled like other Viking men. Yet, despite these changes, he was still the same old Hiccup that was never going to change.

When they were sure that they were ready to go, they set about sorting the village into order as well as going their chores and riding the dragons around. As they flew around the village, they were soon joined by Snotlout and his dragon Hookfang, Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug and the twins Ruff and Tuff with their dragon Barf and Belch.

"Well, well, Astrid you're looking mighty pretty this morning." Snotlout told her.

"Thanks Snot lout, now what do you want?" She asked him with a roll of her eyes, giving Hiccup a small smile, since she could almost feel the jealousy radiating off of him. He tended not to like other guys making comments on Astrid's beauty the way that Snotlout did.

"Just to ask why you were coming out of Hiccup's hut this morning?" Snotlout asked, his voice layered thick with fake innocence. This caused some wolf-whistles to come from the twins and Fishlegs looked awkward.

"That's none of your business." Astrid hissed.

"Fine, whatever." Snotlout sneered.

After a while of flying, Hiccup and Astrid flew off to the cove, where Hiccup first made friends with Toothless, and they set fur blankets down on the ground and nestled together.

"Toothless, Stormfly, what are you two doing?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid watched the two dragons chase each other around the couple.

"Oh leave them be Hiccup, they're just having fun." Astrid told him.

"Alright Astrid." He smiled, watching her as she lay back on the furs and he leaned over her, giving her a soft smile as he brushed some hair from her face. Astrid returned his smile an the two leaned closer to each other, soon delving into a kiss. Yet there kiss was cut short by the sound of something solid hitting the ground, and they pulled away abruptly at hearing the familiar voice of Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, Astrid, our parents are back." He called over, and the two of them looked at each other, before they got up and got onto their dragons flying back towards the village with Fishlegs alongside them.

"Hey, sorry to get in the way of that back there." Fishlegs apologised.

"Don't worry about it Fishlegs." Astrid told him and Hiccup just turned beetroot red as they flew towards the docks.

They all got to the docks in record time, and they joined the twins and Snotlout as they waited for their parents. The minute the long ship came into port, and they noticed their parents, Hiccup watched Snotlout run to his father, Astrid run to her parents, Snotlout run to his parents and the twins run to theirs, whilst he stayed back with Toothless, waiting for his father to get off the boat.

"Ah, Hiccup." A deep voice boomed, and Hiccup walked towards the telltale voice of his father – Stoick the Vast.

"Hello dad." Hiccup greeted him, Toothless bumping his head against Stoick in greeting, purring as Stoick rubbed his head.

"How were things while I was gone?" Stoick asked as he and Hiccup walked up towards the village, with Toothless in tow.

"It went fine; Astrid and I dealt with everything." Hiccup told him.

Stoick nodded in approval. "Good." Went they got back to their hut, Stoick put his bags down and went straight into alert mode as there was a lap of thunder and a flash of lightning. When they both got outside, Hiccup joined Toothless' side as he cowered in the doorway.

"It's okay bud, it's just a storm."

"We need to get people into the Great Hall; this storm is going to get worse." Stoick told Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded, climbing on Toothless' back. "Don't worry dad, I'll round up the other dragon riders, we'll make sure hat everyone else is safe." He told him as he flew off, gather, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins as he went. After what felt like hours, everyone was soaked through, but they had managed to round up everybody in the Great Hall, and now Hiccup and Astrid were sat by a fire, a fur blanket around them both as they cuddled together for warmth, Toothless and Stormfly lying either side of them with their wings around them. Everyone found themselves a place to sleep, because it was certainly going to be a long night that night.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

While the village remained in the Great Hall through the storm, a black dragon flew through the storm, somehow managing to dodge the lightning that was about to hit it. The dragon looked injured, and as did its rider. Its rider looked small, and wearing a leather suit, complete with a hood and mask that was protecting their face from the harsh and cold wind and rain of the storm. The further down the outfit the rider wore, the more weapons there was, there was two swords attached to their belt, and daggers attached to parts of their leg and even some on their arms and chest. The rider looked to be injured, and occasionally moved a hand to the top of their right leg, as it to try and keep something there, though through the sight of the droplets that fell and mixed with the rain, the rider had an injury and a serious one at that. However, there was a cry of pain from the dragon as a lightning bolt suddenly hit it and it hurtled towards the ground, the rider being unseated and knocked unconscious as they hit the hard floor of a field in the middle of Berk, as the dragon skidded a few feet away from the rider along the floor. When it had stopped, the dragon looked up rather groggily, and it forced itself to stand and limped over towards its rider, nuzzling it and almost whimpering when there was no response. It was too dark and cold, and the dragon was too weak to move the rider by them self, so they settled for lying close to their rider, and using their wings and body as a shield, the dragon lay down next to the human, its black wings shielding both itself and the rider from the fierce storm as they waited to be discovered.

The next morning, Hiccup and Astrid were woken up by shouting coming from outside, and they quickly got to their feet and running to where the noise had come from and they found the Vikings circled around something.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, Toothless is hurt." Gobber told him.

"What, no he isn't, he's right behind me. He slept beside me all night." Hiccup told him, pushing his way through with crowd and he stopped at seeing what they were all crowded around, the black dragon. "It's a Nightfury." He whispered.

Toothless walked towards the dragon, bowing his head and sniffing it, being careful as he took a paw and gently touched the other dragon. However, this caused the dragon to lift it's head and snarl at him, though by doing this, it made the Vikings around it gasp. By moving its head, they could see the rider underneath it, and they set about getting the body away from the dragon, yet the dragon refused them access.

"Wait, stop trying to move the body, the dragon is obviously protective of her, just let Toothless talk to the other dragon." Hiccup told them.

"Tell him to make it quick, that person could need help." Gobber told him.

Hiccup nodded and he looked at Toothless. "Toothless, try and make this one calm so that we can help the person, alright?"

Toothless nodded, as if he fully understood, and he put himself to the floor, showing the other dragon that he meant no harm to the dragon, and that it was the same situation for the Vikings around them. After a few minutes, Toothless tried again to get close to the dragon, but as he was about to be attacked, he watched the dragon calm down, and he noticed that a hand had reached up and touched the dragon's chest.

Astrid and Hiccup also noticed this, and they looked at the rider, making sure that they were actually awake.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup, we're sorry to startle your dragon, but we were only trying to make sure that you were okay." Hiccup told them.

The rider nodded and tried to sit up, but the dragon pushed them back down, and then they noticed the blood that was coming from the rider's leg and the injuries that the dragon had, and this caused Toothless to make a strange purr to the other dragon as if asking whether they were okay. As the dragon tried to stand up, it simply fell back down in obvious pain, and this caused Gobber to help the dragon up so that Toothless could get underneath and almost carry the dragon back to Gobber's forge, though the dragon was too weak to put up a fight, the rider didn't fail to notice and they watched the dragon be taken away.

"Come on, we need to get you to the healers." Astrid told the rider, and she offered them her hand, watching as they took it and hoisted them self onto their feet, but this caused them to almost fall back to the floor, yet they were caught by Stoick.

"I've got him, Astrid." Stoick told her.

"Who are you calling a 'him'?" The rider asked, though he still sounded like a male.

"Um, you are a male aren't you?" Stoick asked.

"No." The rider told him, moving to pull her hood down and her mask in order to uncover long brunette hair, a heart shaped face and quite beautiful features.

"Oh, well my apologies Miss..." Stoick told her, though he still looked flabbergasted that she could be confused as a man.

"Classerson, Caverna Classerson." She told him, slowly going back to silence as they arrived at the healers and Stoick left Astrid with her as the healers removed her pants and they patched up her leg and other injuries as Astrid fixed the cut in her pants where her injury had been.

Astrid stayed with her as she watched the healers stitch up her leg and she turned her back to give her some privacy as she put her pants back on as well as her weapons.

"So, Caverna, where are you from?" She asked her.

"I'm from Crendor." She told her, moving to stand up.

"Whoa, you've got to stay sat." Astrid told her, trying to get her to sit back down.

"Yeah, where I'm from, I'm not supposed to rest." She told her as she side stepped around her. "Anyway, I need to check on my dragon, we must return home as soon as possible."

"Where is Crendor, anyway?" Astrid asked her, not wanting to argue with her.

"It's a four day ride from here on a dragon." She told her as she limped to the front door with Astrid following her.

"What made you fly all the way out here?" She asked.

"To find people who are able to help to protect my family and my village." Caverna told her, and it looked like it was hard for her to admit.

"Why would you need our help?" Astrid asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. "You're a Viking right?"

"Yes and that is why it has taken me so long to leave my tribe and come and ask for help from anyone." She sighed. "Can we just go and see my dragon?"

"Alright, let's go." Astrid led her out of the healer's den, making sure she was able to keep up, even though she was quite fast for someone who had an injured leg. "Wow, you're fast."

"I've had a lot of injuries." She told her. "You get used to limping after the first forty times."

"Wow, I guess you must really, really need our help."

"We do, but I probably would have gotten injured anyway, I am a Viking after all, injuries are just occupational hazards."

Astrid laughed. "Yeah, you're right about that."

As they got to Gobber's shop, they found the dragon lying on a rock table, and Hiccup, Gobber, Stoick, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs standing around it.

"Hey guys." Astrid smiled, almost running into Hiccup's arms as he turned around to smile at her. "How's the dragon?"

"Snowdrop, her name is Snowdrop."

Everyone turned around and looked at her, then back at the injured dragon and then they all looked over at Toothless who had jumped down from the roof and walked over to the dragon – now known as Snowdrop.

"What kind of dumb name is that?" Snotlout asked.

"What kind of name is Hookfang?" Caverna asked in retaliation as she moved to stroke her dragon's face. "How bad is she?"

Gobber moved to join her at her side. "She broke her left front leg, cut her tail and she's got a scratch across her right eyes, overall I think she's rather lucky."

Caverna nodded. "When do you think she will be able to fly?"

"I think the minute that she is able to stand up, she will be able to fly short distances...Which should be good for where you're from right?"

"Not really." Caverna told him.

"Why, where are you from?" Stoick asked.

"I'm from Crendor; it's a four day flight from here." She told them, not letting her eyes leave the blue of her dragons.

"What brings you all the way out to Berk?" Stoick asked her, feeling shocked that both her and Snowdrop were able to survive a flight hat long without any noticeable accessories, such as food and water.

"That's something that I need to talk to you about, as leader of Berk." Caverna told him.

Stoick nodded, gesturing for her to come with him and doing the same for Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup nodded and looked back at his dragon.

"Are you coming bud?"

Toothless simply shook his head and he sat on the floor beside the female dragon, determined to watch her for any improvement no matter how small it was. This caused Hiccup to raise an eyebrow, but he still went up to the Great Hall with Astrid, Caverna, his father and Gobber.


	3. The Villiage of Hell

**in this one we get to see dragon talk**  


After his rider left, Toothless watched the other riders leave, before he looked back at the female dragon as she lay on the stone table, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow and she looked so weak that Toothless took pity on her. He gave off a noise of comfort and almost worries as he nudged the dragon. At his nudge, the dragon opened her eyes to look at him and Toothless seemed to freeze at seeing the deep blue of her eyes. Even as a dragon, Toothless was able to admit that he was starting to find this younger female dragon beautiful.

_"Who are you?"_

Toothless didn't seem to realise that the question had come from the dragon herself, her voice sounded just as beautiful as her eyes. However, he shook his head when he realised that she was talking to him.

_"My name is Toothless, Hiccup is my rider. Your name is Snowdrop?"_

_"Yes, Caverna is my rider and my family."_

_"Don't you have anyone else, a mate for example?" _Toothless asked and he sounded rather hopeful for her to say that she didn't have a mate.

_"No, I'm the only Night Fury on our island, and the other dragons are too cocky."_

Toothless let out a breath that he didn't seem to realise that he was holding, and he gave her a toothless smile.

"_What about you?" _Snowdrop asked him.

"_No, I don't have anyone, but Hiccup and my other dragon friends." _He told her. "_Are you feeling any better?"_

_"Sort of."_ She told him, forcing herself onto her feet, though she fell back down.

At seeing her fall back down, this caused Toothless to put his head underneath hers to allow her to at least sit up.

"_Thank you."_ She told him, giving him her own toothless smile. "_But why are you helping me?_"

Toothless looked up, and although he couldn't exactly work out why he was so intent on helping the female, he gave her a sort of shrug. "_Because, I want to be friends with you?_"

The female seemed to think this option over for a few minutes, before she gave him a small nod. "_I'd like that, Toothless."_

This made him smile and he gently put her head back down on the rock, before he nuzzled her gently in comfort, before he rested his head beside her.

Meanwhile, Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting in the Great Hall, watching Caverna as she explained why she was here, and they all seemed relatively surprised at how active she was even with her leg injury.

"So, you need our help?" Gobber asked.

"Yes." Caverna told him. "My village is plagued by a mad man and his band of followers; they are intent on bringing our village to the ground."

"You have dragons, why do you need our help?" Stoick asked.

"Because he is too strong, you saw the wounds on my dragon, my brother's is twice as bad."

"Does this man only attack dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"No...He only attacks them when they try and help us..." Cavern trailed off.

"What else does he do?" Astrid asked gently, she could see that she somehow felt ashamed of what she would have to tell them.

Caverna looked at her, before she started to remove her weapons and she took off the top part of her clothes to reveal a green version of the red shirt that Astrid wore, and she pulled the shirt up revealing a scar across her stomach and then one that travelled up her side, under her breast bindings and to the edge of her over coat.

"Others are worse...And some have scars that can never heal." Caverna told them.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked her, he too could see that there was more and that she was ashamed. "Please, don't be ashamed of it, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault, I could prevented it happening to my sister." She sighed. "The man who haunts are world not only destroys our villages and our livestock, he destroys our lives. When a girl becomes of age, he take them..."

"Becomes of age for what?" Stoick asked.

"To be bedded."

The revelation earned a gasp from Astrid, who clasped her hands to her mouth, and Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"He knows when we all become of age, so he forces us to bear his children, though we ensure that no female is treated like that again." Caverna finished.

"So, do you have a child?" Gobber asked.

"No...Because of the scar I have, I've been made barren by him." She moved to refasten her swords back onto her waist after she had fixed the top part of her outfit and she put any other weapons back where she found them. "It's literally a village of hell."

That night, Caverna went to sleep at Hiccup and Stoick's house, and she looked around Hiccup's room.

"I like your drawings." She told him as she stood in front of his desk looking at all of his drawings of Toothless and Astrid. "They're really good."

"Thank you, some of them are my really early ones, from when I first met Toothless." He showed her the ones that he spoke of.

"How long have you been Toothless' rider, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I've been his rider, since I was fourteen, so around four years now."

"Wow, so you didn't find him from an egg and he still treats you like you are one of him?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Hiccup smiled. "What about you, how long have you known Snowcap?"

"Since she was an egg, she's ten now." Caverna told him.

"Really, so she doesn't have any dragon instincts?" Hiccup asked

"Oh, she does, she can hunt and fish and do everything your dragon can, but she just prefers to be in a stable with Lightning, my brother's dragon." Caverna told him as she sat on the windowsill. "Will the dragons be alright where they are?" The two teens had gone back to the forge to check on Snowcap and had found that she and Toothless had fallen asleep, their heads next to each others.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, the worst that could happen is that that a Terrible Terror could try and play, but Toothless will help her."

Caverna nodded. "Thank you, Hiccup." She smiled as he bowed his head to her and left the room, going to sleep downstairs. This went on for a few days, Caverna staying in Hiccup's room, Hiccup staying on the floor by the fireplace downstairs and Toothless staying with Snowcap at the forge as she healed.

After a few days, Hiccup and Caverna were sitting on the steps of the Great Hall, she had decided to keep him company since Astrid had been kept busy by her mother that morning, and she was showing him one of her knives.

"So, you made this?" Hiccup asked, admiring the heavily decorative silver handle and the snake that was engraved into the blade.

"Yeah, it's one of my recent ones, my brother, sister and I spend time in the forge when we can, but with everything that's going on we can't." She shrugged.

Hiccup looked at her as he handed back the knife. "Your sister is one of those women you told us about, isn't she?"

Caverna nodded. "She only just came of age when he took her virtue."

Hiccup nodded, and he was about to say something else to her, when they suddenly heard someone shouting for them.

"Hiccup, Caverna!" They looked over and saw Astrid running up the stairs to them, with Ruffnut and Tuffnut following on behind.

"Hey Astrid, what's up?" Hiccup asked, standing as Caverna did and she put her knife back where it was normally kept on her outfit.

"You two have to get down to the town square immediately." Astrid told them.

"Yeah, your dragons might just kill Hookfang." Ruffnut told them.

"Or Hookfang might kill them." Tuffnut told them. "Either way it's going to be cool."

Caverna looked at Hiccup, and Hiccup looked at her, before she ran off towards the town square, where sure enough, Hookfang was having a standoff with Toothless and Snowcap, occasionally attacking the two dragons, though it was mainly Snowcap that was attacked, Toothless just attacked Hookfang to get Snowcap free.

"Toothless." Hiccup called and Toothless stopped fighting, looking at him.

However, this didn't stop Hookfang, who saw that now Toothless wasn't going to fight back, went for Snowcap, catching her in her jaw and threw her into a rock, and was about to blast her, when Caverna stood in front of her dragon, now her hood and mask were up, and she was using her own body as a shield.

"If someone doesn't get this dragon away from me and mine, I will personally cut its nose off." She warned.

"Snotlout, get your dragon under control." This command came from Astrid, who was stood beside Hiccup and Toothless.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, before he managed to calm Hookfang down. "Why do you guys care about that dragon, she isn't one of ours." He gestured to Snowcap and Caverna.

"Because, they are our friends, Snotlout." Hiccup told him, and he looked confused as he went to check Toothless out for serious injuries, but he pushed him away and walked over to Snowcap, nuzzling her. Caverna watched as Snowcap nuzzled the male dragon in return.

"Well, someone's made a bond." Caverna told them, a smile apparent in her voice though it was hidden by the hood and mask. "But your friend is right, Snowcap and I don't belong here, we need to return to our people."

Snowcap gave her a sad noise, but she understood that they needed to leave, nuzzling Toothless once more before she walked to her rider.

"_Wait, Snowcap, do you really have to go?"_ Toothless asked her, though to everyone else, it just sounded like a strange growl.

"_I do, my rider is right; our people will be worried about us."_ Snowcap told him. "_I wish you could come with me though, it would be nice to have someone like you there Toothless."_

_"I don't see why I can't, Hiccup will want to help your village, so does his mate." _Toothless told her, running up to her.

"Toothless, come back here." Hiccup told him, before he looked at Caverna. "We'll come with you, to help your village."

Caverna smiled. "Thank you Hiccup." They all looked to the side as Stoick landed on his dragon, Skullcrusher.

"Well, we are ready for a long journey; I hope your village will readily accept our help." Stoick told Caverna.

"They will be when they've gotten used to the idea, after all, we are Vikings, and we can be quite stubborn." Caverna told him, and she fixed her outfit, pulling the bottom part of her mask down, but she kept the hood up as she checked her dragon over and Toothless remained present as Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs al went to get their things for the journey, and Snotlout made sure to take Hookfang with him.

As Snotlout got his saddlebags ready, he kept looking out of his window at Hookfang to make sure that she stayed there.

"What on Earth were you thinking Hookfang?" He asked. "You know that her dragon is important to her."

Hookfang didn't even acknowledge that he was talking to her, she was too busy eating from a barrel of fish that she had been given.

"And despite what I said, she's pretty good looking." Snotlout continued, oblivious to the fact that his dragon hadn't been paying attention, and he made his dragon fly back to the others. When he reached the others, he went back to sounding cold and heartless as he told them that he was going to b joining them, and they all flew off following Caverna's lead after Stoick left Gobber in charge of the tribe while they were gone. Thing were tense between Snowcap and Hookfang and this made things tense between Snotlout and Caverna, something that the rest of the group hoped would stop soon.


	4. Warm Journey, Cold Reception

Warm Journey, Cold Reception

Two days of straightforward flying, was starting to get to everyone but Caverna and Snowcap, and even though he was trying to keep up with her, even Toothless felt the strain of flying this long.

"Caverna, we need to rest, the dragons are exhausted." Hiccup called to her.

Caverna had Snowcap turn around to look at him as she heard his voice and she saw how tired everyone was and she patted her dragon's head, looking at her then back at them. "There should be an island five minutes away from here; will you guys be able to make it?"

"We can, can't we bud?" Hiccup asked, as he and Stoick rode their dragons after her, with Astrid flying alongside them on Stormfly and the twins keeping up behind them on Barf and Belch, whilst Snotlout followed idly on Hookfang and finally Fishlegs and brought up the end of the group on Meatlug. Eventually, they came across an island that after a quick scout, Snowcap deemed to be safe for them and they all let their dragon's land and the group ate and rested whilst Caverna sat on top of a rock with Snowcap lying beside her, stroking her dragon's scales. However, when Toothless joined them, Caverna gave them some privacy and she walked over to the edge of the cliff that they were near, and her hands rested on either handle of her swords, as she looked out over the sea.

"_Are you alright Snowdrop?"_ Stormfly asked as she lay on the other side of her.

"_Yeah, I'm okay; I just worry for my rider."_ She looked over at Caverna. "_She's worried for her family."_

Stormfly looked over at Caverna, as did Toothless, before they both looked at Snowdrop.

"_We will be back at your village soon, and then everything will be alright." _Toothless told her.

Snowdrop nodded, knowing that Toothless was right and she lay her head down on the ground, as both Toothless and Stormfly done the same, putting their heads close to hers.

Astrid and Hiccup watched their dragons and they smiled at each other, glad that Toothless had found someone of his own kind but that both he and Stormfly were treating her like she belonged here.

"They're getting on really well aren't they?" Astrid asked him as she watched the three dragons all lying together.

"Yeah they are." Hiccup smiled.

"You don't think that Toothless and Snowcap would mate, do you?"

"It's a possibility, I mean, Snowcap is ten years old, Toothless is about our age, they are both the right age and the obviously like each other." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's true, and Night Furies are still rare, I mean we've only found two until now." Astrid looked over at them. "I can't believe Caverna got in front of Hookfang, Hookfang could have killed her."

"I know, that was certainly different, I mean when Hookfang is angry not even I would get in front of her."

"I guess, if you love your dragon enough, you'll do anything to keep them safe."

"Yeah, that's true; I mean I'd get in between Toothless and another dragon if he was going to get hurt, just like you'd do the same for Stormfly."

"And then you'd pull me out of the way." She told him teasingly.

"Of course I would, because you're my girlfriend and I don't want to lose you." He told her, gently kissing her lips.

Astrid smiled at her boyfriend, returning his kiss, before she rested her head against him and settled down to rest.

After a few hours rest, they all set off again, towards Caverna's island, with Stoick flying right alongside her.

"Caverna, what are your parents like?" Stoick asked her.

"My father is the chief of the tribe, he is known as Brock the Charismatic." She told him, looking over at him. "That's why our problems started, my father is too kind, he took him in and my mother is no better, she nursed him to health and well you know how he has repaid us." She sighed.

"I know your father well; we were boys together before he left Berk." Stoick told her. "We were good friends."

"I know, my father told me of a man, Stoick the Vast, he said that he would help us, or know someone who could." Caverna told him.

Stoick smiled softly at her. "What are you siblings like; you mentioned having a brother and a sister."

"Yes, I've got an older twin brother Eridor, and a younger sister Eleanor, but only my brother and I are dragon riders, my sister doesn't like flying." Caverna told him with a fond smile.

"Your family sounds like they are really close to each other." Stoick told her.

"Well, we siblings are close to one another and our mother, but we aren't close to our father, he thinks that my brother and I are too unruly." Caverna sighed. "We only seem like this so we can look after the village."

"Your father has lost his fight, hasn't he?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, he lost is a few years ago, since then Eridor and I have been trying to run the village and getting ourselves trained to deal with what's happening as well as trying to look after everyone." She sighed. "I don't know how you do it Stoick."

Stoick smiled. "Well, I don't have a raging lunatic terrorising the village." He reminded her.

"That's true." She sighed.

Things went well from there for the riders as they flew over the seas, everything was quiet, and occasionally they would ask Caverna questions about her life and the village where she was taking them too. It had now been four days of flying, and they were close to Caverna's home, which she seemed grateful for. They made their last stop on another abandoned island, or so they thought was abandoned, since Snotlout went to check it out for them. As they all sat around a fire, each one having either a drink of water or some food, as the dragons all lounged around, getting themselves comfortable. However, just as they were about to fully relax, Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly and Skullcrusher all looked up in alarm.

"What's the matter bud?" Hiccup asked, standing up and walking over to Toothless, who had suddenly curled himself around Snowcap.

"What's the matter girl?" Astrid asked, running over to Stormfly.

As everyone else ran over to their dragons to try and calm them down as they got more and more nervous, Caverna noticed something running towards them and she stood up. It was a purple Deadly Nadder, and Hiccup and Astrid before called for her to get out of the way but she didn't, instead she found herself pinned beneath it by one of its feet. Just as the others were about to attack the Nadder, Snowcap shot out from where Toothless had tried to hide her and she pounced on the Nadder the pair of them rolling around snapping at each other but it wasn't fighting, they looked to be playing.

"What in the name of Gods?" Fishlegs asked as Caverna stood up and dusted herself down. "Okay, get out here and get or dragon." Caverna spoke, well more like called to the trees.

"Caverna, there is no one there." Tuffnut told her.

"Eridor, get out here, now." Cavern carried on, and sure enough a burly looking man walked out from behind a rock.

"Dear sister, you really must stop that." He told Caverna and the siblings stood side by side, and they both whistled.

It was a strange whistle, it sounded hollow and ghostly, but it still stopped the dragons from play fighting and Snowcap walked over to Caverna whilst the Nadder walked over to the man, now known as Eridor.

When the dragons had returned to their owners, and the other dragons had recognised the new dragon to not be a threat, they all started to calm down.

"You travel with quite a pack sister." Eridor told her as he looked around at the group.

"Eridor, I wish to introduce the people who shall help our village." Caverna told him, and she gestured to each man and woman in turn giving them their name and the name of their dragon.

Eridor bowed his head to them. "My name is Eridor, son of Brock, soon to be chief of the Destroyer Tribe, and this is my Deadly Nadder, Lightning." He told them, his voice rang with authority. "Our father spoke greatly of you Stoick the Vast; it is an honour to meet you in the flesh."

Stoick bowed his head. "It is an honour to meet you Eridor." The two men shared a handshake.

Eridor nodded. "I must say sister, I expected you to be quicker, and after all you are the only one to ride a Nightfury."

"Do not torment her Eridor, you know how she gets." Caverna told him as she scratched the top of her dragon's head.

Eridor rolled his eyes, before he climbed onto the back of Lightning, looking at the group. "Shall we ride on or do you all need a few more moments rest?"

"We can ride on now, how far is Crendor?" Stoick asked.

"About, an hour and a half's dragons ride." Eridor told him.

"Then let's go." Stoick gestured for the others to get onto their dragons and when they did, they flew off after the siblings.

They reached the island in good time, the sun had reached its highest, signalling that it was noon, and upon their dragon's landing, Eridor and Caverna were pounced on by a swarm of people, all of them talking at once, and it surprised the group with how quick they were able to deal with it and make sense of it.

"Is it always like that?" Hiccup asked Caverna.

"Not always, especially if we bring visitors, I guess they had a good omen whilst we were gone." Caverna told them.

"So what do we do?" Astrid asked her.

"You might want to meet our mother and father." Eridor told them, just as there was a loud crash and a bellowing voice.

"Eridor, Caverna!"

"Uh-oh, he's angry." Caverna looked at her brother. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Well you were away for a long time." Eridor told her.

She sighed, looking at her brother. "Take the dragons to the stables; I need to take them up to the house." She looked back at the group of Berkians that she had brought with her. "My brother will ensure that your dragons are comfortable."

"Good luck." Eridor told her once he led all of the dragons away, and Caverna led the group along paths until they got to a house on the cliff. This was going to be fun.


	5. Meeting the Family

Upon getting to the house, Caverna pulled her hood and mask down before she opened the door, and when the door was open, she strode inside.

"Mother, father!" She called out, and then there was a sound that reminded people of a stampede of yak and a woman came through a door to their left.

"Caverna, where in god's name have you been?" The woman asked.

"I went to do what I said that I would." She told her, gesturing to the group behind her. "I went to get help."

"Your father and I have been worried sick."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I've been away for longer than I promised, but I had to be, she was hurt."

"Oh that infernal dragon, she will get you into trouble one day." The woman told her, and before Cavern could reply, she cut her off, looking at the people with her. "Hello, I'm Helena."

"Hello Helena, I'm Stoick, and this is my son Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid, and their friends Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Stoick told her, gesturing to each of the teens as he said their name.

"Stoick the Vast, it's been a while since I've heard your gruff voice."

The noise came from a man, who was tall like Stoick as well as bulky, but with dark brunette hair and a thick beard.

"Ah, Brock, Caverna told me that you were having some troubles."

"Nothing that we can't handle."

"Hah!" Caverna told him. "That's your stupidest lie yet."

"Caverna, enough, now take your other friends to meet your sister." Helena told her, watching her daughter bow her head and lead the rest of the teens down a flight of stairs to a door, and once she was told to come in, she led them into the room.

Inside, the room was plain, with a bed, chest of drawers, a shelf which held a small range of books and there was a girl stood by the window.

"Sister, I'm home." Caverna spoke. "I've brought some people who have come to help us."

At hearing the voice, the girl turned around, showing a heavily pregnant and young girl, who looked no older than sixteen, with dark flowing hair and a pretty face which held both childish features yet looked filled by the late stage of pregnancy that she was obviously experiencing.

"Caverna, mother and father had been worried sick." She scolded her obviously older sister.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I have people who are here to help the village." She gestured to the group. "This is Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." She gestured to each person in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Astrid smiled. "Your older sister told us a lot about you."

The girl nodded. "I bet she didn't tell you my name though." She laughed as everyone went quiet in slight guilt. "My name is Eleanor."

The group spent most of the night talking to Eleanor and they kept her company throughout the night, before they all had to go to bed, with Caverna showing everyone to their rooms, the twins sharing a room, Hiccup and Stoick shared a room, and so did Fishlegs and Snotlout, whilst Astrid shared a room with Caverna. For once they all shared a decent night sleep, except for Caverna who remained sitting by the door to keep an ear out for any sounds of an attack.

Meanwhile, down in the dragon stable, Toothless and Snowcap were sharing a stall together, and he was watching her as she pulled straw closer to her, in order to make a bed.

"_Toothless_?"

"_Yes Snowcap_?" He asked, looking over at her.

"_I know this is weird, but have you ever mated with anyone before_?" She asked, her cheeks gaining a red blush.

"_No I haven't...Why_?"

"_Oh, um no reason, I was just, um, it doesn't matter_." She moved to lie down on her pile of straw, and she watched Toothless lie down across the stall from her.

"_Can you lie over here with me_?" She asked him quietly and sheepishly as she looked over at him.

"_Is that what you want_?" He asked, and at her nod, he got up and wandered over to him, moving to lie behind her and he put his head next to hers, resting a wing over her. At feeling his wing go over her she gave a smile that he couldn't see, but she also leant into him, snuggling close as they both fell into a comfortable sleep. Meanwhile, in the pen which held Eridor's Nadder, Lightning, and Stormfly, they were both on different sides of the pen grooming themselves, almost refusing to so much as look at each other. Although, in the end, it was Stormfly who started a conversation with the male Deadly Nadder.

"_So, you and Snowcap?"_ She asked.

"_What about us?"_ Like Eridor his voice rang with some form of authority and Stormfly realised that out of him and the Nightfury, he was the dominant dragon in this village.

"_You two look pretty close."_

"_We are, she is my only family, besides my rider and his sisters."_ Lightning told her as he moved to lay down in the straw on his side of the pen.

"_So you aren't mates then?"_ Stormfly asked as she too lay down on the straw in her side of the pen.

"_No, I care for her as a sister too much to make her my mate, and anyway a Deadly Nadder and a Nightfury are an unusual mix."_

_"__That is true."_ Stormfly mused, before she looked over the dragon's body, and she saw the numerous amounts of scars he had that were left over from the cuts and bites that he had been given throughout his life. "_Where did you get those?"_

Lightning looked down at his scars, before he looked at her. "_The man who comes here, has an army each one has a dragon, I defend my family and my home, the scars are trivial."_ He seemed to just shrug them off like they were nothing.

"_Well don't worry, you have me, my friends and our riders here now, we will help you and your riders defend your home." _Stormfly promised as she laid her head down and slowly fell asleep, still watching the Deadly Nadder who seemed to interest her very much.


	6. Death

**Just to clear something up, Hookfang is a girl dragon (just watch how to train your dragon: a gift of the night fury) it will explain **

The next morning, Astrid found Caverna asleep with her head against the wall, since she had stayed sitting in that chair the whole night, and she quietly got up and walked over, shaking her right shoulder.

"Caverna, wake up, its morning." Astrid told her, and she watched the girl blink her eyes open.

"Did I fall asleep?" Caverna asked.

Astrid nodded. "You needed it; you hadn't slept for the whole journey back here."

"I usually don't sleep at all; I'm usually trying to save my village from being burnt down by the people who wish to destroy our home." She told her as she got to her feet, stretching as she yawned. When they were fully awake, they walked up to the top floor and sat with the rest of Astrid's friends as they ate breakfast. However, they didn't fail to notice that neither Caverna nor Eridor ate.

"Caverna, Eridor, why don't you join us?" Ruffnut asked, batting her eyelashes at Eridor, who didn't fail to notice.

"No thank you, we have jobs to do, and I suggest if you're all here to help then you should do the same." He told them, putting his jacket of spikes on as he left the room.

"Moody much?" Snotlout asked.

"Pay no heed to my brother, he's always like this in the morning, but Ruffnut, I wouldn't put your hopes up with trying to impress him, every girl has tried and most have failed...Sometimes the same girl on more than one occasion." Caverna told them.

"You said most." Ruffnut pointed out. "So, I have a chance?"

"A limited one, but he swore off love a long time ago." Caverna told them, standing up. "When everyone is finished, I'll meet you all in the town centre."

"How do we know where that is?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just look for me, I can't blend in with a crowd." She told them, before she pulled her hood up and left them to finish their breakfast.

When Caverna was gone, the group decided to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what do you guys think actually goes on here?" Ruffnut asked.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked her.

"Well come on, they obviously don't get attacked, their village is intact." Tuffnut told them.

"In case it has escaped your minds, Caverna's family sleep under the house." Astrid told them.

"Astrid's right and you only do that if something i going to happen to your home, such as having it burnt down." Hiccup told them.

"So, why do they sleep under ground again?" Ruffnut asked again, which had both Astrid and Hiccup face palm themselves.

"Forget it." Hiccup told them, before he sighed. "I feel sorry for her."

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

"Because she and her brother run everything around here, and well we've seen what's happened with her sister, maybe she feels like her brother did before he left just then."

"What, moody?" Snotlout asked.

"No, stressed and unhappy." Hiccup told him.

"But we are going to help, right?" Astrid asked the group.

"Of course, I mean someone as pretty as Caverna shouldn't have to deal with things like this." Fishlegs told them, before he went bright red at realising what he had said. "I mean...Um..."

"Ooo, Fishlegs had a crush." Ruffnut teased, causing the boy to go bright red.

"Come on; leave him alone, it's perfectly fine to have a crush on someone." Snotlout told them. "But he knows that he doesn't stand a chance."

"Snotlout, Caverna won't touch you with a barge pole, you know that." Astrid told him as she stood up and put her breakfast dishes into the bucket that had been left for them, before she watched the others do the same, and they all left the house, walking towards where they could see Caverna, in her usual suit and she and Eridor were handing out what looked like rations to the villagers that stood in a line in front of them.

"Are those rations?" Astrid whispered.

"It looks like it, wow; things must be really bad here." Hiccup told her as they walked over to Caverna and Eridor.

"Caverna, what can we do to help?" Astrid asked her when they were close enough.

"I need you to do a scout, but only four of you need to do it." She told her. "The rest need to remain in the village."

"Okay, will we need our dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, one needs to go north into the hills, Hiccup could do that one Toothless, one needs to go west to the beach, that could be the twins on Barf and Belch, someone needs to go East to the farmlands, that could be Snotlout on his dragon, and then Fishlegs and Astrid can stay with me and Eridor."

"Um, you forgot south, duh!" Snotlout told her.

"There isn't anything to find out in sea Snotlout." She told him, with a roll of her eyes. "Look for anything that could be out of balance, such as people lying on the ground and not answering if you say something."

"Whatever." Snotlout mused, walking off with Hiccup, Ruff, Tuff and Eridor, who showed them to where the dragons were, and Astrid, Fishlegs and Caverna went back to giving out food rations.

Meanwhile, in the stable, Toothless woke up with a smile on his face as he noticed Snowcap curled into him and still fast asleep. It looked as if it was still dark due to the panels of wood that made up the shell of the stables, but he still managed to find the pile of fish that were set out in a pyramid at the far end of the stall. So being careful, he got up without jostling the sleeping dragon too much, and he walked over to the pile of fish, throwing one towards her for each one that he ate. Soon enough, the scent of fish was enough to wake her up and Snowcap stirred.

"_Toothless_?" She asked.

"_I'm here Snowcap, I have split the pile of fish that we have been given, though I admit there is very little_." Toothless told her.

"_There will be, even we dragons are rationed, we hardly have enough food to feed the humans of the village_." Snowcap told him, eating the small amount of fish in front of her, before she stood up and nuzzled him.

Toothless nuzzled her back, accidentally pushing her over onto her back, and he froze realising what their position suggested and he moved away from her, watching her get back onto her feet.

"_I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me_." Toothless told her, as he blushed a deep red colour.

"_It's okay Toothless_." She told him, walking over and sitting in front of him. "_I know that we've only know each other for a few days, but, well, I wanted to ask you if we could be mates_."

Toothless looked at her wondering if she was actually asking what he thought she was, and when she cocked her head, he knew that she was telling him the truth. "_We can be mates, Snowcap_."

She gave him a goofy smile, before she licked his cheek just as the door to the barn opened and Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Eridor walked in.

"Hey Toothless, buddy." Hiccup smiled and Snowcap watched as Toothless ran over and nuzzled him.

Ruff and Tuff went to get their dragon, as Snotlout done the same thing, before they waited outside as Eridor got Snowcap, Stormfly and Meatlug outside and had Snowcap lead them off towards where their riders were, but before Snowcap could get too far away, Toothless ran after her and nuzzled her, before they gave each other a loving lick to their cheeks.

"Awe, that's just sweet." Ruffnut told them with a smile, and when she noticed the surprised looks she got she shrugged. "What?"

"You don't usually call anything sweet." Hiccup pointed out.

"Well, I'm trying to be girly." She shrugged. "But I don't like it." She got onto her dragon had as her brother done the same, and she flew off along with Tuffnut, Hiccup and Snotlout as Eridor followed the dragons back towards where Caverna was just finishing off giving out rations.

"How did we do?" He asked as Fishlegs and Astrid walked over to their dragons, and Snowcap joined her rider.

"We did well, we had enough, just." She sighed. "We can't carry on like this, we need more supplies."

"And where will we get them from Caverna? There is nothing left." Eridor shouted.

"Do not treat me like some deaf child." She warned her brother, the twins squaring each other up despite Eridor being taller than his sister.

"Whoa, hey come on guys don't fight, look what else do we have to do?" Astrid asked, trying to keep the peace between the twins.

"We need to visit people in their homes, to make sure that they are alright." Caverna told them.

"Great, let's go and do that." Fishlegs told them.

"Alright, Astrid you start on the left, Eridor the right, Fishlegs and I will take the middle, all meet back here afterwards."

"Okay, can our dragons come with us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course, as long as they don't mind walking." Caverna told them as she started to walk away, Snowcap at her heals and Fishlegs followed close behind.

As they walked around the village, Fishlegs decided to get to know more about Caverna, s he decided to keep her talking.

"How long have you had Snowcap then?"

"Since she was an egg, she's ten years old now, and I found her when my brother and I had reached eight years of age." She smiled at the memory. "We were climbing the cliff that stands near our home and on the way up, we found a nest, and two eggs were inside it though they looked really different to each other."

"Really?" He asked. "What did the Nightfury egg look like?"

"t was midnight blue, with a lighter blue colour from the markings, but did you know that when they are born, Night furies aren't actually the colour she is now?" Caverna asked.

"Really?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, they are blue, not sky blue, but this flower blue." She picked up a flower which was a deep blue.

Fishlegs took the flower and he admired it for a few minutes, before he tucked it behind her left ear. "There, it matches your eyes."

Caverna gained a soft blush to her cheeks. "Um, thank you Fishlegs." She gave him a smile, before she carried on with their checks. When everything was done, she joined Astrid and Eridor back in the town centre, and they were soon joined by the others, and Caverna seemed surprised when Toothless and Snowcap shared a loving nuzzle.

"Looks like someone, has finally found a mate." Caverna smiled at her dragon who gave her a nod.

"So, what happens now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, now we can go and find somewhere to relax before the next hand out of rations." Eridor told them, as he climbed back onto the back of his dragon and his sister done the same.

"Come on, we know the perfect place, and we get a great view of the village." When everyone was on their dragons, they all flew off; following Eridor ad Caverna to the top of a mountain where there was a large grass verge and they all set their dragons down on it. It didn't take long, for everyone to lie down on the grass and find that they were falling into a state of relaxation, especially Fishlegs. However, the twins managed to stay awake, as did Caverna, Eridor, Astrid and Hiccup.

They weren't able to relax for long, before a loud horn sounded through the mountains, jolting everyone into a sitting position and they all looked around frozen.

Uh, what was that?" Tuffnut asked.

"The call, something is wrong." Eridor told them as he stood up and he held his hand out to the side, Lightning flying up into the sky, before he hovered in front of his rider so he only had to jump off of the cliff edge and he would land on his dragon.

"Eridor, our sister..." Caverna only got that far before her brother flew off and she whistled, Snowcap running and letting Caverna jump onto her back, and the other teens followed her as they flew back towards the village.

When she got to the centre of the village, Caverna had dismounted before Snowcap had gotten within a metre of the ground and the group soon joined her, as they were met by an old man who was obviously an elder.

"What is it?" Caverna asked her voice urgent and worried.

"Your sister, it is time for her child to be born." The Elder told her, and this had Caverna breaking into a run towards her home and Snowcap tried to follow her rider, but the Elder grabbed her neck, ignoring the growl that this elicited from Toothless, as he stopped the dragon from following.

"No Snowcap, you stay here with the rest of the dragons."

As the other teens looked around they noticed that the whole village had joined them as they waited for news upon the birth. And after a few hours, they looked to finally be getting some, as everyone stood up as they saw figures approaching and the sound of babies crying followed, however no one from the village rejoiced. Especially, not when they saw Caverna get thrown to the floor in front of them and Snowcap growled in a warning to Caverna's father as he was the one to throw her to the floor. However, everyone looked on as three nursemaids walked forward carrying three bundles of blankets.

"Brock?" The Elder asked.

"Triplets, my daughter gave birth to triplets, they are all sisters." Brock told the crowd, and everyone from the village gasped, before Brock started speaking again. "Give me a knife Caverna."

"No."

"Caverna, do as I say." Brock ordered, watching his daughter stand up.

"I would rather slit my own throat." She told him, but this caused another Viking, grabbed her and another pulled a knife from her suit, and Hiccup realised what they were going to do, as Brock walked over to the three babies and Astrid got an idea of their place when he pulled her so that her face was buried in his chest. When it was eventually over, they all noticed Astrid look at her father with nothing but hatred.

"I will never consider you to be anything to me now." She told him, her voice layered with venom and she walked back towards her home. The group watched her leave, and Hiccup looked down at Astrid who had suddenly started crying, and he brought her somewhere where they could sit down.

"Hey, it's alright Astrid." Hiccup soothed, looking up to see Toothless, Stormfly and Snowcap joining them. "Look, the dragons have come to see if you're okay."

Astrid looked up at the dragons, giving them a weak smile, before she went back to sniffling with her head against Hiccup's chest. "He just...He just killed them...His own grandchildren...Because they were daughters...That shouldn't matter." She managed to choke out.

"I know, but we need to be strong now and keep in mind that they have gone to a better place, somewhere where they are safe an won't be rationed like everyone else is." He told her, rubbing her back. He stayed there with her until she had stopped crying, and then they decided to try and find everyone else.


	7. Attack

The day seemed to pass so much more slowly, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut seemed to be in deep shock at having to watch what Brock did to his grandchildren, in fact the only person who was fine was Stoick, and he had spent the past half an hour explaining why the children were killed in the first place. Something about it preventing the man who attacks the village from ruining anymore lives. However, now everyone was sitting outside of Caverna's home, listening to the sobbing that came from her sister. It felt like forever until the door opened and everyone stood up and Caverna walked out, sliding her jacket back on and fastening it, though she stopped just before she stood on Snotlout.

"How is she?" Astrid asked.

"Eleanor's going to be okay, she cried herself to sleep on my lap." Caverna told her, and she looked emotionless but in a scary way.

"And how are you doing?" Fishlegs asked her.

"I'll be fine." She told him. "But thank you for thinking of me, no one else in this village does." She told him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not my brother, I'm his twin but I'm a girl, barren at the least and unable to marry at the most." She shrugged.

"Why is that?" Astrid asked.

"Well duh Astrid, producing an heir to the family is the whole thing about marriage." Snotlout told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Unfortunately, he's right, but marriage isn't exactly on my list of priorities." Caverna told her. "Now come on, we have a village council meeting to go to."

The group of teens all walked down into the village, as Caverna strapped her swords to her belt and them son met up with a man.

"Garforth, I need you to make notes of the number of supplies that we have left, we need to know what situation we are going to be in for this winter." Caverna told him.

"Yes Caverna, I'll get right on it." The man nodded, walking away to what only could be known as the food store house.

When they eventually came to the Great Hall, Caverna pushed the doors open to reveal a hall that looked almost like the one back on Berk, but with a lot less people inside. That was when they noticed that the dragons had also joined the meeting. With Toothless sat beside Stoick and Snowcap and Stormfly sitting with them. Stoick was trying to calm everyone down since they were all talking at once, while Eridor simply sat in a high backed chair watching the commotion. Caverna raised an eyebrow as she watched everyone, before she simply moved to stand on top of the long table that everyone was gathered around, and she walked towards the head of it, her hands behind her back and her head held high, and she walked with purpose, but also so the only sound was her tap of her footsteps against the hard wood of the table. As she walked along the table, everyone stopped talking and looked at her, in silence.

"Is this how you treat a chief?" Caverna asked them. "The people of Crendor do not act like impatient animals in front of a guest." She warned them as she got onto the head f the table and she got back onto the stone flooring of the Great Hall.

"He isn't our chief." One man shouted.

"In fact, our chief is too busy living in his own world to help his people." A woman seconded.

"That's enough; we don't need my father to run this village whilst my brother and I can do it." Caverna told them, just as the door opened and the man that she had spoken to earlier walked in. "Ah, Garforth, what is the situation regarding our food stores?" She asked.

"We have a small problem; we only have enough meat to be rationed for the next few weeks." Garforth told her.

"That is no way enough to survive the winter." A man spoke up.

"We are going to starve!" A woman shrieked.

"Now everyone, calm down!" Caverna shouted, before she looked over at Snowcap and gave her a nod, covering her ears as Snowcap gave off a loud roar which stopped everyone in their tracks. "Thank you, now everyone, please stop panicking, that just means that we will live off of yak milk and eggs for the winter and use the meat sparingly." Caverna told them.

"Then that means you also have to cut back Caverna." Another man shouted.

"Hey, we all know what happens if she doesn't get the right amount of meat that she needs, is that what you all want, for our best warrior and shield maiden to succumb to a dangerous illness and be unable to defend us?" The man known as Garforth spoke up. This caused the people gathered to murmur amongst them, before they all agreed that they should speak no more on the matter.

When the townspeople went back outside, Caverna was grabbed by her brother, who pulled her aside.

"When were you going to tell them that you have stopped eating, in order to save this town?"

"When it is relevant, as of now, it isn't." She told him, shaking her arm free. "I'm fine Eridor, not like anyone in this village would care if I suddenly didn't get back up."

Eridor didn't say anything to disprove his sister's words, and they joined the other teens that were stood at the table. Fishlegs looked at Caverna as he leant against the table, she looked ill and no one had noticed.

"Caverna, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Fishlegs." She told him, straightening up her posture as everyone else began to notice, and she walked over to her dragon who was watching her intently.

Snowcap watched Caverna, and she noticed how Fishlegs looked at her rider, so she gave off a growl, which got him to back off.

"Easy, girl." Caverna told her, stroking her scales, before she looked back at the others, though as she was about to speak, the room suddenly jolted and everyone fell to the floor, though they were all helped to their feet by their dragons.

"Uh, what was that?" Ruffnut asked.

"He's here." Caverna told them, and she moved to pull her hood up and fasten her mask over her mouth and nose. "You don't have to help, but if you want to and can, it would be very much appreciated." She got onto her dragon's back, just as her brother got onto Lightning's back.

As they were about to leave, Hiccup and Astrid joined their side on their dragon, and Fishlegs done the same, as did Stoick, in fact the only person left behind was Snotlout who seemed determined not to help. Snowcap looked at Toothless and she gave him a small toothless smile, just as Caverna looked back at her friends who had joined them and she smiled behind her mask, before the doors were blown open the dragons flew out and Caverna and Eridor joined the fight, just as Hiccup and his friends did.

The fight was horrendous, and Hiccup and his friends were all finding it hard to keep up the fight, and a few times, Eridor and Caverna helped them in order to stop them from getting killed by the intruders of the village. However, things became harder, when Hiccup and Caverna noticed who Astrid was fighting, and it was the man who had first started the whole attack on the village in the first place. This seriously worried Hiccup, and when he saw Astrid hit the floor, he grew worried.

"Astrid!"

Caverna turned around to see what had happened and she ran towards her friend, finding them near the edge of the cliff which held nothing below it but the ocean and rocks, and she suddenly tackled the man to the floor, and the two got into a punch up, as Astrid got up. At seeing the fight between Caverna and the man, the other fights stopped and they watched what was happening, Astrid managed to get up and she ran over to Hiccup as he joined them, sliding her arms around him, before they both watched the fight. Caverna was getting the upper hand, before the man suddenly delivered a swift punch to her jaw, and this caused her to hit the floor, spitting out blood, before Snowcap suddenly pounced on the man, before he threw her off and almost over the edge of the cliff, yet she managed to hold on, and she dodged his attacks with his axe as Caverna got herself up, and she picked up her own swords, just as the man delivered a blow to Snowcap's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and as he was about to strike her again, Toothless tried to intervene, a monstrous nightmare, suddenly tackled him and they started to fight as the nightmare stopped Toothless from getting closer. However, despite Toothless not being able to help, Caverna could, and before he could strike her dragon again, she lunged at him, and grabbed the axe straight out of his hand and she slid along the floor into her dragon, holding the axe close to herself.

"Come no Caverna, give me back my axe and I will make this painless for you." The man told her.

"I don't think so." She told him, standing up, holding his axe tightly. "I refuse to let you hurt anyone else."

The man laughed. "You think that you have the ability to stop me?" He asked through his laughter. "Caverna, you can't do anything to me, you're just a girl."

"I'm not just a girl, I'm a shield maiden." She told him. "I challenge you to a final battle, here, tomorrow night. The winner gets to rule the village, the loser is dead."

"I accept your challenge, upon one condition, no weapons, no armour, which means you little leather ensemble, can't be worn." He gestures to what she was wearing.

"I accept your condition, now leave this village." She told him.

The man gave her a mocking bow, before he called hi dragon and it left Toothless alone, to run to Snowcap and nuzzle her, and he flew off, taking his axe with him. Caverna watched him go, her eyes like steel, and her body stiff and bleeding, yet she didn't notice nor did she notice the look the villagers gave her. It was one to show that she was going to be in trouble after this, but at that moment she didn't care.


	8. Realisation

"Are you crazy child?"

The question came from Caverna's father as they all stood in the village square around a bonfire, Eridor, Eleanor, Stoick, Helena, Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout were there too.

"I don't see why you care." Caverna told him as she held a wet rag to a cut in her lip; she had long since taken her dragon to the healers and then left her under the watchful eye of Toothless.

"Because, you're our daughter!" Brock suddenly thundered.

"And yet for the past few years you haven't paid attention to me." Caverna told him, she had remained the vision of calm right now. "All my achievements were given to Eridor, even though he does nothing but sit in his little throne in the Great Hall and watch."

"Do not say such lies of your older brother, Caverna; he does more for this village than any of you." Helena told her daughter, her voice becoming angry at how her son was being treated by his twin.

"Oh go and choke the pair of you, the two of you and your perfect son can go to hell." She told them, walking off, though she still looked quite calm. She soon made it up to her room, and she took off her leather top and lay it on her bed, with the knives set out on her chest of drawers, before she took off her shirt, and lay that on her bed so she was only in her leather pants and her breast restraints and she looked in her mirror at her scars that she had sustained over the years as well as the fresh cuts that she had received that night.

As she set about cleaning them, with a bowl of water that she found in her room and a rag, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" She turned around to find Fishlegs stood in the doorway, his large frame took up the entire doorway and they both froze.

Caverna wasn't normally self conscious when it came to being caught in just her breast binds, but this time she dashed to her shirt and pulled it on.

"Fishlegs, sorry, I thought you were someone else..." She told him.

"Like who, Tuffnut, or Snotlout?"

"Please don't make me vomit, but no I thought you were Astrid." She told him, wincing as the shirt got stuck to the latest cuts.

"It's okay, you can keep your shirt off, and I'll help you clean them." He told her, he offered, and when she nodded and peeled her shirt off again, he moved to stand in front of her, and he used the rag that she had been using to clean the wounds.

"Thank you for this Fishlegs."

He looked at her. "You're welcome Caverna." He gave her a soft smile which she returned. They stayed like that, with Fishlegs cleaning her wounds in silence, and then he helped her to dress them in fresh bandages, before slid her shirt on over herself.

"You know, beside those scars, and your inability to have children, any man would be lucky to have you." Fishlegs told her.

"Thank you Fishlegs." She told him kissing his cheek, however, deciding to be brave, he turned around at the moment that she went in for the kiss and their lips ended up connecting.

At feeling the spark which came from the connection of their lips, neither one decided to break the kiss and they fell into it, Caverna sliding her arms around Fishlegs' neck to pull her closer as his hands settled on her waist.

They pulled out of the kiss pretty quickly as they felt someone watching them and they looked at the doorway, noticing Astrid standing there.

"Astrid." Fishlegs breathed, moving away from Caverna.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account, I just came to see how you were feeling Caverna."

"I'm feeling alright Astrid, Fishlegs helped me by cleaning the wounds." Caverna told her.

"I bet he helped." She told them playfully, causing Fishlegs to go beetroot, and for Caverna to gain a soft blush to her cheeks. "Anyway, I'll see you both for dinner?"

"You'll see Fishlegs, I'm going to go and spend some time with Snowcap." Caverna told them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Caverna nodded, and the group headed outside, as there was a cry from near the food storage. "What's going on?" Caverna asked, before she took off running towards where the cry had come from, and what she found, made her freeze, just as it did for the rest of the village and Hiccup, Stoick and their friends.

Inside the food storage, lounging on an empty sack was Snotlout, there were discarded bones on the floor which had once been full of meat, and empty sacks of what had been fruit and grains, even the fruit baskets and the bottles of yak's milk and the bottles of mead were lying empty and discarded on the floor.

"Oh, hey guys." Snotlout shouted upon seeing his friends and he was obviously drunk.

"Snotlout, have you eaten everything?" Astrid asked.

"Yep." He smiled proudly and drunkenly. "But don't worry, they have more food."

"No we don't." Caverna told him. "This was our ration stock Snotlout, there isn't any more food left on the island."

"The boy had allowed us to starve!" Came a cry, and it was from the man that Caverna had spoken to earlier – Garforth.

At his voice, the whole village became a panic, everyone running around fretting about what they will do now since the winter was nearly here and now they had nothing.

"Everyone, please, just calm down." Caverna told them. "We still have the chickens and the yaks, they can just provide us with more eggs and milk, and we will survive the winter. I promise you."

"How, you so called saviours have eaten all of our food!" A woman shouted.

"They never meant to help us in the first place!" A man shouted, as the villagers surrounded Caverna, who had been forced to stand upon a block in order to stop people being too close for her comfort. From her new vantage point, Caverna noticed her brother who was stood leaning against a post, Lightning stood beside him, and he looked like he was just going to stay there, he didn't offer any assistance to his little sister, even though he could see that she needed it.

"Look, we can send all of them away now, the rest are going to help us, and they will, but Snotlout and his dragon can be sent home." Caverna told them. "He will be sent home tomorrow, when he has sobered up."

This seemed to please the crowd, who all left to go back to their homes, despite being starving and in need of food and Caverna sighed, her village was in big trouble and right now she was on her own, she was deep in thought as she looked out upon her village, so when she heard Astrid's voice, she jumped out of her skin.

"Caverna, you should go and rest." Astrid told her. "You have a fight to win tomorrow."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just going to check on my dragon first, then I'll go to bed, you guys go and get some sleep though."

She then walked away, towards the healer's stable where Snowcap was lying on a stone which was raised off of the ground by logs and she looked fragile and weak as she slept with bandages wrapped around her wounds to try and stem the bleeding that remained through her stitches. Toothless was lying on his own raised bed, which the healers had kindly set up for him and he was watching Snowcap sleep, nuzzling her when he noticed any signs of discomfort. When he heard her enter, Toothless started to growl in warning, but was soon silenced as he recognised the scent.

"Easy Toothless." Caverna told him, stroking him as she looked at her sleeping dragon. "How is she?"

Toothless gave her a small quiet whine to show that Snowcap was in a bad way, and he heard the sigh that Caverna made.

"Will you keep watch over her tonight?" She asked him, and as he nodded, she kissed him on the top of his head and then walked away towards her home. She hated to leave her dragon, but she recognised that she would be safe in Toothless' claws. When she was about to leave the stable, she found Stormfly walking towards the stable, and the two bowed their heads to each other.

"Look after each other for me." She whispered to the female Nadder as she stroked her cheek. "You're a pretty girl Stormfly." She told her, before she walked away; she walked through the whole village, checking everyone and everything.

This failed to go unnoticed by Astrid, who, whilst waiting for Caverna to come back, was sitting outside of her house with Hiccup.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend as he moved to sit beside her.

"Yeah, she doesn't eat, she certainly doesn't sleep much and she looks ill, Hiccup she is working herself into an early grave and no one but us two are able to see it." Astrid sighed.

"I know, but all we can do is try and make things easier for her, so that she is able to deal with everything." Hiccup told her, sliding his arm around Astrid and pulling her closer, so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Hiccup, do you think that Stoick will allow for Caverna to come and stay on Berk?" She suddenly asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid..."

"Let me finish." She told him. "I was just thinking of asking him, because she and Fishlegs have struck up a wonderful friendship, and Toothless and Snowcap are mates now, and we all know that dragons mate for life."

"Astrid, I was going to say that that is a wonderful idea, though let's keep it a secret from Caverna, at least until she wins the fight tomorrow."

"Yeah, if she wins." Astrid told him, before she sighed. "What am I saying; of course she is going to win." She stood up. "Come on, let's go to bed." She told him, and the couple stood and walked inside, kissing each other goodnight, before they went into separate rooms. Astrid was excited about her planned surprise for Caverna, she now only hoped that her friend would win her fight tomorrow and then her fate would be hers.


	9. The Final Battle

When the sun broke, Astrid looked around the room for her roommate, but wasn't surprised when she didn't see her, and she quickly got up and dressed, before she walked outside of the house. From the door she could hear a sword being sharpened and this spiked her curiosity, so she went further out of the door and turned around to look at the house. When she was able to take in the full view of the house, she noticed Caverna sat on the roof, sharpening one of her swords with a rock.

"Caverna?"

At her name, Caverna looked down at Astrid and gave her a quick smile. "Morning Astrid."

"Morning, did you sleep at all last night?"

"I had a few hours." Caverna shrugged, before she sheathed her swords and slid down off of the roof, landing in front of her. "I wasn't that tired."

"Did you go and see Snowcap?"

"Yeah, she was asleep, so I spent some time with Toothless and Stormfly...I think that's her name."

"Yeah, my dragon, Stormfly." Astrid smiled.

"Your dragons are so kind to her, it puts my mind at peace, to know that she will have someone there for her if something was to happen to me." Caverna told her as they walked down to the village.

When they reached the village, they found Caverna's family swamped by villagers, who were offering gifts to the four of them. Caverna watched them with a raised eyebrow, though Astrid just looked utterly confused.

"The villagers are paying respects...Is it too the triplets?"

"Nope, otherwise I would have been there." Caverna told her.

"Then, who?"

Caverna touched her ear, silently telling her to listen to what one of the villagers, that was shown to be Garforth, was saying.

"Chief Brock, I am sorry for the soon to be loss of your daughter Caverna, please if there is anything that I can do to be of assistance to you and your family through this difficult time, do tell me." The villager told him.

Brock nodded. "Thank you Garforth, you have been loyal to this family from the start."

"You do know that I'm not dead right?" Caverna asked.

"No, but you will be." Eleanor told her, walking over to her as her father dismissed the rest of the villagers.

"Thank you for the support sis." She told her sarcastically. "You know that I'm the best fighter this village has."

This made her family laugh. "You aren't the best fighter, your brother is." Eleanor told her.

"Eleanor shut up or I'll cut off your head." She looked at her parents. "Do either of you hear yourselves, you speak of Eridor with such mightiness and speak of me with almost disgust, my brother might be a dragon rider, he might be the oldest and the soon to be chief, but there is no way on this Earth that he lives up to his name."

All that got her was a slap across the face by her mother, only because she wasn't expecting it, it knocked her off of her feet and onto the floor.

"When this is over, if you survive tonight, I want you and your dragon off of this island by morning." Her mother hissed to her, kicking dust at her as she turned on her heel and left with the rest of Caverna's family.

When her family were gone, Astrid ran to her friend just as Hiccup did having witness what had happened with Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs and they all went to help her up to her feet.

"I'm fine." She told them when she was standing.

"Sure you are. Caverna you've just been given banishment." Fishlegs told her.

"Yes Fishlegs, I know." She looked at them. "Honestly you all look like it's the end of the dynasty; really I'm fine with it."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, before they went off to wish Snotlout a safe journey home, since he had been kicked out of the village for eating all of their food. When he had gone, Caverna sat on the edge of the cliff that he had used as a launch pad and she watched the clouds, not seeming to notice Fishlegs and Tuffnut sit next to her.

"Hey, come on, don't look so sad." Fishlegs told her.

"Yeah, Fishlegs is right, we need to make your possibly last day alive the happiest possible."

"Wow, thanks for the support." She told him, before she stood up and walked off towards the healers table.

"Nice going stupid." Ruffnut told her brother, hitting him in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to what he had done.

"She isn't going to die; she's too strong, and good, for that to happen." Hiccup told them.

"Yeah, but, like if this guy comes and kills her...Then she is dead." Ruffnut told him.

"Shut up Ruff, Hiccup is right; she's going to be fine." Fishlegs told them, and his voice had taken a new protective tone as he walked off to find Caverna.

Meanwhile, Caverna was snuggled up with Stormfly, Icecap, Toothless and Meatlug, with her feet propped up on Meatlug's back and she was resting in Stormfly's wings, with Toothless and Snowcap's heads on her lap.

"Thanks for this guys, it's nice to just relax." Caverna smiled.

Toothless looked up at her and he nuzzled her, before he nuzzled his mate, who gave him a weak and toothless smile, before she put her head back down on her rider's lap.

"Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, I need you three to promise me something." Caverna told them, causing the three dragons to look over at her. "If I don't make it through tonight then please look after Snowcap."

Toothless and Stormfly both gave her a nuzzle, with Stormfly being careful of her spikes, before Meatlug looked over at her and nodded, giving her a smile, before all the dragons looked up as they heard someone coming closer. And Caverna was about to reach for her swords but saw that it was Fishlegs, so she went back to relaxing.

"How did you find me?"

"I noticed the bond that you have with Snowcap; it's the same that I have with Meatlug." He told her, moving to sit beside her. "The dragons really like you."

"Yeah they do." She smiled, stroking each of the dragons in turn, before she looked over at him. "Fishlegs?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her.

"Do you believe that I can survive tonight?"

"Of course I do, and so do Hiccup and Astrid." He told her, sliding an arm over her shoulders in comfort. "We all have faith in you Caverna, even the Chief, and by that I mean ours not yours."

She started to laugh. "Yeah, I can see that." She moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "I wish everyone was as understanding as the rest of you."

"Well, we aren't all this perfect." He smiled, looking at her when she started laughing more and they spent the rest of the day talking to each other and Fishlegs making her laugh.

When it grew dark, Caverna bid the dragons goodbye, and she and Fishlegs walked back towards the cliff where the rest of the village had gathered. As Fishlegs and Caverna got there, her challenger arrived, with his gang, all of them on dragons.

"Where is she?" The man asked. "Has she run away?"

"Relax, I'm here." She told him, walking through the crowd until she got to the area that the gatherers had left clear for them.

"Shall we strip?" He asked her, getting off of his dragon. "Since we are both still wearing our armour, and you are wearing a lot of weapons. We can't have you cheating now, can we?"

She looked at him, and in silence she started to remove her overcoat, and weapons, handing them to Astrid and Hiccup when they held their hands out to them. She smiled at them, before she looked at Fishlegs as he walked over and she walked to him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for being here Fishlegs." She whispered, before she walked over to the clearing and she found that her opponent had done the same.

"We shall bow, to show our good sportsmanship." The man told her, and they walked to stand half a foot from each other and they both gave each other a bow, however the man took this opportunity to thrust his knee into her face and there was an awful breaking sound, as Caverna had turned her head so his knee connected with her cheekbone, causing it to break. As she hit the floor, Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup tried to get through to her, but they were stopped by the other villagers. They were forced to watch as Cavern got herself back to her feet and she and the man started to fight, and everyone looked surprised at how well she could fight, however she sustained more and more injuries as things went on, yet she never stopped.

Things started to get worse, and Caverna looked ready to give up her battle, and she fell to her knees with her back to the man. Exhaustion took her quickly and she watched the floor as blood dripped from her many wounds, and he could hear her family shouting.

"Save our village!" Her mother shouted.

"Get up you idiot!" Eridor shouted to her.

"Your family don't care for you anymore, they would gladly sacrifice their barren child in order to save their village. Admit it Caverna, you're useless, you don't need to survive much longer."

"You're wrong." She told him, forcing herself to her feet. "I may be barren. I may seem useless. But I do need to survive. I am a shield maiden and I have people who care." With every pause, she gave him swift hits until he was stood on the very edge of the cliff. "And just because my family don't care anymore, doesn't mean that I don't have people who do care." She looked over at Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut as she spoke, before she looked back at the man and she delivered a punch to his face and he fell to the floor as she stood over him.

"Do you yield?" Caverna asked.

"Yes." He told her, spitting out blood and Caverna walked away.

"Caverna!" Astrid and Ruffnut screamed, as they saw the man run at her with a dagger in his hand and Caverna turned around just in time for the dagger to go into her side. However, as the dagger pierced her skin, she grabbed the man's wrist and forced it back to pull the dagger back out and she managed to turn he man's wrist around and when the dagger was pointing back at the man, she gave his hand a shove and the dagger went into his stomach. At feeling the dagger, the man jolted and as blood started to bubble from his mouth and Caverna gave him another shove so he fell to the floor dead.


	10. Freedom

Caverna watched the man for a few seconds, just to make sure that he was truly dead and she breathed a sigh of relief as the villagers applauded. As Caverna turned around to face everyone, they could see the amount of blood that gathered on her front from her injuries and from her stab wound, and she fell to her knees which stopped the applause and everyone froze as she fell forward onto the floor. At seeing her hit the floor, Fishlegs ran forward and Astrid and Hiccup dropped her things, before they also ran to her.

"Someone, help her." Fishlegs shouted at the crowd, though none of her villagers moved, Stoick did and he picked up the young woman, who gave a noise of pain at being moved.

"Don't worry Fishlegs, I will look after her." Stoick told him as he saw the worried look of the young man, and he looked at the other villagers. "We need a healer, where do we find them?"

"The healer is this way." A woman told him, leading him off of the cliff and towards the homes of the villagers, leaving Fishlegs knelt on the cliff with Astrid and Hiccup beside him.

"Don't worry Fishlegs, she'll be fine." Astrid told him.

"Astrid is right Fishlegs; she's going to be alright." Hiccup told him. "Look, how about you take her armour and weapons to her, and wait at her side until she wakes up?"

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks Hiccup." He smiled, getting up and picking up Caverna's things and walking away towards the healers hut.

When he reached the hut, he found Stoick waiting outside for him, he looked worried.

"Chief Stoick, is she alright, Sir?" Fishlegs asked.

"The healers said that they will be out once they have her fixed up." Stoick told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to worry too much Fishlegs."

"Yes Sir." He moved to lean against a nearby rock. "I'm going to stay here and wait for her to wake up."

"I'll stay with you." Stoick told him.

"As will we." Hiccup told him as he walked over with Astrid, Ruff and Tuff. "And actually, dad Astrid and I have something to ask you."

"You're getting married?" Stoick guessed.

"No dad, we aren't getting married, it's about Caverna." Hiccup told him with a roll of his eyes, which was just like his father, to jump the gun and assume that everything that Hiccup an Astrid needed to talk to him about, involved a wedding.

"What about her, Hiccup?"

"Well, you see Sir; her parents have disowned Caverna, and told her that once her fight over, if she survives, then she needs to leave the village tomorrow with her dragon. So, we were thinking, could we allow her to live in our village with us, her and Snowcap?" Astrid asked.

"But say that she doesn't make it, can Snowcap still come and stay on Berk, because she and Toothless are mates now, and we can't split them up, it would destroy them." Hiccup seconded.

Stoick seemed to think about this for a second, and he took in the hopeful look of his son, Astrid, the twins and now Fishlegs and he smiled. "I don't see why not, if her parents don't remake their claim on her, of course she can join us on Berk, and so can Snowcap."

"Excellent." Astrid laughed, hugging Hiccup.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled at his father, as he hugged Astrid back.

Stoick just smiled, before his smile disappeared as a grim looking healer walked out of the hut and looked at the group.

"I am here to give you news of Caverna's progress." She told them.

"How is she?" Fishlegs asked immediately.

"She is a fighter, always has been." The healer told them. "She is strong, her wounds weren't as bad as they could have been, and she had gotten the knife out just in time before it could do any serious damage." The healer carried on. "We have fixed her up as best as we could, but her subconscious is asking for someone called Fishlegs?" The woman looked at the group.

"That's me." Fishlegs spoke up, may I see her?" He asked the healer.

"You must be very special to her, usually when she comes to us she asks for no one." The healer told him as she led him through the hut and down stairs into where Caverna was lying in a bed, bandages around almost every bit of her body.

"Is she still conscious?" Fishlegs asked as he saw Caverna.

"I am now." Caverna murmured.

"Oh thank Thor, you're awake." Fishlegs put her armour and weapons on the very edge of the bed and he knelt at the side of it on the floor. "You were asking for me."

"Yeah, I did." She told him. "I wanted your face to be the last I saw if I wasn't going to survive the night, but unlucky enough for some it looks like I am."

"Of course you are, because you're strong." Fishlegs told her, and he noticed her moving a hand towards him, and he took it in both of his hands. He looked at her like she was his reason to live, and she looked back at him with the same amount of emotion.

"Looks like I had best pack my things in the morning." Caverna told him as she gently gripped his hand.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"My family kicked me off their island remember?" She told him. "I need to pack my things and go in the morning."

"No, tomorrow you will rest." Fishlegs told her, running a hand through her hair. "They can't kick you out whilst your this badly wounded."

"I'll be okay Fishlegs; they are just a few lacerations." Caverna told him, but she said no more on the subject not wanting to argue with him, being too exhausted at the moment, yet both of them seemed to freeze as they heard Helena coming down the stairs.

"Where is Caverna?" She shouted through the rooms, until she got to the room that Caverna and Fishlegs were in. "You, how did you win?" She demanded.

"He didn't think that I was that strong, or that I had something to fight for." She told her, her grip on Fishlegs hand tightening.

"I still want you out of this village by the first light, and that dragon needs to be gone too."

"But Ma'am, she won't be fully healed by the morning and neither will her dragon, please just give them a week." One of the healers pleaded.

"No, she will be gone by tomorrow, and you can join her if you're worried about her injuries." Helena told the healer, before she left the room, and Caverna was trying to force herself to stand.

"Caverna, no, you need to stay in bed." The healer told her, trying to push her into bed.

"No Golla, you heard her, I need to be gone by morning, I can't risk something happening to Snowcap all because I didn't move." She managed to get herself standing, holding onto anything she could, her grip tight as she tried to breathe through the pain that she was in.

Fishlegs looked at her, and he went to help her but she refused it, making her way out of the room and back up the stairs and then out to where everyone else were still gathered.

"Caverna, you aren't meant to be up yet." Astrid told her.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but really...I'm...Fine." She told them, trying to sound convincing.

"Then why are you gritting your teeth?" Ruffnut asked.

"Guys really...I'm fine." Caverna told them and she made her way over towards her family's house, everyone who was still outside stopping what they were doing to watch her as she made her way home, a hand clasped over where her stab wound was.

As she stumbled through the village, there were rounds of applause from those who watched and over the applause, Caverna had to admit defeat and that she couldn't walk by herself and she gave off a soft whistle, which could only mean that one person could have been called to her aid. Meanwhile in the stable, Snowcap and Toothless were on their own, snuggled up with each other on the stone table, just to keep each other warm and Toothless occasionally licked her wounds and it looked to be healing at a good rate. However, both dragons looked up at hearing the whistle, and Snowcap looked at him.

"_That's Caverna, she needs my help."_ Snowcap told him.

"_No, I don't want you to get hurt; because if that man is still there then he might hurt you again." _Toothless told her, getting up as she did.

"_Wouldn't you do the same for Hiccup?"_ She asked, and this caused Toothless to stop.

"_Of course I would, but you're my mate, I don't want you to get hurt." _He told her.

_"__I'll be fine."_ She told him. _"But if you don't believe me, then come with me." _

She left the room with him, walking towards where they heard the sound of Caverna's whistle and Snowcap ran through the village as she saw Caverna fall to her knees in obvious pain and she continued running towards her, and she nuzzled her back to her feet, before she managed to get her to use her as her aid to walking. And they carried on their journey towards her family home.

"Thanks, girl." She whispered to her as they went.

Caverna stayed in her room at her parents' home throughout the night, packing up the things that she knew that she would need into a sack, which involved a lot of her weapons, her change of clothes and some things that she cherished. Before she picked up her sack and she walked up the stairs into the home and she found all of her family stood there waiting for her.

"I just need to add more bandages and then I'll go, okay?" She asked.

When no one said anything, she put her sack down next to a table and she pulled off her undershirt since she hadn't been given back her armour and weapons, and she picked up the bandages that were sitting on the table and started to wrap them around her injuries and when she was done, she put her shirt back on and picked up her sack, looking back at her family.

"Is no one going to say anything?" She asked.

"What is there to say?" Helena asked her.

"Oh I don't know thank you for putting your own life on the line for the village?" Caverna asked her.

"We have nothing to thank you for." Eridor told her.

"It was the job of someone in this village, to put their life on the line for the rest of us; you don't get thanked for that." Eleanor told her.

"You know, it's really good to know where you're not wanted." Caverna told them, before she opened the door to the hut and she walked away from the house, with Snowcap joining her as they walked towards the cliff.

When she got to the cliff, she noticed that her parents and siblings had followed her and she met up with Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins who were all standing next to their dragons.

"Stoick, don't be a stranger, we would love for you and your boy and his lovely girlfriend and friends to come and visit us." Brock told him.

"But leave Caverna wherever you're going to put her." Helena interjected as she watched Caverna put her overcoat on and her weapons, wincing slightly as she aggravated her injuries.

"We will Brock, but if we come back, then so does Caverna, because we are planning on having her join mine and Hiccup's family on Berk, if that is what she wants." Stoick told them, looking at Caverna.

Caverna looked at them. "Really? Oh my gods, please that would be wonderful."

"Then that is what shall be happening." Stoick smiled at her.

Caverna got onto Snowcap's back and she watched everyone say goodbye, before everyone got ready to leave and she had Snowcap fly off with them, heading back towards Berk. As she flew away, she looked back at her home village and she sighed to herself. She was free from everything now and she was about to go to a better home and have her freedom.


	11. New Home, New Family

When they eventually reached Berk, after taking around six days to get back since they needed more and more stops as neither of them had fully healed. Because of this, when they eventually landed on Berk, Snowcap collapsed to the ground, her wound looking red raw and she was exhausted.

"Snowcap?" Caverna knelt down on the ground next to her dragon as Toothless and Stormfly ran over.

"Is she alright?" Stoick asked as he joined her with the others.

"She's exhausted and her wound isn't being much of a help." Caverna sighed, brushing her hand to her dragon's scales.

"Come on, we'll take her somewhere to rest." Stoick told her and with the help of some other Vikings, he carried the dragon towards the Great Hall.

When they had gone, Toothless suddenly scooped Caverna up onto his back and she laughed. "Toothless, what are you doing?"

"He's trying to make you feel better by giving you a piggy back ride." Hiccup told her as he walked alongside Toothless, with Astrid following as she rode her dragon beside them.

"Awe, Toothless, thank you." She stroked the dragon's head and he gave her a pleased noise.

Toothless brought her to Gobber's forge and the two limbed Viking stumbled out of the forge towards them.

"Ah, Hiccup, Astrid, glad you're both back safe, and you too Toothless and Stormfly." He smiled, before he looked at Caverna. "And its good t see you too Caverna."

"Thank you Gobber." She smiled.

"Now, what can I do for you?" He asked the group as Hiccup helped Astrid off of Stormfly's back.

"We need you to build an extra room onto mine and my dad's hut, Caverna will be living with us, as a child of my dad."

"Ah right." Gobber told him. "I'll get right on it."

"Great." Hiccup smiled. "Come on, let's go and check on Snowcap."

He walked with everyone up towards the Great Hall, where they were joined by Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins and Caverna slid off of Toothless' back and she walked in ahead of them. She spotted Snowcap curled up in a corner with a fire roaring in front of her but as she was about to go to her, she was pushed out of the way and onto the floor by Toothless.

"Toothless, easy there bud, remember Snowcap isn't the only one who's injured, her rider is too." Hiccup told his dragon as he helped Caverna to her feet.

"It's fine Hiccup." Caverna told him. "You would do the same if Astrid was injured and needed you."

"But still, he shouldn't just push people out of the way like that, especially not those who are still suffering from wounds." Hiccup told her.

"Well, please try and be nice to him about it, you know he worries and any way, I am unharmed." Caverna told them as she accepted his help to stand up again.

"Ah, Caverna there you are." Stoick boomed and he walked over to the small group of teenagers, though he was followed by Gobber and a thin sickly looking man with a staff.

"I see that you have brought another pathetic looking dragon here." The old man suddenly spoke; his voice croaked and sounded disbelieving as he pointed his staff at Toothless and Snowcap, only to have Toothless growl in warning.

"Toothless, calm down bud she's okay." Hiccup told him, and at his rider's words, he did calm down, nuzzling the dragon beside him as she slept.

"Caverna, this is Mildew, one of our oldest residents at Berk. Mildew, this is Caverna, the now adopted sister to Hiccup." Stoick introduced them, though Mildew didn't look pleased about it, even as Caverna bowed her head in respect.

"Why bring another brat here Stoick, when we hardly have enough food for ourselves this winter." Mildew carried on, now pointing his staff at Caverna.

"I've gone without before Fishbone, losing out won't bother me." Caverna told him.

"Fishbone? Well that's rich coming from a washed up rejected, disinherited like sprout like you." He told her, though he soon found one of Caverna's swords almost cutting off his head with how close she had gotten it.

"You know, I'm not going to waste my energy on someone who looks as though he has been buried for months only to have been brought back to reimburse his hatred for dragons."

Her words caused everyone around them, but Mildew, to laugh though Mildew simply uttered and walked away, glaring at the dragons and Caverna.

When it grew dark, Stoick led Hiccup and Caverna back towards his hut and they looked around when they got inside.

"Caverna, for now you can sleep in Hiccup's room, Hiccup will sleep down here." Stoick told her.

"That would be fine, but if Hiccup would rather sleep in his own bed, then I could sleep down here." Caverna told them.

Hiccup looked at the pair of them as they looked at him. "How about, we go upstairs and sit on my bed upstairs and whoever falls asleep first gets to stay there."

"Sounds fair enough." Caverna shrugged and the two teens ran upstairs, well hobbled in Hiccup's case, and they ended up collapsing in laughter on the bed.

They lay about laughing for a while, before there was a heavy knock on the door, and it was Stoick who opened the door and poked his head through.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought that you might want a change of clothes, for day and night." Stoick told her, nodding to the pile of clothes in his arms. "These belonged to my wife, when we first met; I figured that they might fit you."

Caverna walked over and she smiled, taking the clothes. "Thank you Stoick."

"Caverna, you can call me father, if you wanted, since you are my adopted daughter." He told her.

"Okay then, father." She smiled, and both of them left to allow her to change and she dressed in a long nightshirt, which covered from her shoulders to her knees, before she and Hiccup sat up most of the night talking.

"So, how did you get a suit like that?" He nodded to her suit that was folded on a chair with the jacket hung over the back of the chair.

Caverna looked at him. "I made it." She told him. "I made my first one when I started dragon riding, I was around ten years old then and I've made bigger ones each time I've grown or they've been ruined."

"Ah, do you have to wear things underneath them like you wear your tunic, or can you get away without?"

"You need to, the leather feels horribly uncomfortable without, and anyway the jacket is more of a flight suit to keep the body warm." She told him. "I could make you one if you want."

"Would you, I mean, that would be pretty cool if you could?" Hiccup beamed.

"Of course I will." She smiled. "We're brother and sister now, it would be awesome." She told him with a laugh. "Anyway, I have to make myself a new one now that I'm part of a new family, our crests are different."

Hiccup smiled. "Welcome to the family, Caverna." He told her, before they both lay back on the bed and they ended up falling asleep.


	12. Family Time

The next morning, both Caverna and Hiccup were up early and they both dressed quickly, Caverna in her normal flight suit and Hiccup in his green shirt, brown pants and furs, before they headed downstairs and found Stoick pouring porridge into four bowls.

"Do we have company?" Caverna asked as she and Hiccup sat at the table.

"Gobber will be joining us for breakfast today, then he and me will get started on plans for your room Caverna." Stoick told them, putting bowls of porridge in front of the two teens as the door swung open letting in a rather cold draft, which had Hiccup shivering. "Gobber, shut the door."

When the breeze was gone, Hiccup looked at Caverna as he noticed that she hadn't shivered. "Weren't you cold?"

"Nope, that's another advantage of a leather suit, you can't feel the cold." Caverna told him, looking up from her porridge. "The sooner I make you one, the sooner you feel the benefits." She told him.

"You're making him a suit?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah." Caverna told him.

"And how are you with iron and silver?" Gobber enquired.

Caverna looked at him and she stood up, pulling a knife from her many hidden places and she offered it to Gobber, handle first. It was the same one that Hiccup had admired when she was first here.

"Aye, look Stoick, the craftsmanship on this dagger is remarkable, did you make this?" He asked Caverna, who simply nodded.

"Yes Sir, I did, I've made all of my knives and my swords." Caverna told them.

"You will have to show us your skill sometime." Gobber told her.

"I will." She smiled, before she and Hiccup finished their breakfast and they left the house, walking down towards the Great Hall where they found Toothless and Snowcap, still curled up together.

The moment, in which everyone noticed that they had entered the Great Hall, Astrid walked to them.

"Morning, babe." She smiled at Hiccup, kissing him, and he kissed her back.

"Morning, m'lady." Hiccup told her when they finally broke the kiss.

"Morning to you too Caverna." She smiled.

"Good morning Astrid." Caverna smiled, before she walked over to her dragon and she stroked her, causing her to lift her head up sleepily. "Hey girl."

Snowcap nuzzled her hand gently, before she looked at a sleeping Toothless next to her and she nuzzled him awake, before she got up and walked over to her owner as she headed towards the table where everyone else were sitting and as she sat in front of the table, she felt a presence behind her, and as she turned around she felt a soft nuzzle and she knew it was Toothless.

"Hey you two, save it for after breakfast." She told them with a laugh as she threw Snowcap some fish.

Toothless just seemed to roll his eyes at his mate's rider, before he ate the fish that Hiccup gave him.

"Once you guys have eaten, does anyone feel like going for a ride?" Hiccup asked the group.

"Sounds like fun." Caverna smiled.

"I'm in, definitely." Astrid smiled.

"Me too." Fishlegs told them. "Actually, I need to talk to Caverna, alone, if that's okay."

"That's fine Fishlegs." Caverna smiled, standing up and the pair walked out of the Great Hall and closed the door behind them.

When they were sure that they were alone and couldn't be overheard by anyone at all, Caverna looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Well...Um...This is a sort of delicate subject..." He told her, immediately going red and starting to stammer.

"Take your time Fishlegs." She told him, moving to sit on the barrier that went along the side of the steps that led to the Great Hall.

"Well, um, we...You know...We...Um..."

"Kissed?" Caverna asked.

"Yeah, that...I was wondering what you wanted to happen from here you know now that you're not going to die...And...All...That..."

"Well, we could, have a relationship...If you want to and that kiss wasn't just because you felt sorry for me." Caverna told him.

"I didn't do it because I felt sorry, I thought that you were extremely beautiful when I first saw you, and I felt something for you. Then as I got to know you, the feeling got stronger, at times it felt like I couldn't breathe and like something was hitting me in the chest so many times, it was almost unbearable." Fishlegs was telling her.

Caverna looked at him as he spoke, and she noticed how he shifted in nervousness and his hands wrung together and she decided to try and help him to calm down.

"Fishlegs, give me your hands." She told him.

Fishlegs looked at her, and then at her hands which was at least four sizes smaller than his own, and he put his into hers, looking at her as she squeezed his hands.

"Fishlegs, I've felt the same way about you, and when we kissed back in my bedroom on my family's island, I felt real, like nothing mattered. I kept fighting for you Fishlegs, and call me selfish for fighting for only one man, but I fought for you, so we could have some sort of future together as friends or as lovers."

Fishlegs simply looked at her. "Is that true?"

She was only about to get a nod out as her answer, before Fishlegs slid his hands from hers to cup her face and he kissed her lips ever so gently, and he felt a swell of happiness as she collapsed into the kiss.

Their kiss went on for a while, before they pulled away at hearing the doors open, and they found that the twins and Snotlout had joined them.

"Awe, Fishlegs and Caverna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The twins sang, whilst Snotlout just scowled at them.

"Shut up you two, anyway where are Hiccup and Astrid?" Caverna asked.

"They are waiting for you two to get back inside to get your dragons." Snotlout told them, he sounded bored. "You know, if you two are finished sucking each other faces."

"Jealousy doesn't become you Snotlout." Caverna told him before she took Fishlegs' hand and the pair walked into the Great Hall after Fishlegs helped her off of the wall.

When they got inside, they kept hold of each other's hands, which caused people who saw them to smile at the young couple.

"Hiccup, look." Astrid whispered, nodding over to Fishlegs and Caverna as they petted Snowcap and Caverna checked her wounds.

"They will make a wonderful couple." Hiccup told her, looking at Caverna and Fishlegs.

"They do." She smiled, before she stood up. "Hey you two, are you still coming for the dragon ride?"

Caverna looked at them. "Yeah, but Snowcap might not be ready to fly."

Snowcap nudged her, trying to tell her that she was fine and in the end, she simply pushed her over.

"Okay, scratch that, I think that she's fine." Caverna laughed, trying to push her dragon off of her. "Snowcap, get off me, saliva doesn't wash out."

Everyone watched them and laughed as she eventually pushed the dragon off of her and she stood up, stroking her gently behind the ears.

Astrid watched and she laughed as the stroking that Caverna was giving to Snowcap, made Snowcap's back left leg move happily.

"You know, for the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death' these two acts like our pet puppies." Astrid laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Caverna laughed, looking at Toothless and Snowcap as they played with each other.

Toothless suddenly pinned Snowcap to the ground on her back and he nuzzled her neck.

"_Come on, let's go on this flight, I can't wait any longer_." He told her.

"_I thought there were other things that you couldn't wait for, and I don't just mean a flight with your rider._" She replied.

"_Ew, that's gross you two."_ Stormfly squawked and she pushed Toothless over with her nose.

"Stormfly, what was that for?" Astrid asked as she watched Toothless get back up and nuzzle Snowcap, before he nudged Stormfly as payback for being pushed over and they all walked to their riders.

When all of the riders were seated on their dragons, they all flew off out of the Great Hall, and they flew out towards the forest, with Toothless and Snowcap flying side by side, Stormfly flying not far behind them and finally Meatlug kept up the tail end. They didn't fly for long, before they landed in a rocky clearing. Looking around, the teens decided to dismount and they let their dragons rest, as they all sat around, Astrid sharpening her axe as Caverna sharpened her swords.

"Do you need help sharpening your weapons?" Fishlegs asked, coming to sit beside her, and he pulled down her hood, brushing her long brunette hair out from where it hid it.

"Yeah sure, just pull them off when you need them, I won't mind." Caverna told him, her eyes on sharpening her swords so that she didn't injure herself.

Fishlegs done as she said, just pulling off the knives he wanted to sharpen, and he admired all of them since each one had a different yet ornate design as the rest.

Astrid watched Caverna and Fishlegs, and she smiled softly, before she looked at Caverna and she put her own axe down beside her.

"Hey Caverna, do you mind if I try fighting you, just for practice?" Astrid asked, causing everyone to look at her.

Caverna just shrugged. "Yeah, sure Astrid." She told her, standing up and picking up her swords. "Do you want to use a sword, or your axe?"

"I'll use my axe, because it will make it more interesting." Astrid told her with a laugh as she too got up, and she and Caverna started to circle each other as Caverna pulled up her hood and her mask.

Soon enough, the pair started to practice their fighting skills between each other, and they were both good, but Caverna ended up giving her some pointers.

"Keep moving Astrid, all because you've stroked your opponent, doesn't mean that you are safe, you must continue to move you feet, anticipate your next move and remain three steps ahead of the person that you're fighting." Caverna told her.

Astrid gave her a nod in understanding, and with every point given, her way of fighting had changed. Yet, despite the changed Astrid put in place, Caverna was still able to disarm her and force her onto her back on the floor.

"And finally, remember to watch where you put your feet and never loosen your grip on your weapon." Caverna told her.

Astrid just laughed. "Thanks for the pointers Caverna, they are really helpful."

"You're very welcome Astrid, anything to help." Caverna smiled.

"You know, we don't really need to fight anymore, I mean we have our dragons to fight for us." Snotlout told them as he suddenly landed with them.

"What happens if you get separated from your dragon?" Caverna asked.

Snotlout just scoffed at her. "That will never happen; Hookfang and I are never apart."

"Well, in that case, I feel sorry for Hookfang."

Everyone laughed at Caverna's comment, but Snotlout just scowled at her and Caverna, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless watched Snowcap and Stormfly play fight with each other, though Toothless only watched so he could be the knight in shining armour and protect his mate if he felt that she needed it. However, Snowcap was doing just fine and she even managed to pin Stormfly to the floor. When she had pinned Stormfly, she didn't expect to be suddenly thrown off, and she ended up landing in a rather awkward position, with Toothless on top of her.

"_What on Earth, Toothless_?" She asked, looking up at him.

"_I just thought that I'd have some fun_." He told her, nuzzling her neck.

"_Well it hurt, and you're very heavy."_ She informed him, watching him quickly climb off of her.

"_I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." _He told her immediately as she stood up.

"_It's alright Toothless." _Snowcap told him, moving to sit right in front of him and she nuzzled him softly, though it soon turned even more affection than she had originally planned and they both gave off purrs of enjoyment.

Stormfly rolled her eyes at the pair of them, it was just like Toothless to take her play partner away from her, and she stalked over to Hiccup and Astrid who were cuddled up together and she sat next to her rider.

"Are you feeling left out, girl?" Astrid asked her dragon as she stroked her. Stormfly just butted her head against her rider, which caused Astrid to take pity on her. "Don't worry Stormfly, you'll find a mate soon enough."

Caverna and Hiccup were looking at Astrid and Stormfly, as Caverna snuggled into the warm and calming embrace that belonged to none other than her boyfriend. Whist Snotlout watched the group with an unimpressed look.

After a while of relaxing and some more practicing, but this time it wasn't just between Caverna and Astrid, but Caverna was against Hiccup at one point and even Fishlegs, though she went easy on him. Whilst Snotlout went against both Astrid and Hiccup, separately, though he got knocked over during both fights by Astrid, mainly because she won her duel against him, but she took offence when he deliberately tricked Hiccup. That was when Caverna and Fishlegs had to drag her off of Snotlout. They managed to calm the situation, just as the twins flew in on their dragon, Barf and Belch and they landed next to the group.

"Hey Hiccup, Caverna, Stoick's looking for you two." Ruffnut told them.

"And he looks angry." Tuffnut told them.

"That's no change." Hiccup told the twins as Caverna put all her weapons back onto her outfit, and stole a quick kiss from Fishlegs as Hiccup done the same with Astrid, and they both got onto their dragon's backs, flying back towards the village. When they reached the village, they landed outside of their home and walked inside the house, finding both Stoick and Gobber sat at the large table by the fire.

"Dad, you wanted to see us?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes I do, both of you sit down." Stoick told them as he gestured to the two empty seats in front of them. Only when they were both sat did he decide to speak, but not before they noticed Toothless chase Snowcap outside with Gobber's help of opening the door. "What's got into them?"

"They're mates now." Caverna told him. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, two things really, one being that we wanted to get you used to being part of the family Caverna, and also, we would like to hold a feast in celebration." Stoick told her.

Caverna nodded. "A fest sounds fun." She smiled. "I've not been to a feast before."

"Then we shall hold it tonight." Stoick told them, clapping his hands together. "Now there was something else."

Both Caverna and Hiccup looked at him, wondering what else the chief could want to speak to them about.

"Gobber, I and the warriors o the tribe have been asked to go to the aid of Caverna's homeland, Alvin the Treacherous is leading an army against them." Stoick explained. "Which means, that you two are going to be in charge of the village whilst we are gone."

"But don't worry, we will make a list of the jobs that need doing whilst we are away and you guys can just do them and look after your dragons." Gobber told them.

"That sounds fair, when do you leave?" Hiccup asked.

"In two days." Stoick told them.

Both of the teens gave them a nod and they both walked away, heading out of the house, deciding to leave the dragons where they are for now.

When they were outside, they both headed down to the forge where Caverna took Hiccup's measurements and he helped her with her own before they started designing their new flight suits. They spent the rest of their day in the forge, changing their designs and starting new ones, until they eventually lost track of time and they forgot about what they were actually meant to be going to a party. Meanwhile, Astrid and Fishlegs were walking around the village looking for the two teens, and they were just about to give up and head back to the Great Hall when they heard laughter coming from the forge. Walking side, they found Caverna and Hiccup lying on their stomachs across from each other on the floor, and they were playing with the designs.

"Hey there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Astrid told them as she walked inside the forge.

"Sorry babe, we got distracted." Hiccup told them as he stopped laughing and stood up, helping his sister to her feet.

"Don't tell us, tell your dad." Fishlegs told them.

"Oh no, the party." Caverna groaned. "Hiccup, we're late."

This seemed to get his attention and all four of the teens ran up towards the Great Hall, forgetting that at that moment they were dragon less, however, Fishlegs didn't fail to notice.

"Hey guys, where are your dragons?" He asked.

"We have no idea." Hiccup told him.

"We went home and they didn't come back downstairs before we left, and we haven't seen them since." Caverna finished and they looked at each other as they got to the doors of the Great Hall.

"He's going to fry us." Hiccup muttered.

"Just try and sneak in, we can try and hide you." Astrid told him, and both of them crouched down behind Fishlegs and Astrid, but they were still noticed.

"Ah, here they are!" Stoick boomed, walking over and he pulled both Caverna and Hiccup over to where they would need to sit as the children of the chief. They were in trouble, they could tell that, so they tried to put on a brave face.


	13. Love

Whilst their riders were dealt with at the party, Toothless and Snowcap had been lounging together on the raised rock that was the bed for dragons inside the Haddock house. They were snuggled up together for warmth and mainly because they loved the closeness that they both felt through the action.

"_Toothless?_" Snowcap eventually spoke into the dark silence that had occurred.

"_Yes Snowcap?_" Toothless asked his voice no higher than a whisper.

"_Does mating with someone hurt?"_ She asked, and she sounded scared to even be considering asking him this question.

"_I'm not sure...I've heard that it doesn't for a male, but it can for a female...Why?"_

_"__No reason, I was just curious."_ She told him quickly, her cheeks gaining a soft blush.

_"Snow, what's the matter?"_

Snowcap eventually looked at him. "_Toothless, I want to mate with you, and I know that you want to as well, but I'm just scared."_

_"What are you scared of?" _Toothless asked her as they both sat up and he nuzzled her. _"But, I do want to mate with you, but we won't do it until you're ready to both mate and carry our egg."_

Snowcap nuzzled him. _"Thank you for being considerate of me Toothless."_

_"You don't need to thank me, I love you, I would gladly take your feelings into consideration because I don't want to jeopardise this."_ Toothless told her, before he watched her.

Snowcap moved so that she was standing slightly and she looked at him. "_I'm ready Toothless."_ She told him, her voice quiet.

Toothless just looked at her in almost surprise. _"Snow, are you sure?"_ As she nodded, Toothless kept his eyes on her to make sure that she was 100% positive, whilst Snowcap just looked at him.

"_I am serious about this Toothless."_

Toothless just nodded, he wasn't about to try and dissuade her, heck he knew how stubborn she was, and he nuzzled her gently, to get her into a position which would make her first time more comfortable and enjoyable and he still nuzzled her even as he got into position.

Their mating session wasn't the usual carefree and painless time that came with the other dragons, but neither of them had expected it to be like that for their first time, especially Snowcap's. However, Toothless tried his hardest to make it as painless as possible for his mate as evidence of his love for her. He heard her let out a lust filled noise as pleasure overtook her, and this was Toothless' undoing as he released his seed inside her with the same noise, when he was fully spent, Toothless collapsed on top of his mate, he now knew how tiring mating could be, yet how satisfying he found it. He nuzzled Snowcap who nuzzled him back, feeling tired.

"_I love you Snow." _I told her, nuzzling and licking her back and neck.

"_I love you too, Toothless."_

Snowcap's voice was no more than a whisper, but Toothless still heard her, and it made him smile to know that his mate loved him just as much as he loved her. He soon regained his strength and he climbed off of her, lying beside her with his tail curling around hers, and they snuggled the dragon version of this 'cuddling' that they had witnessed their riders doing with their mates.

"_We should get some sleep." _Toothless told her.

"_Yeah we should, before our riders come looking for us."_ Snowcap told him as she snuggled up close to her mate. _"Good night Toothless."_

_"__Good night Snowcap." _Toothless replied, falling asleep beside her with ease.

The two dragons slept soundlessly that night, wrapped up close to each other for warmth, not realising that everyone at the party was wondering where they were. However, at the party, Caverna and Hiccup were getting the talk of the century from Stoick. Both of the teens held their heads down in shame, though all they really wanted to do was join the party.

"And another thing, when I tell you two to be there for a certain time, I expect you to be there, how do you think it made me look when you two didn't turn up on time like you had promised?" Stoick asked them.

"Ah Stoick, leave 'em be, you know what they're like." Gobber told him, before he gulped down his mug of ale.

Stoick looked back at his old friend, and then to the two sad and ashamed looking teens, before he sighed. "Alright, you two go and have fun." He shooed them away and he almost laughed as he watched them both scarper, and he sat back in his chair.

"What do you think of Caverna, Gobber?" Stoick asked as he watched his new daughter pull a reluctant Fishlegs to dance as Astrid done the same to an equally reluctant Hiccup.

"She's a wonderful girl Stoick." Gobber told him. "Though, don't you find that she looks a lot like Valka did when she was Caverna's age?" Gobber asked.

Stoick froze, and he looked over at Caverna, Gobber was right, when you saw Hiccup and Caverna side by side, they both looked the same, and he remembered Valka looking the same when she was young. He had found himself wondering about it, but also let it drop, Valka had died when Hiccup was a baby, it wasn't possible for them to be related. Was it?

Meanwhile, Hiccup was dancing with Astrid and the song that they were dancing to was a rather slow song and Astrid had her arms around her boyfriend's neck, with her boyfriend's arms around her waist and their eyes finding each others.

"Are you enjoying having a sister?" Astrid asked him as they danced.

"Yeah, she;s pretty fun to have around and makes a change from it being just me and my dad." Hiccup told her, looking over at where Caverna was dancing to the same slow song, with her arms around Fishlegs and her head resting on his shoulder as he done the same.

"You know, when most of us first saw you two together, we all thought that you were actually relation, and not just from Stoick adopting her."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, looking back at her.

"Well, look at her, you both look relatively similar."

Hiccup looked at Caverna and he thought about what Astrid had said about them looking alike. "Yeah, we do."

Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Gobber weren't the only ones who watched Caverna and Fishlegs, but every other Viking in the Great Hall occasionally watched the couple as they danced. It seemed to go unnoticed by both Fishlegs and Caverna, but there was one couple who frequently looked at the young couple, and they had been described to Caverna was the Ingermans – Fishleg's family. She hadn't had a chance to speak to them properly, but she figured that she would soon now that all of the Vikings in the village had gathered in the Great Hall for what was known as 'Her Feast'.

As the song ended, Stoick's voice could be heard throughout the Great Hall as he stood up and hit his fist on the table to gather everyone's attention.

"Vikings gather up your glasses, and my children join my side." Stoick told them, and he watched everyone gather their drinks and Caverna and Hiccup join his side.

"Now, I would like to raise a few toasts." Stoick bellowed. "Firstly, to my oldest son Hiccup, and his beautiful girlfriend Astrid." Stoick smiled at hearing Hiccup groan as he raised his glass. "To Hiccup and Astrid!" The entire room raised their casks of ale and echoed his words, before he started to speak again. "Now to my wonderful new daughter Caverna and her boyfriend Fishlegs, daughter I can't tell you how proud I am that you have chosen a man as fine and as caring as Fishlegs." Hiccup and Stoick both laughed at hearing Caverna's grown of embarrassment, before they all toasted to Caverna and Fishlegs' relationship just as they done with Hiccup and Astrid's. When the toasts were over, everyone went back to enjoying the party, and at this moment, Caverna was standing with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, sharing a drink and she was watching the twins antics. Whilst Hiccup was with Astrid and Snotlout all of them drinking mead and talking, Snotlout was obviously really drunk by now. Meanwhile, Fishlegs was sitting at a table, watching his girlfriend who was a few tables down, and he looked back at his table as he felt someone sit beside him and he noticed his father and mother sit with him.

"Mother, father." Fishlegs smiled at them.

"Fishlegs, darling." His mother smiled, his mother had almost the same build as Fishlegs did, and even the same blonde hair but Fishlegs still had the look of his father about him.

"What is it mother?" Fishlegs asked her.

"You never told us that you had a girlfriend Fishlegs, it was quite a shock when we saw you both tonight, and when Stoick made his toast." His father told him.

"I'm sorry." Fishlegs told them, suddenly feeling shy and guilty. "I was looking for the right time to tell you though and to let her get used to living on Berk." Fishlegs told them, making his mother smile.

"You've always been so caring Fishlegs, I'm proud of that." His mother smiled. "We would like to meet her properly soon, how about, after tonight, if she isn't too hung over, you invite her over to our house tomorrow for dinner?"

Fishlegs nodded. "I think that she would like that mother." He smiled, nodding and he watched his parents get back up and leave before he made his way over to where Caverna was now talking to Gobber.

When he reached them, he got there just as Gobber asked Caverna for a dance, and he thought that he might cut in to save the young Viking from the much older two-limbed warrior.

"E-excuse me, M-mr Gobber, may I please borrow my g-girlfriend?" Fishlegs asked, mentally cursing his stutter as Caverna looked at him.

"Of course Fishlegs, I shall save a dance for you Caverna." Gobber told her as she was pulled from the room by her boyfriend.

When they were outside, she looked at him. "What's wrong Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs was pacing across the edge of the top step as he looked at her. "What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, it's just...Um..."

"Fishlegs, what is it?" She asked, grabbing him to stop him from pacing anymore, and she turned him to look at her.

"My parents want to meet you and get to know you." Fishlegs told her.

"Okay...What's the problem?" She asked.

"Well, they don't know that you're..." He gestured to her, too nervous to say the word out loud.

"That I'm what? Barren?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah...That..."

"Fishlegs, I don't see why it has suddenly become a problem now." Caverna told him.

"It's not...Well...For me anyway...But my parents won't like it." Fishlegs told her, looking away from her.

"I didn't realise your parents had so much influence over our relationship." She told him. "If you know that your parents wouldn't like it, then why are you still dating me?"

"Because I love you Caverna." Fishlegs told her.

"If you loved me, then me being barren or your parents disapproving of my lack of ability to have children shouldn't have any affect what so ever on our relationship, but I can see from your face, it does." She told him. "Good night Fishlegs." She then walked inside the Great Hall, leaving Fishlegs stood outside, alone.


	14. Alone

The morning after the feast, Fishlegs woke up in his bed with a major headache, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't drink another mug of ale for as long as he could. He looked over to find Meatlug still asleep on her bed, he suddenly remembered the discussion which had occurred between himself and Caverna and he groaned.

"Oh no." Fishlegs groaned. "What have I done?"

At his words, Meatlug woke up and licked him, making him give her a small smile, yet his seemed to only confuse the dragon and she butted her head against him as her way of asking whether he was okay or not.

"I'm fine girl, I just made a mistake with Caverna last night and I need to fix it...Fancy a ride before breakfast?"

This seemed to get the dragon motivated, and she got up and flew out of the bedroom window as Fishlegs grabbed his helmet and ran downstairs as fast as he could, nearly running into his mother who was serving breakfast.

"Fishlegs, where are ya going?" She shouted after him as he ran out of the house.

"I'll be right back mom, I have to see Caverna!" He yelled back, climbing onto Meatlug as she flew down to meet him and they flew off towards the Chief's house.

The minute he got to the Chief's house, he slid off of his dragon and knocked on the door, only to find that the Chief answered it.

"Um...Good morning Sir..."

"Good mornin' Fishlegs, what can I do for ya?" Stoick asked.

"I was wondering if Caverna was here?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, she went flying with Hiccup and Astrid early this morning, but I wanted to speak to you anyway Fishlegs." Stoick told him, allowing him to come inside.

Fishlegs walked inside the house, and he looked around in awe since he had never actually been inside the chief's home before, and he stood awkwardly as Stoick sat in one of the high backed chairs.

"W-What did you want to talk to me about, Sir?" Fishlegs asked.

"You and Caverna..." Stoick told him, causing Fishleg's heartbeat to quicken.

"What about us, Sir?"

Well, she looked very down this morning, and Astrid mentioned that she had noticed you two having a little 'lovers spat'. I only wish to know that you don't intend to hurt her, after all she is my little girl now, and I feel responsible for her." Stoick told him.

"Sir...Yes we had a spat, and I've come to apologise for it, I was out of order and I really upset her." He would have said more, before the front door opened and two night furies bounded in, trying to pin each other and they were followed by Hiccup, Astrid and Caverna.

"Hey Fishlegs, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he saw his friend, his arms around Astrid, and they all looked windswept.

"Oh...Um...I came to see Caverna." Fishlegs told them and he watched Caverna walk past, towards the stairs.

"I'm not interested." Caverna told them as she pulled her hood and mask down as she walked up the stairs.

"I'll go and talk to her." Astrid told them and she walked over towards the stairs, however she stopped in order to let Snowcap go upstairs first.

"What happened with you two last night?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs. "One dance and you were fine, the next it looked like she was going to severely injure you."

Fishlegs sighed and told Hiccup and Stoick what had happened last night, as Toothless moved to lie in front of the hearth as he waited for his mate to return.

"Fishlegs are you crazy, your parents don't need to have a say in your relationship with Caverna and now you've let her know that her being barren bothers you, you're going to be lucky if he even comes near you again." Hiccup told him.

Fishlegs sighed. "I know, I realised it the minute I said it, and she won't give me a chance to apologise."

"Apologise!?"

Everyone looked at the stairs to find Caverna looking at them and she was frozen, though she did move in order to let Snowcap past.

"You think that you can just apologise and everything will be okay?" Caverna asked him.

"Well...Um...Yes..."

Caverna looked at him. "Get out, I don't want to see you or speak to you until you and everyone else realises that having kids isn't always the best thing and that not having them doesn't always matter!" She suddenly shouted "And by the way, we're over." She walked away, back up the stairs moving past Astrid as she came back down.

Snowcap let out a whine at hearing the emotional pain in her rider's voice and she watched her rider leave, though this time she stayed with Toothless and didn't follow her rider. Whilst Fishlegs looked ready to follow Caverna, and he sniffed to hold back his tears, he hadn't wanted to upset her this bad and end their relationship, heck he loved her more than anything even though they hadn't been going out for long.

"Fishlegs...Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, seeing how frozen and sad his friend looked.

"No...I mean...Yes, of course...I should probably go...Goodbye everyone." He headed outside, where he mounted Meatlug and flew off back towards his home.

Hiccup, Stoick, Astrid, Toothless and Snowcap watched him leave and then they all looked up at hearing crying from upstairs that was when Hiccup headed upstairs to check on Caverna and found her sitting curled up on the bed, wiping away tears.

"Hey, want to have a brother and sister chat?" He asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"It would be slightly biased if I did; he's one of your closest friends." Caverna told him.

"So, you're now my sister, Caverna you can talk to me about anything, I promise you that, and even if it's about one of my friends, I promise that I won't be biased in any way, shape or form." Hiccup told her.

As Caverna sat up on her bed and told Hiccup everything that had happened to cause downstairs scene of events to unfold between her and Fishlegs, Snowcap and Toothless were curled up together by the fireplace as Stoick and Astrid looked on.

"_How are you feeling...You known...After last night?"_ Toothless asked her.

"_I feel fine Toothless, stop worrying."_ Snowcap told him with a giggle.

"_I can't help but worry about you, I mean I'm older and a lot bigger, I didn't want to hurt you." _Toothless told her as he nuzzled his head against her neck.

"_You didn't."_ She told him, before she nuzzled him and the two started to let off a purring noise the more they nuzzled each other.

"Hey, none of that, both of you, out." Stoick ordered the two dragons, which just looked at him and Astrid, before Snowcap nuzzled him and gestured for him to follow as she stood and she left the house, and suddenly tackled Stormfly who was lounging around in what sun she could. The sudden pounce by the smaller night fury, made Stormfly roll over with a loud squawk of surprise before she and Snowcap started to play fight. Toothless watched them for a few minutes before he ran out and joined them. The mere sight of it made Astrid and Stoick laugh.

"Oh god, poor Stormfly." Astrid laughed.

"Why, what's going on?"

The voice turned out to be Hiccup, who was stood on the bottom step of the stairs looking from his girlfriend to his father then he moved to look out of the door and he laughed at seeing the three dragons.

"Poor Stormfly." He laughed as both Toothless and Snowcap both pinned Stormfly to the ground, before there was the faint sound of a whistle and Snowcap flew off only to arrive back on the ground with Caverna on her back. When Caverna was on the ground, Snowcap went back to playing with Toothless and Stormfly and Caverna, Astrid and Hiccup all went for a walk down to the town.


	15. Trouble

A few days had passed since Fishlegs and Caverna's break up, and now the whole village had heard about it and now Caverna couldn't go anywhere without it. At this point, Caverna had taken to working in the forge with Gobber and Hiccup, and she showed Gobber how she made her weapons and even crafted him a new axe, which were almost as good as the ones that Hiccup made. It had gotten to be so late at night that not even Gobber or Hiccup was at the forge as Caverna worked, and she was busy finishing up a hammer that she had been working on for the past week. She had shed the top part of her uniform, and she was covered in sweat from the heat of the fire. She had no worried about being disturbed because she knew that the rest of the village were asleep, and Stoick had gone on his battle trip, most of the village had gone with him, so the gossip had been lessened by a lot. Anyway, she was busy at work, hammering away at the blade of the hammer and she wiped her forehead with the back of her gloves that Hiccup had given her to wear when she had first started at the forge and she plunged the piece of metal straight into the bucket of cold water next to her. However, she smiled as she heard a growl come from Snowcap who was lying outside of the forge in the cool night air.

"Alright Snow, I'll leave the head in the bucket for the night and we can head home." She told the dragon as she put her gloves and apron away and pulled on the top of her suit, fastening it as she walked outside. Yet, once she was outside, she froze at finding Snowcap tied up with ropes and chains and men in strange armour surrounding her, all pointing weapons at her.

"You know, this seems really unfair right now." Caverna told them.

"Oh be quite, girl." A man told her as he walked forward through the circle of men, holding a crossbow at her. "Tell me your name." He ordered her.

"Caverna Haddock."

At hearing her surname, the man laughed manically. "Well, well, Hiccup's new sister, I must admit, you're very beautiful for a relative of Hiccup's." He went to touch her hair, but she hit his hand away.

Meanwhile, Toothless was pacing in Hiccup's room, he kept worrying about where Snowcap was, since she and Caverna had meant to be back a while ago. Hiccup and Astrid were lying in bed, Hiccup shirtless and Astrid wearing a nightgown as she laid her head down on her boyfriend's chest, watching the agitated dragon.

"Toothless, will you just relax bud, Snowcap will be fine." Hiccup told him.

Toothless just gave him a doubtful growl in response, before he stood up and put his paws on the windowsill, looking out towards the forge and something didn't seem right, and this just made him snarl, especially when he caught a familiar scent.

"Toothless, what's the matter bud?" Hiccup asked as he walked over when he heard the growl and he looked over at the forge and he noticed something strange. "Astrid, I think we had best get changed."

"Why, what's wrong Hiccup?" Astrid asked him as she got up and started to get changed back into her armour as Hiccup got dressed.

"Something's going on at the forge." Hiccup told her as he readied Toothless and the teens left the room, running down the stairs as Toothless left through the window. When they got outside, they heard a familiar 'evil' laugh and they recognised it immediately.

"Outcasts." Astrid whispered.

Hiccup got onto Toothless' back and he looked at Astrid as she got onto Stormfly, both of them ready for battle, yet Astrid knew he was worried for his sister just as she was worried for her friend.

"You go and get Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins, Caverna might need our help." Hiccup told her, and as Astrid nodded, getting Stormfly to walk towards the nearest houses and kept out of sight, Hiccup got Toothless to get as close as possible without being spotted.

When they reached the group, Hiccup had to keep Toothless still and not let him go rushing in to help his mate. Instead, they hid behind the forge and listened to what was going on.

"Where is the Dragon Conqueror?" The man asked Caverna who was being held on her knees by some of the man's men.

"How do you know that you're not looking at her?" Caverna asked him.

The man just laughed at her. "Oh please, I know the Dragon Conqueror is your big brother, little Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup isn't on the island anymore; he left with our father to see to things overseas." She lied.

"I can tell that you're lying, you stupid girl." The man suddenly hit her across the face; this earned him a snarl from Snowcap, before she whimpered as she was weighed down even more by his men.

Toothless saw how badly his mate and rider's sister was being treated and he suddenly lunged forward, throwing the men who had hold of Snowcap to the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup and Caverna shouted, Hiccup coming into view, which made the man in front of Caverna laugh.

"Not here is he?" He suddenly grabbed Hiccup. "Now Hiccup, you're going to come with me and train my dragons."

"And if I say no?" Hiccup asked, choking for breathe.

"Then, I'm going to kill everyone in this village, starting with your precious little sister here, until you say yes." The man told him, throwing him to one of his other men that now didn't have hold of Snowcap.

"No, let him go!" Caverna screamed, before she suddenly head butted one of the men who had hold of her and whilst he was busy dealing with a massive nosebleed, she elbowed the other in the chest, and then turned around to punch him in the face.

When she was free, she looked at the man and she caught his wrist as he went to hit her and she managed to twist it back, causing him to fall to his knees as the other dragon rider's flew in. At seeing the other dragon riders, most of the men backed off, which meant that Hiccup could get back to breathing normally, yet he still had a man holding him. However, this didn't remain the problem for long, as Astrid hit the man on the head with the back of her axe and he fell to the floor, freeing Hiccup so that he could climb onto Stormfly behind Astrid. They flew off into the sky but stayed a distance up with Fishlegs and the twins as they watched Caverna. Caverna was getting hit left right and centre by Alvin, but she was giving as good as she got.

"Caverna, jump!" Snotlout shouted to her and she looked up at him before she looked for something to help her to reach him and then she suddenly had an idea.

As Alvin went to hit her again, she dodged and hit him in the face with her fist, and then as he was on the ground, dealing with his own nosebleed, she took a running jump and landed on his back before she used it as a platform and jumped into the air, grabbing hold of Snotlout's outstretched hand. As Snotlout got Hookfang to fly after the others, he pulled Caverna up behind him.

"Hold on to me." He told her, and he smirked to himself at feeling her arms wrap tightly around his waist.

They eventually flew alongside the others and Hiccup looked over at his sister, who didn't move her face from where she had buried it in Snotlout's back, and then he glanced at Fishlegs who was looking at them with a face of jealousy.

"Caverna, it's okay, you're safe now." Hiccup called over.

"Caverna and Snotlout, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The twins suddenly chanted, which caused both Caverna and Snotlout to glare at them.

"Shut up." Caverna told them.

However, there was a scream from Astrid and Hiccup as a boulder suddenly went past them and caused Astrid to fall from the saddle of Stormfly when she twisted to avoid it.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.

Caverna watched and she suddenly let go of Snotlout before she pulled her hood up over her head and her mask up to her eyes and slid from behind him, into open air and then she fell.

"Caverna!" Fishlegs and Snotlout shouted as they watched her fall towards a screaming Astrid, who was hurtling towards the ground.

"Hiccup, do something!" Fishlegs shouted at them, but Hiccup didn't move.

"No, trust Caverna, she wouldn't have jumped if she wasn't sure about what was happening." Hiccup told them and he watched his sister and girlfriend fall.

As they fell, Caverna managed to let out a whistle, and suddenly a black shape flew against the night sky towards her, and she climbed onto Snow's back after gripping the reigns. Only when she was fully seated, did Caverna tell Snow to get Astrid. The dragon obeyed her rider immediately, after all she did think Astrid was a nice person, even for a human, and she managed to catch Astrid, just before she hit the ground.

"Well done Snow." Caverna praised and she watched her dragon put Astrid on the ground, before she looked at Hiccup as he landed on Stormfly and jumped off. They all found themselves in Raven's Point and they seemed to be safe for now, so they all dismounted and laughed as Hiccup got bowled over by Toothless who ran towards them.

All of the teens sat down for a while and let the dragons relax for a few minutes, befoe they decided to try and come up with a plan.

"How many are there?"

"I'm guessing no more than ten ships, maybe less." Caverna told them. "But on another note, who was that guy?" She asked, and as she looked at them, everyone knew why she kept her face hidden in Snotlout's back, her right cheek was bruised, she had a black eye and cuts on her face.

"Oh Caverna." Hiccup sighed. "His name is Alvin, Alvin the Treacherous..."

"But Hiccup, dad said that he was going to help my old village fight off this Alvin." She told him.

Hiccup froze. "That's right...He did..."

"And he knew that Stoick would leave us here with the dragons and those who couldn't defend themselves properly..." Astrid added.

"That means, Stoick's sailed into a trap..." Fishlegs told them.

"No, we're the ones who are trapped." Caverna told him. "We can't leave the village because that would put everyone else at risk, and we can't fight because that means we could die, or our dragons could die."

"So, what do we do?" Ruffnut asked.

"What does Alvin want?" Snotlout asked.

"He wants the Dragon Conqueror." Caverna told him. "He wants to ride dragons like we do, and he wants Hiccup to show him."

"But Alvin could use either of you to show him how to fight dragons." Tuffnut informed them. "I mean, you've had Snowcap since the day se hatched, and Hiccup's only had Toothless for a few years."

"Yes, but Alvin doesn't know that, he just knows that she's Hiccup's sister, he could have though Snowcap was Toothless." Astrid told them.

"Whatever the reason, we had best keep moving." Caverna told them. "Someone's coming." As she spoke, arrows hit the floor by her feet and everyone went into flight mode.

"Go to the cove." Hiccup shouted over the commotion as he watched those whose dragons couldn't run through the forest took off flying, whilst Caverna and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and Snowcap's backs and their dragons started running.

Toothless and Snowcap got their riders to the cove the quickest, and when they had dismounted, Hiccup and Caverna soon found themselves pushed into a cave, and the two dragons guarding the exit. However, the two dragons kept their back to the humans and they were growling. They were warning someone, and from the laugh they recognised it to be Alvin that they were growling at.

"Well well, too scared to face me are yeh?" He shouted through into the cave, before he clicked his fingers.

At the click of Alvin's fingers, Hiccup and Caverna's friends were brought forward, and they could hear Astrid's struggling and her yelling of how she was going to kill Alvin.

Alvin groaned at Astrid's shouting. "Listen to me Hiccup – Someone shut her up!" He shouted and Astrid was suddenly gagged. "Listen to me, the pair of you, you will give over your night furies to me, or you can watch all of your friends and their dragons die!"

Hiccup looked at Caverna. "What do we do?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "But we need to do something..." She thought for a while. "Let me walk out and face him."

"Why you?" Hiccup asked her.

"Because I'm not as breakable." She told him, standing up and putting her hood and mask up.

Hiccup groaned at her logic, but he knew that there was no discommoding her now. "Fine, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." She told him, moving towards the dragons and she touched both Snowcap and Toothless' heads to calm them as she walked forward, though Snowcap tried to stop her.

"It's okay Snow, let me go." Caverna told her, kissing her head. "Toothless look after her."

She then left the two dragons and Hiccup, walking towards Alvin, she knew that this was a bad idea, but right now it was all she had to save her dragon.


	16. Viking in Shining Armour

Caverna held her head high as she walked out towards Alvin, her hood and mask covering most of her face as she walked. Whilst she walked, she pulled a dagger from her suit and she was soon a foot away from him. Alvin just looked her up and down before he let out a growl of frustration.

"No more games girl, where is Hiccup Haddock!" He bellowed; hitting her with the back of his hand so she fell to the floor.

"Somewhere where you, can't find him." Caverna him as she picked herself up. "It's me or nothing; I've been training dragons much longer than he has."

"Is that so?" Alvin asked, before he suddenly picked her up by her throat.

Caverna grabbed his hand that held her neck with one hand, finding it really hard to breathe at this point.

"We shall see about the-" He suddenly let out a cry as Caverna slashed at his face with the dagger that she still held in her other hand. When she hit the floor, Caverna got herself to her feet as fast as possible and she ran towards a rock, jumping on it and she then jumped up, getting picked up by a purple Deadly Nadder. At seeing her fly away, Alvin gave off a roar of a cry, just as Skullcrusher flew down and almost landed on Alvin, who just about managed to get out of the way, and kept dodging the dragon's fire as Caverna landed the Nadder next to Skullcrusher.

Alvin looked at her, and then he looked at his men who had joined them. "What are you waiting for, attack!"

As the men ran towards Caverna, Snowcap suddenly ran at them, jumping in the way and she managed to get most of them off, before they eventually pinned her down and this caused Caverna to jump off of the Nadder's back and the Nadder went to help Snowcap, just as Toothless and Skullcrusher did.

Caverna noticed that Hiccup had gotten out of the cave and she threw him a dagger from her suit, and nodded to their friends who were tied up, silently telling him to help them. When Hiccup caught the dagger, he ran to where his friends were bound and he undone the gag on Astrid, kissing her cheek as he cut the ropes around her, and then went on to do the same for the rest of their friends. Caverna unsheathed her swords and she started to fight the men that attacked her, she was good but she soon found herself overpowered and the men dragged her over to Alvin.

"Alvin, what do we do with her?" One asked, nodding down to the nearly unconscious Caverna that he had hold of.

"Pass me her swords." Alvin told them and he held her swords in his hands, shifting them in his hands. "Impressive craftsmanship." He muttered, he seemed to be in awe of the pieces of metal in his hands, before he watched his men force Caverna to her knees. Hiccup could only watch as Caverna looked up at him, and she mouthed for him to run, and he didn't have any choice, especially when Astrid pulled at him to leave. He stole one last look at his sister, and this was when he realised, Alvin was going to kill her and she would die for the just to help them to escape.

Yet when he got to the escape route, he looked back seeing that Toothless was staying to protect Snowcap, and the Deadly Nadder and Skullcrusher had also stayed to protect her.

"Toothless, come on."

Toothless looked back at him and he shook his head at his rider, if his mate was going to die alongside her rider, then he was going to die alongside his mate, but Toothless didn't expect to hear his rider's mate calling for his rider.

"Hiccup, come back!" Astrid shouted and she tried to chase after him, but Snotlout and Fishlegs held her back.

Hiccup on the other hand, was running as fast as he could back towards his sister and their dragons, before he suddenly swung his arms around Toothless' neck and stayed attached to him, as Caverna somehow managed to do the same to Snowcap. The two teens looked at each other and they reached out towards each other with one of their hands and they held each other's hands burying their faces in their dragon's necks. They heard the cries of their friends, Astrid's sobs as she watched Hiccup simply give up, and she heard Snotlout and Fishlegs sniffles as they watched Caverna. As they heard the battle cry from Alvin, they both braced themselves for the blow of the sword, but it never came, instead what came was the clang of metal hitting metal. Opening their eyes and looking up, they found Stoick the Vast stood in front of them, protecting them.

"Don't you dare touch my children." He sneered at Alvin.

Alvin just laughed and the two broke away, and Stoick looked back at his children. "Hiccup, Caverna, get out of here."

"Dad, look out!" Caverna shouted as she saw Alvin throw the sword at Stoick, but before Stoick could turn, Skullcrusher grabbed the sword in his mouth and threw it out of the way.

Stoick looked at Alvin and he suddenly punched him in the face, before he looked at his children. "Go home you two." As he spoke, he mounted his dragon and he flew off, with Skullcrusher picking Alvin up in his claws and flying off.

Caverna and Hiccup watched Stoick fly off, before they watched as Hiccup was thrown to the floor with a crying Astrid lying on top of him almost choking him with how tight her hug was.

"Astrid, I can't breathe." He choked out, and she sat up so she was straddling his lap and she punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Hiccup complained.

"That's for giving up and scaring me." Astrid told him, before she pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him. "That's for everything else."

Hiccup gave her a goofy grin, before the two stood up and Hiccup pulled her in for another kiss, which had the other teens rolling their eyes. Caverna ended up leaving the group and walking to where Skullcrusher had spat out her sword and she sat on the ground cleaning it up, before she knelt up on her knees and slid it back into its holster. Fishlegs watched Caverna as he stayed near the other teens, and he noticed Snotlout was also watching her. At seeing how Snotlout looked at Caverna, Fishlegs immediately felt jealous, though he pushed his feelings back when Caverna started to speak.

"We'd best get back to the village." She told the group.

"Yeah, but, uh, who's going to tell Hiccup and Astrid." Tuffnut asked as he pointed to where Hiccup and Astrid were still kissing.

"Not a problem." She walked to stand within a few centimetres of the pair and she suddenly gave off a loud whistle causing them both to jump apart. "Problem solved."

The twins just laughed before Caverna walked to where Snowcap and Toothless were lying next to each other and the Nadder was walking around nipping on some grass.

"Looks like we're going to have to share." Caverna told them.

"Well, that might be hard, since there are only three dragons and seven of us." Fishlegs told them.

"The Nadder can carry two on its back and one in its talons." Caverna shrugged, and she felt everyone's eyes on her as she slid onto Snowcap's back and she watched Hiccup and Astrid get onto Toothless, with Astrid sliding her arms tightly around Hiccup's waist. Fishlegs took his chance since he as closer to Caverna than Snotlout was and he climbed onto Snowcap, despite the dragons snarls at him.

"Hey, it's alright, it's just until we get home." Caverna told her dragon and she looked back at Fishlegs. "You might want to hold onto me." She told him as everyone else got seated on the dragons, the twins riding the Nadder whilst Snotlout got carried since he was now in a mood because of how close Fishlegs and Caverna were.

They flew back towards the village in relative silence, Snowcap flying alongside Toothless as the teens watched the early morning sunrise.

"Oh Hiccup, it's beautiful." Astrid told him.

"I know." He smiled, looking back to kiss the corner of her mouth, before he went to concentrating on his flight.

Fishlegs looked at the sunset before he started to play with Caverna's hair like he always used to do when she hadn't pulled her hood up.

"Fishlegs, what are you doing?" Caverna asked him.

"Trying to get your attention." He admitted, stopping his movements.

"Why?" She asked, looking back at him knowing that Snowcap wouldn't let them crash if she did.

"Oh, um for no reason." Fishlegs told her, and he looked at her as she dismounted her dragon once they had gotten to Berk. Snowcap soon got annoyed that Fishlegs still hadn't gotten off of her back, and she suddenly threw him off.

"Wow, Snowcap really doesn't like you, does she 'Legs?" Hiccup asked as Caverna calmed her dragon, before she walked over to Fishlegs holding out a hand.

"Need some help up?"

Fishlegs simply nodded, his face bright red as he took her hand and she helped him back onto his feet.

When he was standing, Caverna gave him a soft smile before she walked back to her dragon and tapped her nose, causing the dragon to sneeze.

"I told you not to do things like that, it's not nice Snowcap." Caverna told her.

Snowcap just gave her a look of innocence, before she nuzzled her rider in an attempt to apologise, and Caverna soon melted, hugging her dragon. "Alright, now go and apologise to Fishlegs."

Snowcap grumbled, before she walked over to Fishlegs and nudged him before she walked back over to her rider.

"Sorry Fishlegs, I really don't know what's gotten into her." Caverna shrugged.

"Don't, um, don't worry about it." Fishlegs told her. "Well, I'd best head to bed, see you later everyone." He quickly scampered off.

"Fishlegs is right; we had all best head to bed." Astrid told them as she noticed the twins yawning and even Caverna was yawning.

"Hey Caverna, if you're too tired to walk, I'll carry you." Snotlout told her, a lustful glint in his eye.

The look that he gave her, made Caverna almost throw up in her mouth, before she shuddered. "Ugh, no thanks Snotlout, I'd rather walk."

Snotlout didn't seem upset by being given the brush off, after all he had been receiving the same treatment from Astrid for years, and he simply watched her walk towards the Haddock house.

After walking Astrid home, Hiccup also went home and he found Caverna sitting in front of the fire on the floor, curled up with her head on Snowcap's side, and Snowcap had dragged a fur blanket from one of the sofa's and lay it over her whilst she slept.

"Hey girl." Hiccup smiled when the dragon looked at him and Toothless after he had entered the household. Snowcap gave him a simple nod as her greeting, before she nuzzled Toothless, giving him a soft purr though she was careful not to disturb her sleeping rider.

"Is she asleep?" Hiccup asked the dragon, moving to sit next to Snowcap, though he was leaning against Toothless.

Snowcap gave him a nod as she watched Toothless pull a blanket over Hiccup as he settled down by the fire, before both dragons put their heads down next to each other and slowly fell asleep. Hiccup watched his sister and their dragons, before he felt his eyelids become heavy and he too fell asleep under the furs and against his dragon. None of them noticed Stoick eventually enter the house, though when he saw them all, he smiled. He then gently took Caverna from Snowcap who raised her head ready to defend her helpless rider, but relaxed at noticing Stoick, and she followed the chief as he carried Caverna upstairs to her room, and tucked her in, making sure he took off the top part of her flight suit and her swords first. Kissing her head he left her to sleep, before he went and brought Hiccup up to his room and he found Toothless making himself comfortable on his rock as he kissed his son's forehead and left him to sleep. As he made his way to his own bedroom, Stoick couldn't help but feel proud of his children, yes they might have nearly died today and they would have died if he hadn't realised that their mission had been a trap, but he felt proud that they were still with their hands holding onto each other as they waited for the fall of the blade. That showed their strong bond as adopted siblings, but he had also found out something that could possibly change the way in which the two felt for each other whilst he had been away, but he knew that he would have to wait until tomorrow to tell them. For now he was going to get some sleep, and allow his children and dragons to do the same. What he had to say could definitely wait until the morning?


	17. Secret

Both Hiccup and Caverna slept through the night and well into the morning, only to be woken up by their dragon prodding the pair of them so that they could go to the dragon academy. Hiccup woke up first with a groan and they looked around finding themselves in their rooms, though neither of them remembered how they got there in the first place, but they let it slide. Getting up, they both threw their clothes on and ran downstairs; finding some porridge on the stove, and Caverna had Snowcap light the fire to warm it, as Hiccup and Toothless set the table. Caverna served two bowls of porridge and set them on the table as Hiccup fed the dragons. When the teens both sat down at the table, Caverna found that Hiccup was looking at her in a rather peculiar way as he ate.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I guess that I'm just tired, we did have a rather late night – slash – really early morning fight earlier." He told her.

Caverna laughed. "Yeah, we did." She smiled, finishing her porridge, and as they threw their bowls into the wash basin to clean later, they ran outside with their dragons following and as they mounted them, they flew off towards the Dragon Academy. As they flew, they both looked around at the village, everyone seemed oblivious to what had occurred the previous night and Caverna looked at him.

"It's like nothing's happened." She told him.

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup sighed.

They flew together, mainly in silence, and when they reached the dragon academy, Hiccup walked round to her and helped her off the dragon, but this caused her to laugh at him, before they looked around and they found Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout all huddled up together.

"Um, guys what's going on?" Hiccup asked them as he walked over, causing the group to suddenly turn to face him, pushing something behind their backs.

"What are you guys hiding?" Caverna asked them.

"Nothing." They chorused.

"Where are the twins?" Fishlegs suddenly asked, and they all looked around, though whilst Caverna and Hiccup's attentions were on locating the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid all hid whatever was behind their backs in their saddlebags.

"So, what are we learning today?" Astrid asked as the twins turned up.

"Well, Caverna is going to take this lesson today, and then tomorrow, we will be going on a residential lesson." Hiccup explained.

"My lesson is going to be about finding a call for your dragon, and I will tell you about the residential trip after the lesson." Caverna told them.

"Phh, why would we need a call?" Snotlout asked.

"In case you are separated from your dragon, and you need them." Caverna told them. "For example..." She looked at Snowcap and made a gesture to her, watching her nod and fly off, out of the arena, before she looked at the other Viking teens. "When Snowcap and I are separated, I can use two different alls to bring her back, the whistle which is the one I frequently use, or the call of a night fury."

"You can actually mimic the call of a night fury?" Fishlegs asked suddenly excited.

Caverna nodded, and she suddenly let out a loud sound, which mimicked that of a night fury, and soon after a call was heard and Snowcap flew back into the arena and up to her rider.

"Good girl." Caverna praised and she scratched Snowcap's head before she looked at the teens. "Who wants to try first?"

After a few minutes, everyone was practicing their calls, with Caverna leaning against Snowcap's side as she lounged in the cool winter sun. Caverna watched the group and she noticed Hiccup and Toothless were doing quite well, as was Astrid and Stormfly, in fact everyone but Snotlout and Hookfang, who were just lounging around. With a sigh, she walked over to him.

"Snotlout, why aren't you taking part?" She asked him as she walked over.

"Because Hookfang and I don't need to, we are both really in tune with each other as it is."

Caverna looked at him with a look that oozed disbelief. "Alright then, show me."

"No problem." He walked away from her and his dragon to the other side of the arena, and he looked at Hookfang. "Hookfang, here!" He barked, causing the dragon to simply ignore him and move to lie in the sun.

"Hey, you stupid reptile, I said, come here!" Snotlout shouted again.

"Snotlout he isn't going to come to you." She told him, walking over to him. "Try a whistle."

"Uh, yeah and how am I supposed to do that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Like this." She put her fingers to her mouth and suddenly whistled Snowcap running over, sitting at hr rider's side.

Snowcap's reaction ended up rubbing Hookfang the wrong way and he sneered at the younger dragon.

"_Lap dog._" He sneered.

"_Shut it overgrown space warmer."_ She told him with a growl.

At the growl, Hookfang went for her, and he ended up catching her, throwing her into a wall.

"_Snowcap_!" Toothless ran towards the two fighting dragons, just as Stormfly and Meatlug did and the three dragons tried to protect her from Hookfang.

"Snotlout, get your dragon under control!" Astrid shouted.

"No way, Snowcap could do with going a few rounds." Snotlout told her, though he suddenly regretted it as Caverna's fist hit his jaw.

As Snotlout was trying to pick himself up from the floor, Caverna whistled and Hookfang started towards her, though once he was within range, she grabbed his horns and threw his head to the ground, standing over him.

"Don't you dare." She warned the dragon, who looked up at her in shock that she could have threw him to the floor like she did and then confusion as to why his rider wasn't helping him. Snotlout watched them, and when Caverna walked away, did he go to his dragon.

"Easy bud, calm down." Snotlout told his dragon, and they both watched as Snowcap and Toothless curled up together.

When it got to the end of the lesson, Caverna stood in front of the group with Hiccup beside her.

"Right, now as we mentioned earlier, we have a residential training exercise next week, it will last for the whole weekend, so we will still have time to help prepare for our annual Snoggletogg holiday." Hiccup told them, though no one noticed the curious look that Hiccup gave her at the mention of Snoggletogg. "Now Caverna is going to explain what will happen."

Caverna looked at the group. "Okay, for this residential, we will be going to dragon island, and just so you know it wasn't just my idea, but Hiccup and Astrid's too, so we will have a mixture of survival training, dragon training and dragon bonding."

"Uh, how are we supposed to bond with our dragons?" Ruffnut asked them.

"It will all be explained properly next week, now come on, we'd all best head home, I'm starving." Caverna told her brother playfully, who simply laughed.

"Are you coming for dinner Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Who's cooking?" She asked.

"Hiccup." Caverna told her, "I'm just cutting bread." With a laugh, the three of them mounted their dragons and flew off.

Snotlout stayed in the arena for a little longer, testing his jaw and he noticed Fishlegs was still there, drawing something on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered, trying to hide the piece of parchment behind his back, but Snotlout snatched it from his hand before he could.

On the piece of parchment, was a drawing of what looked like, well Snotlout had no idea what it was to be exact, but he knew who it was for.

"And you really think she's going to like this?" Snotlout asked him, his tone was snarky yet his big ego showed through it. "Caverna won't like something that meek, she's a chief's daughter she deserves jewels and a proper man to be with her.

"You don't even know what it is." Fishlegs told him as he stood up. "Anyway, what have you got her that you think she will love soo much?"

"It's a silver hairbrush and mirror." He told him proudly. "Along with a ruby necklace."

Fishlegs looked at him, inside he felt gutted that he hadn't thought of something better to give to her, but he tried not to let it show in front of Snotlout. "Yeah, but it still won't impress her, after all, I was her boyfriend when she first came here."

"Yeah, and we can all see how that went." Snotlout laughed. "Face it, you had your chance 'Legs, and you blew it, dramatically." Snotlout climbed on his dragon. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go home and finish off the necklace." He told him, flying off out of the arena.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Stoick and Gobber were talking whilst enjoying a bite to eat and a mug of watered down mead.

"What's the matter Stoick, you look depressed." Gobber asked after he had seen his friend staring at his food for over an hour.

"Nothing is the matter Gobber." Stoick sighed.

"Stoick..."

"Fine, do you remember when we went to Caverna's old village, and I went off to speak to Helena and Brock?"

"Yes..."

"Well, they confirmed it, Caverna is actually my biological daughter, when she was taken, Val made her way to that island where she gave birth but left the baby in the care of Brock and Helena." Stoick told him, looking over at his friend who was just looking at him.

"Do the kids know?" Gobber asked, pushing his food away, this was more important right now.

"No, I would have told them last night, but I found them curled up together by the fire with their dragons." Stoick told him. "I'm going to tell them tonight when I go home."

"Why don't we go now, they are probably home having dinner right about now." Gobber told him as he stood up, and Stoick sighed doing the same. The two men walked in partial silence and they found Snowcap, Toothless and Stormfly lying in what sun they could get outside of the house and there was laughter coming from inside.

Meanwhile, inside Hiccup, Caverna and Astrid were sitting around the table, enjoying some stew that Hiccup had made and they were looking over a list on a piece of parchment.

"You know Astrid, Hiccup would make the perfect househusband, I mean, he cooks, he cleans, he cares for those he loves, what else does a housewife do that h doesn't?" Caverna asked playfully, which ended up with laughter and Hiccup playfully shoving her off her chair and onto the floor.

"Come on you two, be serious." Astrid told them, though even she was laughing as she watched Caverna pick herself up. "We need to get this list sorted for the residential next week."

"Relax Astrid; I think we've covered everything." Caverna told her, looking over the list as she finished her food, and gave her bowl to Hiccup who went to wash them.

"I think that to, but I also feel like we're missing something." Astrid sighed. "Maybe if I sleep on it I'll think of it."

"Yeah maybe." Caverna laughed.

Hiccup laughed as he joined them and they all turned around as they heard the door open and Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch stood there.

"Hey dad, hey Gobber." Hiccup greeted.

"Hi dad." Caverna smiled. "Hi Gobber."

"Hello you two, and hello Astrid." Stoick smiled as he walked inside and Astrid gave him a nod, before Caverna spoke.

"Would you like some stew dad?" Caverna asked him. "Hiccup made it, and he made plenty of it."

"I'll have some for supper, Gobber I had lunch in the Great Hall today." Stoick told them. "I actually need to talk to you two."

"Would you like me to leave, Sir?" Astrid asked.

"No Astrid, you can stay." Stoick told her, before he sat in his large armchair and gestured for the children to sit before him.

When Caverna and Hiccup were sat in front of him on the floor, he looked at them, and now they were both lit by the fire and sitting side by side, did he realise that they were both even more similar that people told him.

"What is it dad?" Caverna asked.

"I found out something whilst I was on your old island Caverna."

"What was it dad?" Hiccup asked him.

"You mother..." He almost stopped at seeing the look of loss on his son's face and how Caverna looked at the floor, but he continued, he needed to tell them. "When she was taken, she was pregnant; she made her way to that tribe where she gave birth...To a girl..."

Caverna looked up at feeling everyone's eyes on her. "So, what does this mean?" She asked Stoick.

"It means that you and Hiccup are actually related, you're biological brother and sister, and I'm your real father." Stoick told her.

Caverna soon found herself on her feet, just as Hiccup did and they looked at each other, before they both suddenly beamed and hugged each other tightly. The sight had Stoick, Gobber and Astrid all tearing up as they watched the two siblings. When they eventually pulled away, through Caverna's hold being too tight and Hiccup finding it hard to breathe, they shared a happy laugh.

"Now I have something to ask all of you." Caverna told them.

"Anything." Stoick told hr standing up.

"What's Snoggletogg?" She asked and everyone looked at her in surprise, before they started to laugh and that was how they ended their day, laughter and fun with a few explanation thrown in for good measure.


	18. Break Away

The rest of the week went by in a blur or excitement and anticipation, Snoggletog was nearly here, and everyone was starting to get excited. Hiccup and Stoick had later explained to Caverna that Snoggletog was an annual holiday where children, lovers, friends, parents and other family members gave gifts to each other. This had set Caverna's mind racing, she wondered what she would give her father on this occasion, since now Stoick had revealed that she was his biological daughter, she wanted to make it special, it was the same situation for Hiccup, and what could she get her now biological brother? It certainly was difficult, and then inspiration struck her as she was working late in the forge. The axe that she had been working on for weeks would be the perfect present for Stoick; he always talked about getting a new hammer. Then she remembered Hiccup's flight suit, she had finished making her own a few nights ago, and had started on cutting the leather to fight his exact measurements, if she finished it in time, it would be the perfect Snoggletog present. It hadn't taken long for her to almost finish Hiccup's suit, but she had to put it on hold as she needed to pack for the residential trip she, Astrid and Hiccup had organised. A she put some things into a sack, she looked up hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

At her words, the door opened and a familiar studded skirt could be seen, and she immediately recognised it as Astrid. Who jumped up onto the bed and sat cross-legged in front of her, just waiting whilst she was packing.

When she was finished, Caverna put her bag down on the floor and only then did Astrid notice her leather suit was hung up and Caverna was wearing her tunic and a pair of leggings, her hair wasn't as windswept as it usually was, and she actually looked different.

"Whoa, Caverna, you look different." Astrid told her, causing Caverna to look at her.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, you're hair is actually tidy, and you're not in your suit." Astrid told her.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't been outside yet." Caverna told her. "I've spent all morning up here, getting my things ready." She nodded to the bag.

"Oh...Well, um, how are things with you and Hiccup, you know now you're both actually brother and sister?"

"Things are good, he's been pretty busy at the forge, making and designing stuff, and helping me makes dad's Snoggletog present."

"Oh right, speaking of Snoggletog gifts, what are you giving Hiccup?"

"I'm making him his flight suit, he was going to do it, but then we realised that I was the best at sewing, and I had already made many for myself." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"I have no idea...What does he like?"

"Drawing...Actually he's running out of ink, if you want, once this week is over, if your trading friend isn't here, then I will fly you out to where we can get some special squid ink." Caverna told her.

Astrid smiled. "That would be wonderful." The two stayed there throughout the rest of the day, talking and panning what they were going to get their loved ones for Snoggletog, and they both wound up being pretty excited by the time Hiccup and Stoick came back.

The next day, they all set out for their residential lesson, Hiccup and Caverna had spent most of the evening and night choosing what they felt was the perfect location. In the end, they settled on an island which was a few hours flight from Berk, it was rich in vegetation, water and rogue dragons. The perfect environment for their training, and when they landed they decided to split into groups.

"Alright, the rules are that you can only use your dragons as a defence against rogue dragons, but you need to get you supplies yourselves." Astrid explained.

"Now, we will all be going off in groups, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will go North, Astrid and I will go West and Snotlout, Fishlegs and Caverna will go East." Hiccup explained. "We will all meet up at the end of the week in the air back here."

At everyone's agreement, Astrid and Hiccup went their way accompanied by Stormfly and Toothless, Ruffnut and Tuffnut went their way accompanied by Barf and Belch and finally, Caverna, Fishlegs and Snotlout went in their direction, accompanied by their dragons: Meatlug, Snowcap and Hookfang. Trying to separate Toothless and Snowcap proved to be difficult for both Hiccup and Caverna, mainly because the dragons decided to almost stick themselves to each other, but eventually they were free. Snowcap stayed close to her rider as they walked, making sure that neither of the two males who accompanied them were able to get within a few feet of her, mainly because if they did then they risked standing on Snowcap's tail and that wouldn't have ended well for who did.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Hiccup were enjoying their time away with their dragons, and they built their shelter together. While they were being resourceful, Stormfly was trying, and failing to distract Toothless from missing his mate too much and after trying loads of little things to get his attention, she eventually simply pushed him over, causing Toothless to look at her as he lay where he had landed when she pushed him.

"_What was that for_?" He asked her.

"_So you wouldn't act depressed, because you aren't able to see your mate."_ She squawked at him. "_Come on Tooth, she's only going to be away for a week, you can last that long can't you_?"

He sighed. "_To be honest Storm, I don't think I can_."

"_What do you mean Toothless_?"

"_I mean that I worry for her, she could be making our nest soon, I don't want to miss it_."

Stormfly was stunned into silence as she let what Toothless had said sink in, he and Snowcap could be parents any day now...That would mean that they had done the deed, they had truly become mates...She suddenly felt so happy for them, so happy that she suddenly tackled the smaller night fury to the floor.

"_Oh Toothless, congratulations, I'm sorry happy for you and Snowcap, you'll both make great parents_." She gushed.

"_Thanks Storm...Now can you let me breathe?"_ Toothless got out as he struggled to breathe under the weight of the Deadly Nadder.

Hiccup and Astrid watched the two dragons and they both seemed pretty confused, but they let it drop, after all who was ever going to understand the friendship between those two.

Their night was mainly uneventful, with the dragons asleep outside, Hiccup and Astrid lay together in their shelter, his arms around her as her head on his chest.

"How have you been feeling?" Astrid asked him.

"I've been feeling fine Astrid." Hiccup told her and he watched her sit up and looked at him.

"Hiccup you know what I mean, how are you feeling about finding out you and Caverna share the same blood?" She asked again.

"Astrid, I feel fine, yeah I'm sad that mom left before she was born, but I've got her now, I can look after her now, I feel...Strangely older."

Astrid laughed. "That's because you're her big brother, you might only be a little under a year older, but you're still her big brother."

Hiccup smiled. "I know, Astrid, everything is perfect now. The village has accepted dragons and vice versa, whilst I'm actually noticed, and not because I have the best ever girlfriend, the best family, or the best friend..." He nodded outside to his dragon. "But because I actually helped to create the peace in Berk."

Astrid smiled, she always felt very proud of her boyfriend whenever he recognised all of his strengths and accomplishments and she let it show in her wide smile.

"Hiccup, this is all any of us wanted you to feel...When we were younger, I didn't want to treat you like I did, but I felt I had to, my reputation was everything to me." Astrid sighed, looking away from him.

Hiccup saw how upset her past attitude towards him had made her and he sat up, sliding his arms around her from behind, holding her close to him. "Astrid, it's alright, I forgave you and anyway, you're making up for it now." He told her, kissing her hair. "I love you Astrid Hofferson, and no matter what, they is going to stay."

She turned to look at him. "And I love you too, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She told him, before they sealed their love with a kiss.

Toothless had watched the whole exchange from where he lay outside of his rider and his mate's shelter, and he let off a sort of sigh and looked up to the sky. It was a clear night, so he was able to see the stars and the moon, and he started to make shapes of them. He worried for his mate and he tried to distract himself instead of going after her, but that provided to be very difficult to do. In the end, he got up and decided that he would just go and check on her, to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Meanwhile, back at the Thorston camp, the twins had built separate shelters with Barf and Belch lying between them at hearing Toothless walk past, the dragon lifted both of it's heads.

"_Toothless, what are you doing here?_" Barf asked.

"_And where are you going?_" Belch asked.

"_Sshh you two, I'm going to check on Snowcap_." Toothless told them.

"_Awesome, can we come? We want to see if she's ripped Hookfang's head off yet?_" Barf asked him.

Toothless just growled quietly and the Zippleback took this as permission, so they got up as quietly as they could and followed the Night Fury through the trees. Their walk went on forever, and they soon found themselves where the last group had set up camp. He found Caverna curled up under a tree in her leather suit, though she was obviously cold, whilst Fishlegs lay under another tree on one side of her, covered in a blanket and Snotlout was on the other side, covered in what Toothless could see as Caverna's blanket. He wondered why his rider's sibling would give up her blanket, before he decided that Hookfang's rider mustn't have paid attention when he was told to 'pack'. He then looked over to the other side and found the dragons; Meatlug was lying in between Hookfang and Snowcap, acting as a form of shield for Toothless' mate.

However at seeing his mate fast asleep next to the female Gronkle, he decided to walk over, yet he managed to make noise and Hookfang raised his head.

"_What are you guys doing?"_ He asked, and his voice ended up waking Meatlug and Snowcap.

"_I came to see Snow, and Barf and Belch simply followed me." _Toothless shrugged.

"_You know we aren't supposed to see each other until next week_." Snowcap told him as she walked over and nuzzled him.

"_I know, but I worry about you_." Toothless told her as the group of dragons walked away to a lake, which they soon deemed to be safe.

"_I know, but you don't have too."_ Snowcap told him. "_If anything was going to happen, I'd make sure you didn't miss it." _She promised him.

"_What are you two on about_?" Meatlug asked as she found some rocks to eat.

"_Toothless and I will soon be building a nest."_ Snowcap told her, and she suddenly found herself pinned to the floor by a very heavy Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

_"__Ow, um help, I can't breathe."_ Snow managed to get out which instantly set Toothless into protection mode, and he pulled the dragons off of her.

"_Whoa, easy Toothless, we're just having some fun, congratulations to the pair of you._"Meatlug told them.

"_Yeah, congratulations."_ Barf said.

"_Yeah, you'll both actually be alright parents."_ Belch told them.

"_Thanks_." The two night furies chorused, before they nuzzled each other.

"_You two had best get back, before our riders wake up."_ Snowcap told them.

"_But Snow..."_

_"__No buts Toothless, we don't need any of us being in trouble."_ She told him with as she nuzzled him. "_So, go back to Hiccup and I'll see you in a week, if anything happens I'll send Meatlug to get you_."

"_Promise?" _Toothless asked.

"_I promise."_ She licked his cheek, and she watched him leave, his tail and ears low and she watched Barf and Belch go with him.

When he was fully out of sight, she move to lie down next to the fire pit the riders had made in order to keep warm, and she let out a soft sigh, lighting it again. At feeling the heat of the fire, Caverna stirred and she sat up looking at the very wide awake dragons.

"You three should be asleep, what's the matter?" She walked over to them, gently touching Snowcap and Meatlug on their heads.

Snowcap and Meatlug simply nuzzled her, or in Meatlug's case, licked her, and Caverna was suddenly pushed towards Fishlegs by Meatlug.

"No way Meatlug." She whispered, but Meatlug kept pushing her and she eventually walked over and nudged him with her foot.

At feeling her nudges, Fishlegs woke up pretty quickly and was surprised to find Caverna there and he sat up slightly. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up, but could I possibly share your blanket with you?" She asked him, Snotlout is pretty much stuck in mine." She nodded over to their other friend, who had wrapped the blanket tightly round himself and was snoring loudly.

"Oh um..." Fishlegs suddenly gained a deep red blush to his cheeks.

"You know what, forget I said anything, it was a stupid request, I'm sorry to have mentioned it and woken you up, good night Fishlegs." She moved away from him, closer to the fire, tightening the clasps on her suit to try and keep herself warm.

Fishlegs watched her and his heart saddened, before he got up and caught her as she walked away, and to her surprise he pulled her back to him. "Come on, all we're doing is sharing body heat to keep warm." He told her, watching as she lay beside him and took off the top part of her suit, before she used it as her pillow and she closed her eyes, turned on her side and felt the blanket come over her.

"Thank you, Fishlegs." She mumbled as she quickly fell asleep, bathed in the warmth from him.

"You're welcome, good night Caverna." Fishlegs whispered.

Neither of them woke up until the next morning when Meatlug and Snowcap nuzzled their riders, and Caverna jolted awake at feeling Fishlegs' arm around her and she moved to sit up just as he did.

"Oh, um, sorry." He told her as he realised where his hand had moved to lie on her lap.

"It's um...Fine." She told him, and she saw the smug look on Snowcap's face. "Knock off the look you overgrown lizard, and go and wake Snotlout up, he said that he would get breakfast."

Snowcap nodded and she walked over to Snotlout, standing over him and she suddenly let out a night fury roar, causing the Viking to suddenly jump awake screaming. As Snotlout screamed, Caverna and Fishlegs laughed.

"It's not funny." Snotlout told them, but he ended up laughing too.

"It is." Caverna laughed.

When they had all recovered, Snotlout and Hookfang went to catch some fish for breakfast, whilst Caverna and Fishlegs found some fresh wood for the fire. They were both silent, not daring to speak a word to each other, until Fishlegs cracked under the silence.

"Caverna..."

"Yes Fishlegs?" She turned to look at him.

"I need to tell you something and please promise me that you'll listen." Fishlegs told her as he picked up the firewood that they had gathered.

Caverna hesitated for a few minutes before she looked at him. "Alright Fishlegs, what do you want to tell me?"

Fishlegs just looked at her, and as she turned around to look at him his breath caught in his throat and his mind went blank.

It took him a rather harsh nudge by Meatlug to break the spell that she had over him, and he shook his head to clear it, though by now he noticed that Caverna had gone back to gathering firewood, yet he didn't let that stop him.

"Caverna, I wanted to properly apologise for what I said, about my parents and about how I let their judgement affect our relationship." Fishlegs told her and he noticed that she had frozen and looked at him, so since she wasn't speaking, he decided to continue with his little speech. "I was stupid, to say it, to let it happen and to just let you walk away like that, I should have fought for you, and I will..." He sighed. "But I really do still love you, and you being barren never had an effect on me." He looked at her. "I can understand if you don't feel anything for me, and if you tell me that right now, I will forget this conversation ever happened."

Caverna just looked at him and he suddenly feared that she was going to tell him exactly that, but what she did came at a shock to him. Caverna was known for her forwardness about everything, so really, he shouldn't have been so shocked when she suddenly walked over and kissed him, moving her arms around his neck as she felt his arms encircle her waist. The one who was more surprised was Snotlout, who had come back with a basket full of fish, and ended dropping most of them as he came across the couple.

"Um...Yeah...Um..." Snotlout started but he suddenly felt jealous of Fishlegs. "If he wants to fight for her, then we will." Snotlout thought to himself, before the dragons let out a large roar which made all of the teens look to the sky and what they saw made their hearts hammer in their chests.


	19. The Blue Death

Coming towards them was the biggest dragon that Caverna had ever seen, its wingspan was terrifying and it was coming straight towards them. Fishlegs and Snotlout had seen this kind of dragon before, and this made them all the more terrified. They recognised it as the dragon that they had first come up against on Dragon Island, when they first started to ride dragons, the same one that Hiccup had lost his left foot going up against.

"Ugh guys, we sorta need to run now." Caverna told the two boys who seemed to be frozen.

Eventually, her words seemed to click as the dragon almost landed on them, and Caverna gave a sharp whistle, Snowcap bounding over and picking Caverna up and throwing her on her back, before Meatlug and Hookfang done the same with their riders. Yet, this soon proved a bad idea, because once they were in the air, the larger dragon flew after them.

"We need to find the others." Caverna shouted to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Um...How do you expect us to do that, exactly?" Snotlout shouted back.

"You two go and find Hiccup, Astrid and the twins, leave this one to Snowcap and I." She told him.

"No way, Caverna." Fishlegs told her immediately. "I don't want to lose you."

"Fishlegs I'll be fine, and anyway, Snowcap is the only one fast enough to keep this thing busy." She reminded him.

Fishlegs had to give up trying to convince her, because he knew that he was never going to win, so in the end he flew off with Snotlout, going to find the rest of the gang. When they were gone, Caverna and Snowcap started to try and get the bigger dragon to turn around away from where the two boys had gone. After a few plasma blasts from Snowcap, the dragon done exactly that and followed them.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Fishlegs had found the twins and they were flying off to where Hiccup and Astrid went. They eventually landed by their campsite and Fishlegs and Snotlout ran over to them.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Snotlout shouted.

"What's the matter, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid ran to him with Stormfly and Toothless looking up from where they lay in the sun. Almost immediately, Toothless noticed that his mate wasn't there and this seemed to alert Hiccup as well who started to panic as to the whereabouts of his sister. "Where's Caverna and Snowcap?" Hiccup asked.

"A dragon, it came towards us, we got into the sky, but it followed and we came here as Caverna and Snowcap led it away." Snotlout answered, rather out of breathe.

"What do you mean a dragon?" Hiccup asked, he sounded impatient at this point. "She wouldn't do this for any reason."

"Another red death, only this one was blue." Fishlegs told him. "Hiccup we have to find her."

Horrible images flashed through Hiccup's head of what could happen to his sister because of this dragon, and he wasted no time in simply running to Toothless and jumping on his back, getting him into the air as soon as possible. The other teens looked on as he left, though Astrid had noticeable paled at the mention of the Red Death, and images of what happened to Hiccup flashed through her mind, before she snapped herself out of it and ran to Stormfly, flying after Hiccup on her. At seeing Astrid leave, the rest of the group followed suit, Fishlegs and Snotlout leading them towards where they had parted ways with Caverna beforehand. They then went in the direction that they perceived she had flown, and they soon heard a deafening call that could have only come from the dragon itself. They were close, and all too soon, they were going to see it.

When they eventually came up against it, everyone seemed to freeze, remembering the events of what happened with the last one and Hiccup could feel everyone's eyes go from the back of his head then down to his prosthetic leg. However, he didn't have Toothless hovering for long, before he saw his sister, she was falling through the clouds in front of them, and Snowcap was nowhere to be seen. This alerted Toothless as well as they both shot forward, leaving the teens behind and looking on in surprise, as he flew towards his sister, grabbing her from the air so she landed on his back and Toothless looked around for his mate.

"She's fine Toothless." Caverna told him, as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her, his voice full of concern and worry.

"I'm fine Hiccup; don't worry so much about me, I know how to look after myself." Caverna told him.

"I have the right to worry about you, I'm the big brother and you're the little sister, it's my job to worry about you." Hiccup told her.

"I'm not a little girl Hiccup." She told him. "And our friends needed to get away." When he had flown back to join the other teens and Cavern pulled her hood and mask down to whistle. A few minutes after her whistle, there was a cry that could only come from a Night Fury and Snowcap flew overhead.

"Snowcap!" Caverna called and as the Night Fury flew low, she jumped onto her back, rubbing the top of her head.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked them.

"Head home, the dragon was injured, Snowcap caught its eye, and the best thing for us is to go home." She told her.

The other teens nodded, but Hiccup didn't seem too keen. "You guys can go home, but I want to find out where that dragon is going." He told them.

"No Hiccup, come home." Caverna told him.

"Caverna, as the oldest, I'm telling you that I'm staying." Hiccup told him.

"And I'm telling you that you're not." Caverna told him. "Dad will want to know what's going on and if we come back without you, he'll kill us."

"Just go home Caverna, that's an order."

The fact that he called it an order, made Caverna's blood boil and she was about to hit him, before she felt someone or something grip her hand and she looked up to see Fishlegs holding her hand and giving her a calming smile, before she looked at her brother.

"Don't expect me to mourn you if you get killed, in fact don't expect anything off of me if anything happens to you." She told him, before she had Snowcap fly off back towards Berk.

Everyone then turned to look at Hiccup, before Astrid decided to break the silence once and for all. "Hiccup, come on, let's just go back, Caverna's right, not only will your dad kill us, but that dragon will too." She told him, reaching over and taking his hand.

Hiccup sighed, looking at his and Astrid's hands. "I went too far didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Astrid told him. "Just come home Hic, come home and we'll find another way to study it that won't get us killed."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, let's go." He had Toothless turn around and they followed the others back towards Berk.

When they all arrived back on land, Hiccup and Astrid headed up to Hiccup's home, with Stormfly and Toothless following them, yet when they got there, there was no sign of Caverna, Snowcap or Stoick and this got Hiccup worried.

"She was coming back here, right?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Of course, where else is she going to go?" Astrid asked him.

"I have no idea." He sighed. "She's probably with dad in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, come on, let's go and see if she is there." Astrid told him, sliding her hand into his and walking towards the Great Hall.

When they got to the Great Hall, there seemed to be more Vikings in there than usual, and Hiccup soon remembered why, which caused him to give out a groan.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked him quietly.

"Today is the signing of the treaty with the Berserker tribe." Hiccup told her. "Dagur's here."

This caused Astrid to groan, and then they noticed Stoick gesturing for them to join him, which they reluctantly did, and they saw Dagur. He had certainly grown up lately, and this was something both Hiccup and Astrid noticed, but that wasn't Hiccup's problem now, finding his sister was.

"Dad, where's Caverna?" Hiccup whispered.

"You'll see." Stoick whispered in return, before he stood up. "Dagur, may I introduce to you my daughter, Caverna." As he spoke, the doors opened and both Hiccup and Dagur were on their feet as they saw Caverna standing there. Her normal suit was gone, and her hair hung down her back, she was wearing a red dress with a white fur shawl around her shoulders to keep her warm, as she walked towards her father, brother and Dagur, the light illuminated her beauty. Hiccup saw Dagur's jaw drop as Caverna got closer, he was obviously mesmerised by her, just as every other young man he had brought with him seemed to be.

When Caverna got to the table where her father sat, he gestured for her to greet the guest and she walked to Dagur's side, curtseying to him, before he took her hand and kissed it, looking back at his father. When he turned away from Caverna, Hiccup couldn't help but smirk at the look of needing to be sick, came over her usual expressionless face, but by the time Dagur turned back to her, she was back to emotionless.

"If I had known that I would have been graced with such a presence, Stoick, I would have worn my best armour." Dagur told him.

"It was no need Dagur, now if you are finished with your meal, perhaps you would like your tour of Berk?" Stoick asked.

"Only, if this dashing young thing is the one to escort me." Dagur told him, suddenly grabbing Caverna's hand and dragging her out of the Great Hall, despite her look of desperation, she had no choice but to follow him.

When they were gone, Hiccup ended up sitting in his chair in hysterical laughter, which had Stoick concerned since he didn't stop for a while.

"Hiccup..."

"I can't believe you got her into a dress and got her to be Dagur's escort." Hiccup eventually got out as he slowly calmed down.

Stoick just smiled. "Well, it was hard work getting her to agree with it, but not harder than keeping Snowcap away from her."

"Stoick, we have a problem!"

Stoick and hiccup both looked over to where Gobber and Spitlout, Snotlout's father, were running into the great hall towards them.

"What's the matter?" Stoick asked, suddenly becoming tense.

"Snowcap escaped, but that's not just it." Gobber explained.

"What else?" Stoick asked them, not sure if he really wanted to know what else was wrong today.

The two men led him outside, with Hiccup hot on his heels and they soon saw the worst of their worries the Blue Death was coming straight towards them.

"Hiccup, go and find the other dragon riders, and your sister, I'll get Skullcrusher, we need to get this thing away from here." Stoick told him.

Hiccup nodded, and he made a call to Toothless, who came bounding over from where he was hanging upside down from the inside ceiling of the Great Hall. "Come on Bud, we need to find the others." Hiccup told him as he got onto his back, and at feeling his rider pat his neck, Toothless flew into the sky looking for the others. Meanwhile, Caverna was walking around with Dagur, showing him where everything was, and they eventually stopped at the Training Arena. Caverna was just watching Dagur walk around the training arena, and she didn't notice Fishlegs fly over, so when she turned around, she jumped.

"Oh hey Fishlegs." She smiled.

Fishlegs looked at her, he was in a daze having never seen her in a dress before, but he obviously liked it. He soon snapped out of it, and he had Meatlug land next to her.

"We have a problem, the dragon followed us here, Hiccup's told me to come and get you."

"Alright, get me into the air and I'll call Snowcap." Caverna told him, hitching up her skirt and taking his hand, sitting behind him on Meatlug, just as Dagur ran to them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to help my dad, I'll e back for you soon Dagur." She told him; as Fishlegs flew off on Meatlug, towards where they were due to meet the other dragon riders.

When they got there, Fishlegs had Meatlug land on the cliff and both he and Caverna dismounted the Gronkle and she shook her dress out. This caused a few wolf whistles from Snotlout and Tuffnut, and Caverna gave them a glare.

"Caverna you are not coming out to fight in your best gown." Stoick told her sternly.

"I know, that's why I'm going to strip." She told him, and as everyone watched her with a shocked expression, she slid the dress off but instead of being naked, as everyone thought, she was wearing a pair of leggings and her green tunic underneath.

"Tadah!" She told them, before she whistled loudly and not long after the whistle faded, was there a loud roar and Snowcap suddenly sprung into the sky not far away and she landed next to her rider, nuzzling her, before she shared a loving nuzzle with Toothless, yet the intimacy of the gesture soon made Hiccup uncomfortable since he was still on Toothless' back.

Caverna watched her brother and she suppressed a giggle, before she clicked her fingers and Snowcap walked to her obediently and Caverna put her dress neatly into one of her saddlebags, before she climbed into her saddle and Snowcap padded over to stand beside Toothless.

"Okay Hiccup, how do you want to do this?" Astrid asked him as she stood on his other side, gripping the handles of Stormfly's saddle, ready to fight.

"We need to try and steer it away from Berk, keep it over open water." He looked over at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, have we got anything on this dragon's weaknesses?"

"No Hiccup." Fishlegs told him, he sounded worried.

"Alright then, let's just do our best."Hiccup told him and they all flew off, toward the Blue Death.

"And try and make it home with the limbs we went with." Snotlout shouted over, which had Hiccup rolling his eyes but he did smirk at his cousin.

They were all soon engaged in battle, trying to steer the Blue Death as far away from Berk and as far out into the open ocean as possible, and they had done that, but getting it to leave was proving the most difficult. They had already suffered a few injuries, well except for Hiccup and Caverna, who's Night Furies tended to simply fall from the sky and then regain their flight any time that they were fired at. It went on for hours and the dragons were all getting tired, and most of them had reached their shot limit, so now they were more or less defenceless.

"Hiccup, we have to turn back." Astrid shouted over as she dodged another burst of fire from the dragon.

"We can't just stop Astrid; we can't risk it getting to Berk." Snotlout told him.

"She." Caverna suddenly shouted over.

"What?" They asked all looking at her and they noticed that she was flying too close to the Blue Death.

"It's a she." Caverna shouted over. "And I think I know why she's here." She looked at Snowcap who seemed to be having some form of conversation with the larger dragon.

"_Why are you here?"_ Snowcap asked the Blue Death.

"_I just need a place to hatch my eggs." _That was the only reply that Snowcap got, and she nodded.

"_I understand, but here isn't the best place, no one but the riders somewhat understand us, Berk won't be safe for your eggs."_ Snowcap told her.

"_Snowcap, get away from there!" _Toothless suddenly shouted over.

"_No Toothless, wait." _Snowcap told him, though she kept her eyes on the much larger dragon. "_My rider will find you somewhere to rest though, if you have nowhere else to go, but you must be cautious."_

_"__I will be thank you Snowcap."_ At Snowcap's nod she looked at the girl on the back of the dragon who had ever so slowly reached out her hand to the bigger dragon. The bigger dragon sniffed it, before she determined that this rider meant her no harm, and she touched her nose into the smooth softness of the girl's hand.

"It's okay; I'm not going to harm you." Caverna told the dragon, who seemed to understand her quite well, and she smiled. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

Caverna had them fly back towards Berk, but as they landed, there was a cry and Caverna looked up to see Dagur running towards them brandishing an axe.

"Dagur, no!" Hiccup shouted, but he watched his sister suddenly grab the handle of the axe from him and she threw it in a direction away from the dragons.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Caverna told him.

"She's a dragon, they must be destroyed."

"Then you'll have to get through the rest of us." She told him, walking over to the larger dragon and Snowcap, who was stood in front of her new friend, protecting her from Dagur.

"It's okay." Caverna told the bigger dragon, knowing that with her close, Snowcap would calm down.

"What's goin' on here lass?"

The question came from Gobber who, at seeing the Blue Death land and stand so close to his children, had fretted and picked up his sword running to their aid, but he was fully surprised by what he saw.

"Her name is Sapphire; she just needs a place to rest." Caverna told him.

Stoick sighed, shaking his head as he dismounted his dragon. "You and your brother will be the death of me, alright, but she needs to stay away from the village, she's a bit too big."

Caverna nodded. "Don't worry, I will." She looked at Sapphire and Snowcap. "Come on, let's go home." She climbed onto Snowcap's back and flew off towards her home, the Blue Death following her.

Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid and their friends all simply watched her go with almost surprised fascination. Yet they were still haunted from the events that happened the last time that they faced one of those dragons. However, after a while of silence, Astrid finally decided to break it.

"Yep, she's definitely your sister." Astrid told Hiccup with a playful shove, which made him laugh.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I still haven't apologised to her."

"Well, go now." Astrid told him. "The dragons won't mind."

Hiccup sighed and nodded, before he and Toothless walked up towards their home, hoping that Caverna was still there. When Hiccup had gone Stoick looked at Astrid.

"What does he need to apologise for?"

Astrid looked at the chief, and she told him everything, before he also let out a long and exasperated sigh. "Spitlout and I used to be the same, always at each other's throats."

Astrid nodded. "They just want the best for each other, they wanted to keep each other safe at the cost of their own lives."

"Yeah, you have a point there lass." Gobber told her. "Add that to the fact that they haven't had much time to bond since now they're both eighteen years of age, and they're both used to not having to take much orders from anyone."

"Yeah, that mustn't be able to help." Fishlegs added.

Everyone sighed, looking towards the Haddock house, they could hear Hiccup and Caverna arguing and it tore at Stoick's heart, he hated either of them being upset but he knew that what they were saying needed to be said. He just hoped that he had a house still standing afterwards.


	20. Betrayal

**I was given the idea for this chapter by 'Roses and Lilies' author 'P-Artsypants'.**

Months had passed since the Blue Death joined them on Berk, and to be honest it wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was. She mainly stayed with Caverna and Snowcap, and Snowcap helped her to build her nest for her eggs. Sapphire and Snowcap had made a rather strong bond, much like Caverna and Astrid had, and it made everyone smile to watch a dragon almost as big as a house and a dragon that was smaller than a ship, mess around, pawing at each other and obviously trading secrets. However, once her babies had left the nest, it was time for Sapphire to leave, but she didn't go far, Caverna brought her to an island near Berk, where she was able to live with other dragons in peace and tranquillity. But Snowcap was still a frequent visitor. Soon the time came for Toothless and Snowcap to build their own nest, it was near the date for Snowcap to lay her own eggs and Toothless was being the overbearing protective mate and soon to be father. In fact that morning, Snowcap was almost going to strangle him. They were in the stables outside of the Haddock house, where they had built their nest out of any soft materials that they could find.

_"__Snowcap, are you alright?"_ Toothless asked her for what felt like the millionth time that morning as he brought her fish.

Snowcap looked at her mate from where she had been lying down next to their nest, cleaning her claws and she sighed. _"Toothless, will you calm down, I'm fine." _She didn't complain about the fish, she had understood what the smaller human with the staff had told her rider about keeping Snowcap's strength up.

_"__I'm just worried, this is our first time and I want to make sure that you're okay." _He told her, walking over to lie beside her.

Snowcap sighed, she could never stay mad at Toothless for long, and she nuzzled him to try and put him at rest. _"I'll, be, fine."_

That seemed to put his mind at rest and he even went off on a flight with Hiccup after giving Caverna a long stare until she promised to look after his mate.

When he came back, there were a few noises from the stables, and Toothless recognised the squawk of encouragement that came from a certain Nadder and that was when he noticed Caverna and Astrid sat outside. At seeing them, he ran inside, so fast that Hiccup was thrown off and he landed on the ground to the laughter of his girlfriend and sister. When he got inside, he found Stormfly encouraging his mate as she started to lay her eggs.

_"__Is everything going okay?"_ Toothless asked Stormfly who looked down at her friend and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"_Yes Toothy, everything's going fine." _She pushed him over with her beak to his mate as she delivered all of their eggs and they shared a loving nuzzle.

"_I'm so proud of you."_ Toothless told her, and she gave him a toothless smile, before the new parents looked proudly at their clutch of eggs. They seemed to be so mesmerised by the eggs, that neither of the Night Furies noticed Stormfly leave the stables.

Upon seeing Stormfly leave the stables, the humans stood, Astrid walking over to her dragon and rubbing her nose.

"Good girl Stormfly."

The dragon gave a happy squawk before she trotted away towards where there was a basket of fish waiting. At seeing that all the dragons were busy, Hiccup, Astrid and Caverna walked down into the village. They soon found themselves in the forge and they watched Hiccup start to work on some things that Gobber had left him, whilst Caverna and Astrid sat on top of a table on the far side of the forge. They stayed in silence for a while, Astrid and Hiccup sharing lustful glances at each other, though they tried not to make it noticeable to Caverna, she noticed.

"You know, you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." Caverna spoke up as she ate an apple that had been in her bag. She noticed the blush that spread across both of their faces and she smiled in triumph.

"Well, you two are boring me, so I'm going to go and find Fishlegs." She told them, sliding off the table and walking out of the forge.

When she was gone, Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Well...Um..."

Astrid just simply started to laugh, before she walked over to him and she slid her arms around him, kissing him deeply. "She's right though."

He gave her a smile. "Yeah she is, but unfortunately we aren't as lucky as she is."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, looking at him.

"Well, we can't help our 'sexual tension' because we know what the consequences would be, and I personally don't feel ready to be a father." He told her. "But Caverna has been proven barren; she doesn't have to worry about the consequences."

"That's not her choice Hiccup." Astrid told him, she suddenly felt angry that anyone would consider her best friend lucky that she wasn't able to provide heirs.

"I know that." Hiccup told her.

"And anyway Hiccup, you of all people should know the shame that will come to her because of it." Astrid told him, hitting his chest. "She can never marry; she could possibly be disowned by your father." She hit him again. "I can't believe you think she's lucky, her life is ruined!" She suddenly shouted, before he turned on her heel and left him standing there, looking slightly dumbstruck at his girlfriend's sudden explosion of anger.

Meanwhile, Caverna wasn't even acknowledging the difficulties that she was going to have late on in life and she was happily walking through the village looking for any sign of Fishlegs. She eventually found him in the training arena and she smiled to herself before she went to join him.

"Hello."

At hearing her voice, Fishlegs almost jumped out of his skin and he spun around to look at her. "Oh my gods, Caverna, don't do that!"

She giggled, walking to him and wrapping her arms around as much of him as she could as Dragons that was on his lap.

"I'm just writing up some more notes on the eating habits of Gronkles and Zipplebacks, nothing that would really interest you." Fishlegs told her.

"Sure it would." She told him, moving to sit beside him, but she took she book from him and put it to the side, before she moved to kneel in front of him. "I've got something to ask you."

"What is it?" He asked her, suddenly blushing furiously as he knelt in front of him, not quite but almost straddling his waist.

"When do I get to meet your parents?" She asked him.

"Oh...Um...Whenever you want to." Fishlegs told her.

"Well, can we go now?" She asked him. "You know, get it over and done with?"

Fishlegs thought about it before he nodded. "Alright, let's go." He let her stand first and when she held out her hand, he took it, pulling himself to his feet.

They started the walk back towards Fishleg's home together, since it was only a short distance, Fishlegs didn't want to bother Meatlug too much. They walked in a comfortable silence, holding hands with Meatlug nudging both of them in turn as they walked.

Caverna smiled at the dragon, using her free hand to rub her head as they walked, and they eventually made it to Fishleg's house, she suddenly became nervous.

"You don't have to meet them today you know." Fishlegs told her.

"If I don't do it now, I never will." She told him.

Fishlegs nodded in understanding and he pushed the door to his home open, walking inside with her.

The inside of the Ingerman house was warm and inviting, with a large wooden fire and large chairs surrounding it. There was a stair case to her left, and a fireplace with a pot hanging above it to her right and a table and chairs behind it.

"Wow, Fishlegs your house looks amazing." Caverna told him.

"Thanks." He told her with a blush as he looked at her. "Mom, dad, I've got someone that I want you to meet." He called into the house and there was a noise upstairs before a woman came down them. She was blonde like Fishlegs and also carried the body of a Viking warrior woman big and fearless, yet her face was soft as she saw Caverna and her son, and she noticed how they held hands with each other.

"There you are darling; I was beginning to wonder where you had gone." The woman smiled. "Hello Caverna, dear." She bowed her head in respect to the chief's daughter.

"Hello Mrs Ingerman." Caverna smiled, bowing her own head in respect to the woman.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs Ingerman asked her son.

"Well...Um...I came to introduce Caverna to you..."

"I already know her Fishlegs, what's different now?" She pretended that she hadn't notice them holding hands.

"Well, Caverna is my girlfriend now mom, and I thought you might want to know her as more than the Chief's daughter."

The woman smiled. "Excellent, well congratulations the pair of you." She smiled. "So, I assume that we will have the chief over to our home soon enough to arrange the marriage contract?"

"No." Caverna suddenly spoke, suddenly realising that no one knew the trouble she would have with marriage and she calmed herself quickly. "Sorry, um, no, the relationship is in its early days yet, it's best to wait."

The woman didn't think anything of it and they remained at the house for a bit longer, during this time, Caverna ate with Fishlegs and his family and got to meet his father, who admired her many weapons.

When it eventually grew dark, Caverna was stood outside of Fishlegs' home and she was almost done convincing him that she could walk home alone.

"Fishlegs, I will be fine, it's not that far, and anyway the lanterns are still lit."

Fishlegs eventually relented, her knew how much of a fighter she was and between her and Astrid, they were the safest women to be walking around Berk in the dark.

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will be." She told him, kissing his lips before she started to walk away, but she turned to look at him. "Don't forget dragon training tomorrow morning, don't be late...I love you."

With that as her farewell, she headed out into the darkness. Her walk home was quiet and uneventful, everyone was asleep, or so she thought. Upon reaching the front door of her home, she found Astrid sat on the step, she was almost statue still, staring into space and Caverna noticed bruising on her face and arms, she was also shivering.

"Astrid?"

At hearing her name, Astrid looked up and Caverna noticed how pale and distant she still looked.

"I came to you, because you would know what to do." She told her quietly.

Caverna raised an eyebrow, before she brushed her brunette hair out of her face and sat next to her. "Astrid, what's happened?"

Astrid looked at her and suddenly started sobbing, and she tensed at feeling Caverna pull her close and Astrid rested her head on her best friend's lap. As Astrid cried, she heard the faint recognition of a lullaby, and she realised that Caverna was doing it to soothe her. After a while, the never ending lullaby helped and Astrid began to tell her story.

_After walking out on Hiccup, Astrid went home to fetch her axe, a few good axe throws always calmed her down when she was in a mood like this. And that was exactly what happened. She grew tired as it became dark and she found herself sitting on a fallen down tree, and she thought back to why she and Hiccup had been arguing. She immediately felt guilty, after all she had just bitten her boyfriend's head off for sharing his opinion on his sister's condition, and she didn't know why. It wasn't the time of the month for her, but she put it down to the stress that her parents had put her under with asking her to find a husband. Of course, she hadn't told Hiccup about that. She sighed to herself as she looked up towards the setting sun._

_"__I'm going to go and apologise to him." She told herself, and she pushed herself up to stand, and gripped her axe, starting the walk home._

_Halfway through the forest, she suddenly stopped, she heard heavy footsteps behind her and she brandished her sword with two hands, but that did no good when it was suddenly thrown from her hands and strong hands grabbed her, pinning her to a nearby tree. Astrid struggled to no end, but this person was strong, she tried screaming but they covered her mouth pretty quickly. She kept struggling as she felt her attacker start to remove her skirt and pull down her leggings and panties. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realised what was going to happen and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the sudden pain as her attacker pushed himself inside her. When it was over, he let her fall to the floor, a sobbing mess as he fixed his clothes and walked away, yet she managed to get a close look at his face and she recognised him in the moonlight – Eridor!_

When she finished describing what happened, Astrid tensed as she felt Caverna go silent and just as still as she was. Despite how still she was on the outside, inside Caverna was furious. Eridor used to be her brother, he was there for her when she went through it and now here he was, doing the same thing to other people, people who Caverna thought of as family, and the mere thought of it made her want to scream and rip Eridor into tiny pieces and bury him in all four corners of the world. Yet, one look of the fear in Astrid's eyes, she pushed her anger away, only wanting to comfort her best friend. Almost immediately after she calmed down, Caverna was on her feet, gently helping Astrid to hers.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked confused.

"We are going to see Gothi to get you checked out." Caverna told her.

Astrid simply froze and gave her a worried look, effusing to even budge an inch now that Caverna mentioned letting people know. Caverna just sighed and decided to give her a simple truth.

"Astrid, if you don't get checked out now, and he's damaged you, then you could end up like me." She told her.

Astrid looked torn, Caverna could see it, she was ashamed and scared by what had happened, and Caverna herself knew full well what would happen now that she was seen as 'damaged goods'. She would have to talk t her father about this and it would have to be soon she promised herself as she led the other Viking round to the stables where she put the top of her flight suit over Astrid's shoulders to keep out the nightly chill and she walked inside the stable to get Snowcap.

She found her dragon curled up around one side of her nest, with Toothless on the other side; they were both sleeping peacefully until they heard the door open and they saw Caverna walk towards them.

"Sorry to wake you two, but I need to borrow Snowcap for a few minutes, it's urgent." She whispered.

Both of the dragons noticed the tight tone in her voice, and they nuzzled her hoping she would tell them what happened, but she didn't and they resigned themselves to waiting as Snowcap got up. Before she left, she walked to Toothless and nuzzled him.

_"__Look after them; I'll be back in a few." _She told him.

_"__We'll all be fine, hurry back, but be careful."_ He told her as he watched her leave with her rider.

Snowcap looked at Astrid as Caverna walked over to her, and she sensed something different about the female Viking, and it didn't take long to recognise her strange scent. Her rider bore the same scent, the day she was attacked and had carried part of it with her ever since this caused Snowcap to rub her head against the blonde rider in sorrow and hopefully comfort to her; she knew she was scared her rider had been the same. She noticed how the blonde shirked away, or at least tried to, but this just made her even more determined to soothe her and it did after a few minutes, then her rider got onto her back and the blonde got on behind her. At hearing her rider's whistle, she shot into the air, heading towards the house that stood away from the village.

When they landed, Caverna told Snowcap to wait outside and the dragon nodded, lying down, her paws folded in front of her. Caverna all but hammered on the door of the small hut, and after a few minutes a very irritated looking Gothi was stood there, yet when Caverna showed her Astrid, Gothi brought them inside at once. Having them sit down, she listened as Astrid told her what had happened to her, and Caverna stayed silent, observing one of her knives as Gothi gave Astrid some tea to stop her from getting pregnant and examined her to make sure that she wouldn't end up like Caverna had. After being told that she wasn't damaged, Astrid burst into tears again; though this time they were out of relief. Yet when he eventually stopped crying, she found Caverna standing there awkwardly with Gothi, and it dawned on Astrid that Caverna never cried, never severely lost it or even let on any emotion, and that in itself make Astrid promise herself that he was going to give Cavern some time to actually e emotional, and not hide anything, they were equal now though not fully, but they were equal. The two girls eventually headed back to Caverna's house and they got into her room through her bedroom window but it made Astrid freeze as she realised that her attacker was down the hall, since s a guest was here, Hiccup had been forced to give up his bed.

"Relax Astrid, he won't hurt you, tomorrow we will get him back and we will make him pay."

She looked over at Caverna who had lit a candle and was pulling out some clothes that Astrid could change into for the night, and Caverna sat on the edge of the bed as Astrid changed clothes. When she was fully changed, Caverna pulled back he blankets and tucked Astrid in, acting like a mother hen as well as her best friend now.

"Get some rest Astrid; I'll see you in the morning."

Astrid nodded, wishing her good night before she closed her eyes and heard Caverna blow out the candle, she knew her friend was thinking things over and she knew that she was going to do something, but Astrid only hoped that she wouldn't regret it.


	21. Hatred

**WARNING, THERE IS A SLIGHTLY GRUESOME BIT AT THE END.**

Caverna didn't sleep that night, instead she stayed sat at the window of her room, watching the moon and stars, waiting until she hear the creak of her father's bedroom door or the familiar thud of Hiccup's prosthetic to see whether either of them were awake. When the sun rose, she heard her father's bedroom door open and this caused her to get up from where she was sitting and she walked out of the room, catching Stoick as he was about to go downstairs.

"Caverna, what are you doing up?" Stoick asked her in a whisper when he noticed that Hiccup and Eridor were still asleep.

"I need to talk to you and my brother." Caverna told him, her voice just a whisper as well.

"What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you soon." She told him, walking to where Hiccup was sleeping, nudging him with her foot. "Wake up Hic."

Hiccup woke up with a murmur. "What do you want Caverna, it's the crack of dawn."

"I know, but it's important." She walked over to sit at the table with him and she watched Stoick join them.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

At the moment, Caverna would normally come out with something sarcastic, but now wasn't the time for sarcasm, now was the time for action and to protect her best friend.

"It's about Astrid..." Caverna started and she saw the freeze that set over her brother and she looked at her father as he spoke.

"What about her Caverna?" Stoick asked.

"Last night, I found her sat on our doorstep, she was cold, obviously having been there a while, I sat next to her, she was shaking and she had been crying, she told me that Eridor raped her last night." She told them. "And I believe her."

The revelation shocked both men into silence, though Stoick snapped out of it quicker than Hiccup did and he let out a large sigh.

"You know what must be done."

"I do, but dad I beg you to reconsider, Astrid is Hiccup's lover, you can't kick her out." Caverna told him desperately.

"Where is she?" Stoick asked.

"She's asleep in my bed, I brought her straight back here after taking her to Gothi, and she's not permanently damaged, so she will be able to bear Hiccup's heirs in the future."

"Caverna, she can never marry Hiccup now, she's broken, it's against the law for her to marry anyone, especially a chief's son, and it is the same for you."

Caverna sighed. "This isn't about me, it's about Astrid. But dad, please you can't do this to her."

Stoick sighed, just as they heard someone coming downstairs and Caverna looked up to see Eridor walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Caverna I was wondering when I was go-"He was cut off as Hiccup suddenly threw himself at him, both boys getting into a fight. It took both Caverna and Stoick by surprise, since they knew Hiccup wasn't the fighting type, but Caverna knew what Eridor was capable of. When she saw Hiccup get grabbed by the throat, she suddenly went for Eridor, picking up the heaviest thing she could and she suddenly hit him over the head, watching as Eridor hit the floor unconscious.

When she was sure Eridor wouldn't wake up, she fell at Hiccup's side and she helped him to sit up as he coughed, desperate for air. He gave off a soft noise of relief when he felt cold air fill his lungs for that second he could have sworn it felt like heaven.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Caverna asked him, worry etched on her face and clear in her voice.

"I'm...I'm alright." He croaked, though everyone looked at the stairs as they heard someone walk down them and they saw Astrid stood there, her eyes were still a bit red from crying, and there were some visible bruising that the clothes Caverna had gave her didn't cover, but other than that, she actually looked okay. At seeing her, Hiccup pushed himself to his feet and all but ran to her, scooping her into his arms, holding her tight, and whispering that everything was going to be alright, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her from now on as well as how much he loved her. Astrid just sobbed into his chest, her arms around him, whispering that she loved him to and that she didn't want to be sent away.

Caverna looked at her father and she found him walking to the door, and he turned to look at them. "Come now, the three of you, we must go to the Great Hall, Caverna or Hiccup, bring him." He nodded to now unconscious Eridor. Caverna gave him a nod and while Hiccup held onto his girlfriend, Caverna picked Eridor up over her shoulder and she carried him off to the Great Hall following her family and best friend. The group waked in silence and she didn't seem to be struggling under the weight of Eridor, but she knew that it was going to both her later, she wasn't supposed to wear something this heavy.

They reached the Great Hall as the main people of the village gathered and she put Eridor on the floor and made sure he couldn't escape by tying some cord, that she took off of her suit, around his wrist and then around a pillar before she joined Hiccup and Astrid at the table.

"What's this about Stoick?" Spitlout asked.

"Something awful has happened." Stoick told him, before he told the group what had happened to Astrid, and they were all silent, as Hiccup, Astrid and Caverna held their breaths. However, Caverna let her head hit the table as she heard one voice that she particularly didn't want to hear.

"Well, we all must know what needs to be done, Astrid will be sent away from the village and her blasted dragon will go with her."

The vice came from Mildew and Caverna knew Hiccup was ready to snap at him this time, and she couldn't blame him, she thought her brother was kidding when he said that Mildew would try anything to get the dragons off of the island, now she knew that he wasn't kidding. Yet before either of them could say anything, a woman's voice rang out.

"Why didn't you fight back you stupid girl?" The voice was of Astrid's mother and everyone looked at the blonde Viking anticipating her answer.

"I couldn't." Astrid whispered.

"Couldn't, or wouldn't." The woman sneered. "You're nothing but a whore." Her mother told her.

At this point Astrid had burst into tears and no one but Caverna and Hiccup stayed next to her, yet Caverna let her brother do the holding and calming down as Astrid got quickly hysterical. When Astrid hit full blown hysteria, Caverna stepped in.

"Ma'am, Astrid is telling the truth, she had been training an Eridor is actually really strong, stronger than Astrid, believe me, I've felt it as we grew up together." Caverna told her, shifting her eyes from the table to look directly at the woman, Caverna's steel gaze making the woman recoil slightly. "What happened to Astrid wasn't her fault, and yes we all know what must be done, after all, after what happened to me you've all accepted me."

Everyone looked at her curiously and she noticed that Fishleg's parent were also at the gathering and suddenly her mouth went dry, before she pulled herself together and despite the obvious terror that remembering brought her, she gave them a quick lowdown of what happened to her when she was a child. This caused a sudden clap of someone's hands though it didn't take long to realise who it came from.

"Excellent, get rid of these two and their dragons for good." He looked at Stoick. "You know what needs to be done Stoick, for the good of the tribe."

Stoick looked torn, he didn't want to hurt either of his children or lose the daughter that he's only just found, before he looked up as Caverna started to speak.

"At least let us stay to watch him get dealt with." Caverna asked, looking at her father.

This seemed to please everyone except for Mildew, but right now, Stoick didn't care and he looked at his daughter. "Alright, but then, you've got to go, I'm sorry."

Astrid burst into fresh tears, but Caverna didn't bat an eyelid yet Stoick and Hiccup noticed that she was finding it hard to keep it together. From then on, Caverna was silent throughout the rest of the discussion, this time about what they should do with Eridor.

Eventually, the group decided upon beheading him, and as he woke up, they bound his hands properly and dragged him outside towards a stone. The whole village came with them and stood in front of the rock as Eridor was thrown to his knees behind it, his hands still bound. At seeing where he was and seeing some men sharpening an axe, Eridor suddenly realised what was happening and he actually started to panic, scanning the crowd in front of him for a certain pair of eyes and he soon found them. "Caverna, help me!"

Caverna looked at him, her eyes held no remorse, only hardened emotions and she walked up to stand in front of the rock, looking down at him, before he stood up to be his full height and tower over her.

"Why should I help you?" Caverna asked him.

"Because I'm still your family, Caverna." Eridor told her.

His words made Caverna laugh, though it was hard and ice cold. "You'll never be my family, but just answer me one question."

"What?" He asked her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because, at the time, it was fun." This earned him a severe punch from Caverna.

"You think ruining someone's life is funny? Astrid and I have been kicked out of our home because of you, and what would have happened if she had ended up like me, barren, worthless, unable to move on?" She asked, her fury showing, before she grabbed his tunic and pulled him down to look her in the eye. "I hope you burn in hell, slowly and painfully, a thousand times over." She told him with a snarl, pushing him backwards into the stronger arms of another Viking, Stoick, and she walked back to the crowd. She watched him get pushed back onto his knees and his head pinned to the bock as a man stood to the side holding the now fully sharpened axe. Caverna watched as the axe fell, but just as it cut into his neck, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, yet she couldn't block out the sound. The sound made her stomach churn, and since she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, that wasn't a good thing. When she looked again, she found that the body had fallen off of the rock and the head had rolled towards her stopping at her feet, blood pooled at her feet and at the base of the rock, but no one moved close enough to her to retrieve the head, so instead, she walked away, letting the head finish rolling down the hill. She walked past her friends, though they all moved away from her, even Fishlegs, her heart was going to break but she refused to let anyone see. Caverna was too closed for he own good and she knew that she was going to break all too soon, and she certainly wasn't looked forward to it.


	22. Story from the past

Caverna walked home alone and she sighed to herself, the house was still empty since Hiccup would have one with Astrid to help her with her things, and Stoick was probably in the Great Hall thinking through what he had done or just trying to act normal. However, she actually enjoyed the silence and it made it easier for her to pack her things into a bag. When that was done, she sat on her bed for the last time and she looked around her room, savouring the sight of her bed, the softness of the blankets, the plumpness of the pillow, the many drawings that Hiccup had done for her scattered on the walls. When she had had her fill of the few memories in her room, she picked her bag up and she walked down the stairs, fastening the top of her flight suit tighter so she could fly without hindrance. Yet, when she got downstairs, she found Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber stood there.

"Come to see us off?" She asked them.

"Yes...Caverna, I'm so sorry." Stoick told her.

"Don't worry about it; I knew this wouldn't last for me." She told hm. "You've been a good dad, and I mean that." She gently rested a hand on his face and as she told him, she noticed the chief let out a tear and she simply hugged him tightly.

"I love you Caverna, don't ever forget that." Stoick whispered to her, hugging her.

"I won't." She whispered, before she pulled away and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'd best go and see Snowcap."

Everyone watched Caverna leave, Stoick especially kept his eyes on her, his only daughter was leaving and despite being chief, he couldn't do anything about it, he just hoped that he was able to find a way to bring her back soon.

Caverna walked through the cold and fierce wind to the stables, where she found Toothless and Snowcap watching their eggs, the eggs were glowing and Caverna managed to hit the floor before all of the eggs exploded and two baby dragons landed on the ground yawning. The sight set her heart of fire, she ached or her best friend who she knew she wouldn't see again after today, and she had so much left to share with her, but deciding that would never happen, she let out a soft whistle which had both dragons looking up at her. Snowcap looked at Caverna curiously, before she noticed her bag and she noticed she wasn't carry her saddle, her rider was leaving and something about it felt off. Giving a soft whine, Snowcap walked over to her rider. _"Where are you going?"_ Then she noticed her saddle in the corner going to pick it up. _"Give me a second and I'll come with you."_ But as she was about to pick it up, she got stopped by another whistle from Caverna.

"No Snowcap, this time you have to stay here." Caverna told her, and she watched her dragon walk back to her, her head down and ear flat, kneeling down on the ground, Caverna looked at her, her hands gently holding her head. "I've been sent away, and this time I won't come back, the others will look after you now, and you need to do as they say, okay?"

Snowcap looked at her rider and she gave her a hard look. _"No, I won't you're my rider, you're my best friend, you raised me, no one else. I'm yours! Why are you leaving me?"_

Caverna didn't know what Snowcap was trying to say, but she had an idea. "I don't know where I'm going yet, but trust me, if it was a choice I wouldn't leave at all." She whispered and she almost broke down at the noise Snowcap made, it sounded so sad she wanted nothing but to hold her dragon and not let go. She gave Snowcap a kiss to her head before she stood up properly and walked back towards the door, though she felt something grab her and she turned to find Snowcap holding onto her bag with her teeth.

"Let me go Snow." Caverna told her, looking at her dragon and pulling her bag from her mouth. "No Snow, I'm sorry." She whispered, and she ran from the stables as there was a long and heart wrenching whining sound.

It didn't take her long to get to the port, where everyone was gathered, a path had been made to allow Caverna to pass in such a way that no one touched her. She put her bag into the boat and she turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Stoick.

"Caverna, I have something for you."

"What?" She asked him, watching as he handed her a cone shaped object wrapped in parchment. "What is it?"

"Open it." Stoick encouraged.

Caverna opened it carefully and inside was an ivory horn the mouth was shaped like the head of a Night fury with intricate designs going up towards the mouth piece. The mere sight of it made Caverna smile weakly. "Thank you dad, it's wonderful." She hugged him tightly.

Stoick hugged her back. "If you ever need me, then blow on the horn, where ever you are I will come and I will help you. You're still my daughter Caverna, no matter what."

Meanwhile back at the stable, Snowcap watched as her rider left, Snowcap looked over at Toothless as he walked over to her and nuzzled her. _"Go and say goodbye, I'll watch the babies."_ With a nod, he watched his mate run off towards the port where she saw everyone preparing a boat and then she saw her rider. She saw how the people of the village were treating her now and it made her own blood boil, her rider didn't deserve to be sent away, she had to stop this. As she got there, she heard the voice of a familiar skinny man with a staff speak out.

"Don't you have to be miles away right now?" He asked Caverna sarcastically.

"She is allowed to say goodbye to her family and friends Mildew." Stoick told him, his voice as cold as ice. The man just groaned and I watched Caverna and Hiccup say their goodbyes, yet her boyfriend kept his distance.

_"__Coward."_ Snowcap muttered as she watched Fishlegs, before she went back to watching Caverna, she was climbing onto the boat, and Snowcap continued to watch as the bat began to sail away. However, Snowcap ran towards the edge of the pier letting out cries trying to tell her not to go.

"Go home Snow." Caverna called back to her. "Everything will be alright."

Snowcap didn't know whether to believe her best friend, but she knew that she had to look after her babies, all too soon did she feel arms around her and she noticed Hiccup was hugging her, and then a closer expectation of the boat made her realise, Astrid and Stormfly were on the boat too, she let out a loud cry and she just about heard the call of Stormfly call back. Her best friend was gone, what could she do now?

Meanwhile, on the boat, Caverna sailed it further away from Berk, she was quiet and so was Astrid, she looked back every few minutes, until Berk had completely disappeared, then she looked over to the front of the boat were Astrid sat, sharpening her axe.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" Caverna eventually asked.

Astrid looked up at her best friend and shook her head with a sigh, before she got up and walked over to her.

"No, do you?"

Caverna shook her head sadly. "No."

After a few more moments of silence, Astrid suddenly sparked with an idea. "What about Sapphire's island?"

Caverna looked at her and she thought to herself for a few minutes, weighing up the pros and cons and at that moment, the thought of a warm fire, food and water outweighed the bad dramatically.

"Alright, let's go." Caverna nodded, steering the boat in the right direction.

It didn't take them long until they reached the shores of Sapphire's island and they looked around for the Blue Death that they had met many weeks ago.

"Sapphire?" Caverna and Astrid called out, even Stormfly tried to help, and they eventually heard familiar thuds on the ground and Sapphire soon bounded out of the trees nearby, grabbing Caverna gently in her claws and tossing her into the air onto her back.

"Hey girl, it's good to see you too." Caverna smiled. "You remember Astrid, right?"

The dragon gave her a nod and leant down to nuzzle the blonde Viking and her dragon , but she looked around for the other familiar dragons: Snowcap, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Toothless, but she didn't find them.

"Sapphire, can you put me down and show Astrid, Stormfly and I where we can stay?" Caverna asked.

The dragon simply nodded and moved so Caverna could jump off of her back, before the dragon led them through the forest towards a clearing outside of a cave and she hustled the two humans and dragon into the cave.

As the night wore on, Astrid and Stormfly went out for food as Caverna stayed behind gathering materials to make some things for her and Astrid to sleep on. Sapphire watched her human carefully, she looked different, sadder, and not happy at all, it made her nuzzle her in hopes to provide comfort – it didn't.

"I'm alright girl." Caverna told her, stroking her face, before she moved away to lie down the beds that she had made, one for Astrid and one for herself, and then she walked outside to gather some wood to make a fire. After she had made the fire and Sapphire had set it alight, Caverna sat in front of it waiting for Astrid and Stormfly to come back. That didn't take long since she saw Stormfly coming back carrying Astrid on her back and a basket of fish in her mouth. Caverna watched Astrid make them some dinner, and the two sat around in silence as the two dragons lay beside them, staying awake to make sure that they were alright. After a while of silence, Astrid decided to ask her something.

"Caverna..." She started, her mouth going dry because she didn't what reaction that she would get to what she really wanted to ask.

"Yeah?" Caverna asked, looking up at her, her dinner forgotten next to her.

"Why are you so closed?" Astrid suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Caverna asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you ever get upset, or become emotional, except for anger?" Astrid asked her.

The question took Caverna by surprise and she sighed. "Because my emotions are all I have left now Astrid, I don't cry, I hardly smile because in a way, I don't know how to show anything but anger."

"Why?" Astrid asked her, moving closer.

"Because of what happened to me." Caverna told her quietly.

"Caverna, tell me what happened to you."

Caverna took a deep breath; it had been a long time ago since it had happened and since she told anyone, but then again, no one ever asked her for the full story.

"I was eight years old, the forgotten child, no one but Garforth watched out for me or even noticed me for that matter. I didn't mind, it meant that I had more freedom than everyone else, and I would mainly spend it in the forest with Snowcap. When it happened, Snowcap was only three weeks old, so I left her at home; I had been training with my dagger in the forest near my 'family' home. It wasn't late in the day, but the sun was starting to set, no raids were expected that night, so I thought that I was safe. I've never been so wrong..." Caverna had slowly started staring into space as she described the ordeal to Astrid, and Astrid was silent and patient, knowing that Caverna suffered worse than anyone. "I didn't hear him approach until it was too late, he hit me around the head, hard, but I still managed to stay wake so I knew what he was doing. He tied me up, made sure I couldn't move, her removed the clothes, the cold air making me shiver, and then suddenly there was nothing but pain...I begged him to stop, I cried all the way through it, it hurt so much, but instead his hand closed around my neck, I eventually passed out." Her voice became a whisper as she described the exact moment, but she soon got her volume back. "I woke up to the sun, it was high noon, two days later, only now did my parents find me, they hadn't noticed I was missing until that day. When they found me, I was bloody and bruised, they took me straight to the healer and, after an examination and a lot of hysterical screaming on my part, he deemed me barren. It turns away, he cut me where my ovaries were and the healer couldn't fix it because I was too young and weak, I wouldn't survive." As she spoke this time, she took off the top part of her suit and she pulled up her top slightly to show two scars over where a woman's ovaries were shown on her stomach. "From then on, my parents shunned me even more, I was confined to my room as a child, no one but Garforth was told and when they grew older, so were my siblings, everyone who knew was sworn to secrecy about my accident. When I reached nine years old, Garforth would take me to the top of the house where he showed me how to fight with swords and eventually healed me to make my own weapons when I was allowed to leave the house. All through this, Snowcap had joined me and helped me over the years and without her, I probably would have given up."

Astrid looked at her, Caverna really had had a life and a half, and Astrid felt sorry for her, no one deserved to go through what she had, especially not at an age as young as that. Standing up, she walked to her friend and she hugged her, Caverna slowly hugging her back. When she hugged her back, Astrid took a turn to whisper in her ear.

"If you ever want to cry, and then just let it out, I won't judge you, I promise." Astrid whispered.

"It's nice to know, thank you." Caverna whispered back.

When the two eventually broke apart, they decided to simply go to bed, though Astrid stayed awake a little longer, just watching Caverna, she was still as emotionless as stone, despite what she told her would have had Astrid sobbing. She truly admired Caverna for her strength and her ability to try and move on like she has, she just hope that they would be allowed home sooner rather than later.


	23. Help!

Days had passed since Caverna and Astrid were banished, and everyone was missing them dreadfully. Though no one was missing them more than Hiccup and Snowcap, he young Viking always made time in his day to check on his sister's dragon and each time he was met with the same sight. Snowcap was lying down with her head on her saddle, her blue eyes watery as if she was trying not to cry, and her food remaining untouched. The poor dragon was heartbroken at the loss of her rider, and Hiccup felt sorry for her. Every night he would come down to the stables and find her with her two babies and Toothless, though for once Toothless never let Hiccup close enough to actually touch Snowcap.

"It's okay Toothless, I'm going to try and help her to eat before she becomes ill." Hiccup told him, holding up the basket of fish that he had. "And I'll need your help."

Toothless tilted his head slightly to look at his rider and he nodded at Hiccup, before he nuzzled Snowcap's head.

"_Come on Snowcap, you need to eat."_

_"__I'm not hungry." _She told him.

"_Please Snow, you haven't eaten in days. Please eat, for me and our babies."_

Snowcap sighed, looking at him before she got herself onto her feet and she walked around to where Hiccup was and she waited as he got out a fish and threw it into her mouth, like he had seen Caverna do, yet the mere act of it, made Snowcap whimper and she caught the fish walking to the nest were the babies were and she dropped the fish in there for them. It caused both Hiccup and Toothless to let out noises of frustration, before Toothless took a fish and dropped it right in front of Snowcap.

"_Eat."_

Snowcap look at him and she sighed, before she ate it and Toothless saw tears falling down her cheeks which just made him nuzzle her lovingly.

_"__They'll be fine Snow, Caverna, Astrid and Stormfly are tough."_ Toothless told her, as he and he babies nuzzled her.

Neither of them noticed that Hiccup had left but Hiccup made his way back up towards the house, where he found Stoick sitting in his arm chair, looking lost as he pressed a block of ice to his temple.

"What's the matter, despite the obvious?" Hiccup asked him as he sat in another hair by the fire.

"We got a letter today, Eridor's tribe has now started a war, someone told them that we killed his heir and now he wants to destroy us." Stoick told him.

Hiccup looked at him. "But dad, you said that Brock didn't like war."

"He doesn't, but I had his only son killed."

"Dad, you didn't have a choice, he raped Astrid." Hiccup groaned. "Now I might never see my girlfriend or my sister again."

Stoick sighed. "I'm so sorry son." He put his head in his hands. "I've failed you, you and Caverna."

"Dad, you can bring them back, we need them to fight with us, and Snowcap won't move without her, she's slowly wasting away." Hiccup told him.

Stoick sighed. "Alright, try and send one of the dragons after her, or Eridor's dragon, I've noticed he's still hanging around."

Hiccup nodded, forcing himself not to jump for joy, and he ran outside to where he found Lightning by the sea, fishing.

"Lightning..." Hiccup started and the dragon froze, turning around and growling at him, his spikes raised up, ready to attack. "Easy Lightning, I don't mean any harm."Hiccup told him opening his hands and showing them to the dragon, trying to show him he wasn't an enemy as he tried to remember what Caverna did with the dragon to keep him calm and obedient. The dragon didn't seem that happy with Hiccup interrupting his dinner time, so before Hiccup could move, he suddenly shot his spikes at him, though surprisingly Hiccup managed to get out of the way, just as the twins flew down.

"Uh...You do know that, Caverna usually pets his beak, right?" Ruffnut asked him.

Hiccup looked at them in almost disbelief that the twins had noticed something that simple, yet Hiccup tried it anyway. He walked closer to the dragon and as he raised his spikes up he started to pet his beak, miraculously the dragon calmed down to listen to Hiccup.

"Okay, okay Lightning, I have a job for you."

The sentence made the dragon tilt his head in curiously and Lightning looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"I need you to find Caverna, Astrid and Stormfly; we need their help, desperately."

The minute he heard Stormfly's name the dragon hopped from foot to foot in excitement, he had grown quite fond of the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder and he was eager to see her again. Lightning didn't think twice, the minute Hiccup moved his hand from his beak, however, Hiccup still managed to attach a note to the dragon's saddle, hoping that it didn't fall off. Within seconds though, the dragon was gone, searching for the familiar scent of Stormfly, or Caverna and he even looked for a boat docked at any island or simply sailing through the seas.

Meanwhile, on Sapphire's island, Caverna was sitting in the mouth of Sapphire's cave, whilst Astrid, Stormfly and Sapphire slept. She had been awake for a while, so long that she had watched the sunrise, though she had to leave the cave soon, her stomach was rumbling viciously. In the end, she got up, fastened her top of her flight suit, picked up the make shift basket and walked towards where she could hear a waterfall, and she found a lake filled with fish. Setting the basket down, she pulled out a dagger and she sat in waiting, until a fish swam by and her hand shot out, flicking the dagger which embedded itself in the back of the fish killing it instantly. Taking the fish out, she pulled the dagger out and lay it on the ground, throwing the fish into the basket. Caverna repeated the action numerous times; before she heard a familiar thud of feet and she felt something nudge into her back, as she turned she recognised the blue and yellow scales of Stormfly.

"Hey girl, where's Astrid?" She asked as she petted the dragon and Stormfly cocked her head back indicating that Astrid was still in the cave.

"Ah, and you thought that you would come and join me, did you?"

The Deadly Nadder nodded her head and she walked to the water's edge and she flew just above the water and started to catch some fish, coming back to drop each of her catches in the basket.

When the basket was eventually full, Stormfly get Caverna climb onto her back before she picked up the basket in her claws and flew back towards the cave, carrying their catch home. When they landed, Caverna jumped off and took the basket to the cave where Astrid was sitting in front of the fire and Sapphire was lying down watching her, having lit the fire to keep Astrid warm.

"Hey, you're up." Caverna stated with a soft smile as she sat beside her in front of the fire as Stormfly wrapped herself around Astrid.

"Yeah, I heard Stormfly leave, and I noticed that you weren't here." Astrid told her.

"Yeah, I went to get us some food." She nodded to the basket of fish, before she pulled one out and found one of the sticks that they had used the night before and she put a fish on each one, before she put them over the fire to cook.

"Where do you think we should go next?" Astrid asked.

"What do you mean?" Caverna looked at her.

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Astrid told her. "We need to find another village."

"We can stay here for a few more days, but we just need to be careful, after all we have enough food, we have a shelter, we have water and we have two dragons as well as our fighting knowledge to protect ourselves." Caverna told her. "But you're right; we do need other things which we can only get from a village."

Astrid sighed. "And we can't go home."

"We can, I'll go tonight while it's dark, we will just need to make a list of the things we need." Caverna told her.

Astrid nodded. "Well, let's see what we have brought."

Both girls grabbed their bags and they empted out the things that they had brought before they started to make their lists.

As they made their lists, they realised that they had brought the same things, such a few changes of clothes, their different combs and some momentums which in Caverna' case was the horn that Stoick had gave her before they left, in fact the only thing that they had brought which gave them some difference, was their choice of weapons, Astrid had brought her famous axe and Caverna had brought her swords and daggers. However they came to a stop as there was a loud yet familiar roar, it caused Stormfly and Sapphire to run outside ready for an attack, yet one never came.

"Stormfly?" Astrid called out.

"Sapphire?" Caverna called.

When there was no answer, the two got up and picked up their weapons, running out of the cave to where there dragons were and they found Stormfly playing with a purple Deadly Nadder, who they recognised as Lightning , whilst Sapphire stood by and watched.

"Lightning?"

At hearing Caverna's voice the two Deadly Nadders moved apart and Lightning walked over to her, resting his head against her hand when she held it out to him.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Astrid thought out loud.

"I have no idea, but he could have just been looking for me, I am the only other familiar rider he had." Caverna shrugged.

"Fair enough." Caverna soon noticed the note that Hiccup had attached to him and she pulled it off, reading it quickly.

"What's that Caverna?" Astrid asked her.

Caverna held out the note to her, and it only said two words, well one word and a letter:

'HELP! – H". The two girls looked at it and when they got to the H they looked at each other. Berk was in trouble, and they needed their help. Seeming to read each other's minds, they packed up their things again and Astrid got Stormfly ready to fly, reattaching the saddle, just as Caverna put her saddlebag onto Lightning and made sure he was okay with it, before she pulled her hood up and put her swords on and she looked at Sapphire.

"Come on girl, you come too, they might need a lot of fire power." Caverna told her as she got onto Lightning's back.

Sapphire seemed to understand what Caverna was saying because she watched the blonde human grab her axe and jump onto her Nadder's back before Caverna pulled her mask up to just under her eyes and they flew into the air, Sapphire following alongside the.


	24. Battle

Berk had turned into a battle ground not long after Lightning left, despite what Stoick said that Brock wasn't into fighting people, he certainly brought an army big enough to rival the number of people that were living on the whole of Berk. Hiccup was actually ready to fight now, and he ran down to the stables where he found Snowcap and Toothless hiding their babies in their nest.

"Toothless, come on bud, we've got to go." Hiccup told him.

Toothless simply looked at him, though Hiccup had a feeling that his dragon wasn't going to leave until he were sure that his babies were safe. And that was true, neither dragon moved until they were 100% sure that the babies would be safe. Yet even then, they were hesitant to leave. They only managed to leave because Hiccup told them to, with a promise that they would be fine. When they got outside, Hiccup mounted Toothless' saddle and he took off into the sky, with Snowcap at his side.

"_Be careful I don't want to lose you."_ Toothless called to Snowcap just as they were joined by the other dragons and their riders. "_Or any of you."_

"_You won't." _the other dragons told him and even in the air, Snowcap nuzzled him.

"_You need to be careful too, we've already lost Stormfly."_Snowcap told him, before she and the other dragons flew into the fight. Toothless tried to keep an eye on his mate, but he knew that he didn't really need to, Snowcap was a natural fighter, and well that's what they thought. No one had expected Brock to bring an army of dragons with him, but somehow no one noticed until Snowcap was suddenly flown into by a Monstrous Nightmare and the dragon pulled her to the ground. When they landed, the two started to circle each other, snarls and growls erupting from the pair, before Snowcap made the first move and tackled it and the both broke into a fight.

Meanwhile, Caverna and Astrid weren't far away from Berk, though Lightning and Stormfly were putting everything into their flying, eager to get back to Berk to be the help that Hiccup had asked for.

"Easy you two, save most of your strength." Astrid told them, rubbing the back of Stormfly's head.

"Astrid is right, take it easy, Berk will be in one piece...or maybe not."

Astrid and Caverna froze as they saw the battle on Berk, many houses were burning and many people were wounded or dead.

"Oh my gods..." Astrid whispered.

Caverna looked at Sapphire. "Stay low girl, I'll call for you when I need you." As the dragon nodded Caverna looked at Astrid and then she looked back a little, for once she was speechless, which was never really a good thing. Then she had an idea, she leant back to delve into her saddlebag, pulling out her horn. Taking a quick glance at Astrid, she noticed the nod, then she put the horn to her lips, the sound it made was loud but as they flew over head they heard a cheer which only intensified as they got int the fight. At seeing them, Hiccup flew up to fly beside them.

"Astrid, Caverna!" He smiled happily at seeing them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gave them a happy and loving smile.

"Big brother." Caverna smiled, pulling the bottom of her mask down in order for him to see it. "So, what's the plan?"

"Right now, just trying to keep our villagers alive, for as long as possible." Hiccup told her. "The vulnerable women, children and older generation have been taken to the beach, to keep them safe for a while."

"No where is going to be safe unless we push Brock and his army back." Astrid told them.

"Then, this is what we have to go." Caverna told them.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"With a dragon." Caverna and Astrid told the, before Caverna let out a whistle and Sapphire flew up to the sky and after a hand gesture from Caverna, she started to aim fire at the opposing tribe.

"Well, that's made it easier." Astrid commented.

"Dragon riders, regroup." Hiccup shouted and Caverna was about to go with him, but Snowcap's fight caught her eye.

"Give me a sec." She shouted to her brother, before she patted Lightning on the head to get his attention. "Let's help Snowcap." At hearing her, Lightning flew down to hep Snowcap, through he did allow for Caverna to jump off his back before he tackled the Monstrous Nightmare to the floor and Snowcap ran to Caverna, nuzzling her.

"Come on girl, let's go and help our friends."

Snowcap nodded, before she allowed her to jump onto her back and she flew off flying, letting out a Night Fury call and the other dragons turned before they watched them fly past. Caverna heard their cheers, before Hiccup shot after her, the two night furies flying around each other dodging attacks and aiming their own. They helped their friends and fellow Berkians as best as they could, before Cavern and Hiccup got high enough to be deemed safe.

"Keep an eye open for dad, he could need some help." Hiccup told her.

"I will." She looked at a battle below them. "Are you ready for another round?"

Hiccup also looked down and he noticed Astrid had been cornered by more men than she usually took on and Stormfly was too busy fighting another dragon to help her rider and Hiccup looked at his sister. "I am, there is no way I am losing her again."

Then Caverna noticed where he had been looking and she looked back at him.

"Then go dragon boy, save her." She told him as he flew off, before she noticed Eleanor, fighting Fishlegs and she was almost beating him to a pulp, so Caverna decided that she would have some fun.

They landed not far from where Fishlegs and Eleanor were and she sent Snowcap away to help Meatlug. As Snowcap tackled the dragon off of Meatlug, Caverna grabbed Eleanor's arm as she went to hit Fishlegs with a dagger and Eleanor's looked at her.

"Pick on someone your own size." She threw her a few feet away, so she could help Fishlegs to his feet. "Stand there a second." She told him, before she turned and one of her swords clashing with that of Eleanor's. Fishlegs watched in fascination and fear as he watched the two girls fight. He knew Caverna was skilled and he saw that she was easily getting the best of the girl who used to be her sister, he breathed a sigh of relief as Caverna's sword suddenly cut Eleanor's chest, and fell to her knees. As Eleanor choked on the blood that was coming up her throat, Caverna stood over her and looked at her. "Now you know what happens if you even think of hurting my boyfriend, but this is what happens if you actually touch him." She suddenly swung her sword and she ended up cutting off Eleanor's head, the sight made Fishlegs hurl, especially as he watched the head roll away from the body, blood going everywhere. But somehow he managed to keep his vomit in before he looked at Caverna and she dropped the sword that she had used and ran over to him, both of them grabbing each other into a tight hug, before they pulled away slightly so that Caverna's arms were still around Fishlegs' neck and she suddenly kissed him, though it was quick it was passionate enough to take Fishlegs' breath away. But as she was about to say something, she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Sshh, I know." She told him, before she looked at their dragons. "Come on, we still have a fight to win."

Fishlegs nodded and he climbed onto Meatlug's back and he flew in one direction as Caverna and Snowcap flew in the other, he started to help the twins fight back against the opposing Vikings.

Caverna flew around, looking and helping everyone that she could before she soon found Skullcrusher and her father deep in battle.

"Snowcap, plasma blast!" Caverna told her, watching as her dragon shot a plasma blast at both the dragon that Skullcrusher was fighting and at the two men that Stoick was fighting.

"Caverna, you're here!" Stoick exclaimed, looking up to see who had come to his aid and smiling when he saw his daughter, before he climbed onto Skullcrusher's back and he flew alongside her, just as the other dragon riders found them.

"That's everyone." Snotlout told them.

"It can't be." Caverna told them, pulling the bottom of her mask down as she looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Brock, has anyone encountered him, or seen him?" She asked.

When everyone shook their heads, her heart started hammering and it caused everyone to look at her.

"Why, what's the matter Caverna, he's gone." Fishlegs told her.

"No, he doesn't like fighting, but he is a crafty son of a bitch." She looked at Stoick. "He's still here...Where did you say the rest of the villagers were?"

"At the beach...He wouldn't." Stoick told her.

"Trust me, he will." Caverna told him. "Dad, let me deal with him, I'll get rid of him." She told Stoick.

"No, I lost you last time; I am not losing you again." Stoick told her.

"Please dad, I need to do this, I need to end his hold on me." She told him.

Stoick sighed. "Alright, but the minute you get hurt and I will rip that bastard apart." Stoick told her.

Caverna simply nodded before she looked at Snowcap. "Alright girl lets finish this." She told her, before Snowcap flew off towards the beach.

They reached the beach just in time, and she saw that Brock was there with two of his men, he was dragging children around, despite the cries of the mothers who had stayed.

"Snowcap, take out those two men." Caverna told her.

Snowcap nodded, blasting the two men that Brock had brought with him, causing everyone to look up to see who had saved them, expecting it to have been Hiccup, though they were silent for a few minutes as they saw Caverna, they soon erupted into cheers at seeing her. Brock looked up as Snowcap flew low once more, though he didn't expect to be suddenly hit in the face by Caverna's boot, and Snowcap flew high once more, Caverna could hear the laughter that her action had started up. Though they were all silenced, and Caverna noticed the look in Brock's eye, it was a look of anger and she knew that not only one of them was going to be hurt this time.

"Alright Snowcap, do you think that you can take care of those dragons?" She asked her dragon, who looked back at her and nodded.

Snowcap looked at the two dragons that she knew would hurt her rider and she flew low, so that Caverna could get onto land and reduce her chances of getting hurt by the dragons, before she flew off into the sky. However Caverna soon had her gaze broken when she heard a war cry and found Helena running towards her, holding an axe. As the two women started fighting Brock watched in almost amusement, before he was suddenly dragged to the floor by Stoick and the two pulled out swords and they started fighting as well.

Hiccup and the other dragon riders got there just as the two fights turned deadly, with Caverna and Helena both looking wounded. Though Caverna was fighting like a mad woman, her ability to be agile and flexible when defending herself against attacked and she managed to add many more injuries to the ones that Helena already had.

"I'm glad I'm not your daughter."Caverna told her. "After 18 years of torment, I would have killed you if I had to carry on."

"You haven't got the ability to kill me." Helena told her as their weapons collided.

However, her words sparked something with Caverna and she knocked Helena's legs out from under her and she found Caverna standing over her, holding one of her swords to her throat.

"That's what you think." Caverna told her, before she suddenly struck Helena wither sword, a fateful injury occurring and she looked over at where her dad was, and now Hiccup had started to fight with them. As Hiccup was thrown into a rock, Stoick looked shocked at seeing Hiccup had fallen unconscious and blood was coming from his head. While his attention was on his son, Stoick was thrown to the floor, and just as Brock was about to strike him again, he suddenly heard a fierce battle cry and Brock choked and slid to his knees and as Stoick sat up he saw a sword in his back and Caverna stood behind him, taking the sword back out, before she suddenly seemed to go crazy, she held her sword tighter, took a deep breath and suddenly slashed at the body repeatedly, leaving the body screaming and pouring in blood just as Brock screamed. Eventually the screams died down, and Caverna was covered in his blood, before Gobber grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the body, still holding the sword.

"It's alright lass, it's over now." Gobber told her, using his only hand to take the sword from her and he threw it a bit away from them, just as Hiccup and Stoick walked over, though only Hiccup got close enough to her and he pulled her into a tight hug. His sister was home, and her nightmare was over, but little did anyone know that Caverna's nightmare had only just begun.


	25. Grief

The riders all found their dragons not long after, they suffered injuries but none were severe enough to cause severe panic and they all seemed grateful. Hiccup and his friends watched as Caverna and Snowcap saw each other and knowing that there was n longer any danger, Snowcap bounded over to her rider, just as Caverna ran to her dragon, her arm going around her neck and Snowcap put her paws around her.

"_Don't you dare ever leave again._" Snowcap told her though to Caverna it sounded like a simple purr, though the words had Toothless, Snowcap and Meatlug smiling, though Caverna still had an idea of what was being said.

"I'm sorry Snowcap; I'll ever leave you again."

The pair eventually walked away together, obviously looking for the babies and they were soon flanked by Sapphire who flew above them, and that was the last anyone saw of them. The night came thick and fast for the village of Berk, and after cleaning up the bodies of their opposing clan and sending their friends and family members away on their boats, the remaining villagers went up to the Great hall. However, there was one person who hadn't joined the village, at least not until later that night, when they were all in the middle of the feast. However, when Caverna finally entered the hall, now fully clean of the dirt and blood that she had received during the battle, everyone stopped what they were doing and they stared at her. At everyone staring, Caverna sat at the table with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their friends. Everyone gave her a smile of comfort as they watched residents dance, and Astrid suddenly pulled Hiccup up to dance with her. Caverna watched her brother and Astrid and she smiled slightly to herself, though it wasn't noticeable.

After a while, Fishlegs came to stand behind her and he tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Fishlegs..."

Fishlegs didn't say anything; instead he pulled her up to stand and e pulled her closer to him, kissing her with such passion that Caverna really didn't expect it. Those in the room who saw, all smiled at the sight and even Stoick smiled at seeing them, though it was all ruined as Mildew went over to them.

"Monster." He sneered at Caverna. "Don't tarnish the boy with your filth." He told her, pushing her away from Fishlegs with his staff and his sheep physically dragged her away.

"Go away Mildew, I really don't want to deal with you tonight." Caverna told him.

"This thing is nothing but a tarnished monster!" Mildew then addressed the crowd. "We all saw what happened to her family, what is stopping her from doing it to us?" He asked the crowd and a few shouted rather spiteful things to Caverna as they surrounded her, cutting off her sight from her friends and family.

"She is wilder than a dragon; she should be the one to be put away!" Mildew shouted. "After all, she is no use to us, she can't bear children for the poor boy, and she can't control herself! What use is there for her here?" Mildew asked the crowd.

At hearing it all, Hiccup managed to push himself to the front of the crowd with Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid at his side and they all saw the panic in Caverna's eyes as she scanned the crowd, before she fled the hall.

"That is enough!" Stoick suddenly thundered. "How dare any of you talk to her like that, she is our saviour!"

"Let he go Stoick, you know that she doesn't belong here." Mildew told him.

"No Mildew, you can leave, my daughter is staying and any of you who carry on treating her this way can leave too." Stoick told the group.

Meanwhile, Caverna was running through the forest, and she eventually found herself on the edge of a cliff. She looked out into the ocean and she suddenly fell to her knees, the events of the day unfolding in her mind once more. She had killed those she had thought were her family, everyone was right she was a monster, though then she was suddenly overcome with anger and she picked up a rock, standing up and she hurled it with a cry into the sea.

"You did this to me!" She shouted at the open ocean. "I'm a monster because of you, because of all of you!" She didn't notice her own tears until she ran out of things to throw and she fell back to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She didn't notice that anyone had followed until she felt something poking her in the back and she turned to see Gothi stood behind her.

"Gothi..." She whispered, trying to gather what was left of her courageous resolve but that soon failed and she burst into tears again. She heard the thud of something which she deemed to be Gothi's staff and she suddenly felt arms around her, and without a care for her reputation she leant into the old woman, crying into her shoulder as Gothi held her, as silent as always. Eventually Caverna fell silent, unable t cry anymore, and Gothi tapped her on the shoulder get the teenager to look at her and she gestured for her to follow and she picked up her staff and led the girl to her own hut, and told her to lie on the sofa which had already been made into a bed, as if Gothi knew that Caverna would become in this state. As she watched the girl take her weapons off, before she covered the girl with a blanket and she left her to sleep.

No one beside Gothi saw Caverna after she left the Great Hall that night, and when he got home, Hiccup decided not t check on her after he didn't find her in the stable, thinking that she was asleep, he got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning, there was a knock on his bedroom door and Hiccup muttered a come in and he heard the heavy footsteps of his father.

"Hiccup, have you seen Caverna?" Stoick asked him, watching as his son sat up in bed.

"No, she's in bed."

"No Hiccup, she isn't." Stoick told him and the boy was suddenly wide awake.

"I'll get the dragon riders together, we'll find her."

Stoick nodded, leaving the room and in his worry, he went out of the house, and found Gobber and his brother. "Gobber, Spitlout!"

"What's the matter Stoick?" Spitlout asked him, noticing the worry on his face.

"Caverna's gone, I need you two to help me search the village, the kids are taking the forest and mountains."

Both men nodded, and they soon split into three different directions and they all started searching, getting other people to help them. Meanwhile, Hiccup had rounded up every one of his friends and their dragons and they were spread across the sky searching the forest and the mountains, they eventually met at Raven's point to give any news.

"Did anyone find anything?" Hiccup asked, as he got down from the saddle on Toothless' back.

"No Hiccup, I found nothing at the beach." Fishlegs told him.

"Me neither, there was no trace of her in the mountains." Snotlout told her.

"Or the caves." Ruffnut told him.

At seeing how worried Hiccup had become, Astrid walked over and gently squeezed his hand. "She's going to be okay, don't worry."

Hiccup sighed with a nod. "I know...But I did nothing to help her out of the situation, and now I don't know if she's alive or dead, she was unstable yesterday after the fight." He started to fret at the thought of his sister being dead.

Astrid pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug. "It's going to be alright Hiccup; she'll be fine, you know that she will." She whispered against him.

"I know." He whispered back, pulling away with a sigh. "Let's just do one more search, and then head back to the village to report back to my dad."

The group nodded and they done as he asked, before they flew back to the village, with Astrid and Hiccup landing Toothless and Stormfly, as the dragons went into the stables, Hiccup and Astrid went into the house, where they found Stoick, Gobber and Gothi sitting by the fire.

"Dad, we couldn't find her." Hiccup told him, his head hung low.

Stoick looked at him. "I know son, but don't worry she's been found."

"How, where?" Hiccup asked, looking up at him.

"Gothi found her at Raven's point last night, after she had a breakdown, before she took her back to her place and she's still there." Stoick explained.

"Is she alright, is she harmed?" Hiccup asked and he watched Gothi shake her head. "I've got to go and see her."

"No Hiccup, you stay here." Stoick told him. "I'm taking Skullcrusher and bringing her home, before she is staying in her room for a while."

"You're confiding her to her room?" Hiccup asked his father, suddenly outraged.

"It's for her safety lad." Gobber told him. "Gothi has told us to keep her separate for a while, you will still be able to see her, and she just won't be able to go outside until she is fully better."

Hiccup really didn't seem happy about it, as he watched his dad and Gothi leave ad he stalked over to the sofa, sitting down heavily as Toothless and Snowcap walked in followed by their babies.

"Hey you two." Gobber greeted the dragons. "I see those two are getting big." He smiled leaning down to stroke the baby dragons.

Toothless and Snowcap looked proud as Snowcap rested her head underneath Toothless and she purred softly to him. Toothless watched the babies as she padded back over to his mother and they were rubbing themselves against their parents for comfort, before they moved to lie by the fire curling up on each other.

Hiccup watched the two baby dragons, before he felt Toothless' head on his lap and he stroked him. "I'm alright bud, just worried for Caverna."

Toothless let a soft whine escape his mouth and he nuzzled himself against Hiccup's stomach before he noticed that it was now late afternoon and he walked over to his babies, curling around them by the fire as Snowcap joined him. The three humans watched the dragons as the two adults messed around, playfully nipping each other, as the babies slept, before they all looked at the door as it opened and Stoic walked in, carrying Caverna who was wrapped in her father's usual thick fur cape. At seeing her, Hiccup felt terrible, she was pale and obviously cold, whatever life was in her skin beforehand had gone now and she looked just as sickly as he used to. He watched his father take Caverna upstairs to her room, before he watched him come down to sit in his armchair.

"How is she?" He asked quietly, Astrid squeezing his hand in comfort.

"She was still asleep when I got to Gothi's; she's not doing very well." Stoick told him. "Some of her wounds are now infected; she hadn't stopped crying for most of the night."

"Did Gothi say what was fully wrong with her, Sir?" Astrid asked the chief.

"Yes, she says that Caverna I suffering from a mixture of grief, relief and pain. After all, she killed the people that she had thought were family for her first eighteen years; she had been shunned by everyone and at every place that she called home, she felt completely alone. Her breakdown came from everything building up on top of her, after being shunned, the battle and thinking that she had lost Hiccup, then being called a monster, she snapped." Stoick sighed. "Gothi told me that she had heard Caverna shouting that she was a monster because of them, that they did this to her, after all, she never got answers for what happened to her."

Hiccup sighed. "I'm going to look after her dad." He promised. "I'll keep her at home until she's better."

Stoick nodded and the subject was dropped, though everyone knew that no one could stop thinking about it.


End file.
